Did You Ever Love Me?
by KingOfClouds
Summary: An alternate universe where Ben never brings the VKs to Auradon and Mal eventually becomes Queen of the Isle, a title her mother bestows on her. However, forces conspire and Evie, her once trusted adviser, betrays the queen, overthrowing her and taking the crown for herself. Mal lets the legendary villainous hatred burn through her and becomes set on taking her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_An AU that I desperately needed. Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

She never liked rain. It always stung like ice on her skin, the uneven rhythm annoyed her, and the noise. The _noise_ was so extravagantly loud and gentle at the same time. Rain felt like drowning in the air. Rain felt like the sky had given up. Rain felt like the whole world was crashing down in a sparkling array of beauty. Though for this one moment; she was grateful that the rain had come. For the rain was hiding her tears.

Not that it mattered, she was completely alone. She always believed that alone would be peaceful; it is anything but. Everything was against her now. Nothing mattered anymore. All because of her stupid attachments. A moment of _weakness_. Her mother was right.

 _How does it feel, Mal? To be overthrown and abandoned by everyone; does it burn? Does it tear your soul apart?_

She kicked a nearby wooden crate and it shattered into pieces as it tumbled further into the alleyway, splashing into a puddle a few meters away. She had everything and she allowed it to slip through her fingers. She then punched the brick wall to the right of her, she didn't care that the impact hurt like hell and she didn't care that blood was beginning to form around her knuckles. She grit her teeth to stop the cries of pain from coming up.

Evie Grimhilde... that bitch. She trusted her. She fucking trusted her! The rage running through Mal could not be contained; there was no doubt that her eyes were glowing brighter than ever before. Not even that stupid magic barrier could stop her mystic rage from showing through. That legendary villainous fury ran through her blood like a wildfire.

 _You were getting too strong; too powerful. I couldn't allow it to go on anymore. So why don't we let a real queen take your place?_

They were so eager to join her as well. She felt so idiotic for calling those traitors her friends. Perhaps they always intended on doing this; just waiting for the right moment to strike. Yet another indication at how weak she'd become.

Never again will she fall for that trick. Emotional attachments are nothing but crutches that she didn't need. Never again will she play into their hands like a fool. More displays of her anger came through as she cried out, enraged and vengeful. The whole Isle must have heard, and Mal knew, she knew, that somewhere, perched high in a tower sitting on her throne, Evie could hear her. Oh she hoped she could hear her. That scream was a promise she sealed in that moment, that she will have her revenge. Evie Grimhilde will regret the day that she ever crossed the daughter of Maleficent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I never read the author's note; wouldn't be offended if you didn't either.**_

* * *

He pushes his way through the crowded marketplace, weaving through people, shoving them out of the way, leaping over obstacles, and anything to get him through faster. Needless to say, he was in a hurry. Even under normal circumstances you wouldn't want to stand still in such a crowded area, especially in this place, but this was urgent. Most people saw him and moved out of the way for him to pass; they all knew who he was.

He seemed so comfortable in this environment, he knew every stall, every shopkeeper, every hazard, and every shortcut. The white fur lining his collar tickled his neck, in his stride the various holes in his jacket did not protect him from the brisk air, and he desperately needed a new pair of shoes. After wearing the same ill-fitting boots for over five years, they've started to wither and tear so much that they've become more of a problem than a solution. He hopes, after doing this favor, the Queen of the Isle will allow him first picks when the supply ships came.

He turned a corner into an alleyway, it was a shortcut to the castle, and began to saunter through. A hand clutching on his jacket pocket, he looked straight ahead, never wavering from his goal.

Suddenly, in a flash of purple, he was stopped in his tracks. He tried to see who it was, only to have his legs to be tripped. He fell to the ground, landing on his elbows with a thud. He groaned in pain, the hard concrete tore open his red jacket, tore the flesh under his skin, and the blood began to seep out slowly.

"Carlos." His attacker spoke up.

He recognized that voice, hell he could never forget the voice of that she-devil, he quickly turned around on his elbows to meet those glowing green eyes, "Mal..." he said with distaste.

"Funny how you just run into people," she said with a conceited tone.

"What do you want-" he tried to get up but Mal pressed her boot against his chest, pushing him down into the cold concrete.

"What's someone like you doing on this side of town?" She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, a playful tone in her voice.

The thing Carlos noticed most about her was her eyes, he's seen them glow before but not like this. They were so bright and frightening, and they never faltered. It was like Maleficent herself was reaching her black hand into his soul. Though Carlos knew the game that she was playing, and he wouldn't allow her to win.

"I don't speak to the likes of you," he sneered, "get off of me!"

He shoved her foot off his chest quickly and with great force. Mal lost her balance and she wobbled a bit in her stance as Carlos tried to get up. Unfortunately for him, Mal was prepared for his retaliation. She stepped down on his hand as he was getting up. Grinding her boot into his palm mercilessly, Carlos let out a stifled scream. It felt like she was cracking and breaking all the bones in his hand. Though he saw no blood, he was certain intense bruising would occur.

"Oh, what you got here?" Mal smirked and she bent over, meeting him eye to eye as she slipped her hand into his jacket pocket.

Carlos was too distracted by the immense pain his hand was in to stop her from pulling out a small, leather pouch. She stood up, looking at the pouch in her hand with a satisfied grin on her face. Mal looked down at the pathetic creature she literally had beneath her feet, Carlos was always a more sensitive soul. She couldn't believe she let someone like him take advantage of her, and after everything she did for him.

"Thanks, Puppy Boy!" She taunted, taking her foot off his hand. He was relieved only for a second before Mal ruthlessly kicked him across the face. He winced in pain, clutching his cheek with both hands as he rolled to the side.

Strangely enough, as she strolled away she felt no guilt, no sympathy, and no sorrow. Almost as if she enjoyed hurting her once trusted ally. No, that wasn't the word she used to use. She used to call him friend. That was the greatest title Mal could bestow on a single person, and he threw it away like garbage.

"Give that back!" There was only a second to react before Mal was grabbed by the arms and shoved up against the cold brick wall. A short gasp escaped her lips as Carlos held her down.

"You don't want to do this." Mal spoke through her teeth with rage fuming through her body.

"Funny, that's the same thing you said that night in the castle," Carlos snickered and snatched the pouch right from her hand, "I'm a lot different now, you know; you can't just push me around like the old days. Turns out, I actually like to fight back."

"You call this fighting back?" Mal retorted.

"Well I am the one with the prize now, aren't I?" Carlos said as he tossed it into the air and caught it.

Mal then smirked in amusement. In a short moment, she was able to stomp her foot down on his, causing Carlos to recoil back in pain, she turned back around to face Carlos, grabbing his shoulder, she kneed him hard in the gut. Carlos let out a suppressed groan, gasping for air as he held his stomach in pain. She still wasn't satisfied; Mal then punched Carlos in the jaw, making him let out a cry of pain and his head whipped back. Mal shook out the pain from her hand after that impact.

Out of nowhere, Carlos snarled with hatred and pulled a carving knife out of the holster kept on his calf. He pointed it Mal with a low growl in his voice. Mal took a quick step back in surprise, putting her hands up slightly.

"Carlos..." She began, "lets be reasonable."

"Why? You never were." He spoke with so much resentment in his voice that she hardly recognized him.

Then she scoffed, "you would never do it, you don't have the stomach."

"Like I said, I've changed since we've last crossed," his hand started to tremble, "trust me, I will do it."

"Prove it," Mal said with radiating confidence, fearlessly she stepped up to him; putting the knife right in front of her heart, "I dare you."

Carlos wanted to, he really did, but something came over him. He'd gotten used to killing animals and even goblins... but Mal? Even if he hated to recall, she was his friend once. In that moment of hesitation, Mal took her opportunity to swiftly grab his wrist, while side stepping around him, and putting her other hand against the side of his head pushing it down, completely disarming him. He dropped the knife and it clambered on the cold, hard concrete.

"You were always weak." She whispered and then shoved him to the ground. Mal had already grabbed back the pouch and tossed it in the air only to catch it again.

She wanted to leave without looking at him any longer, she feared that she may grow attached again at the sight of her defenseless friend, she simply turned and walked away. Not daring to look back.

"You never deserved that title!" She heard Carlos say out of spite.

"Stay down, dog," she warned, "unless you want me to really hurt you."

"Evie won't let you get away with this, she will come after you!"

Mal lowered her head ever so slightly as she walked, her lips curling into a wicked grin, "that's what I'm counting on."

Carlos was soon alone in the alley, bruises and blood everywhere. He put his hand over his eyes to block out everything else. He just wanted to think; oh god it's been so long since he was able to think. Perhaps somewhere, somehow, things could have turned out differently. If only they weren't all in this god forsaken mess.

* * *

Under the single, brilliantly bright light of the infirmary, Carlos sat on the medical table with his jacket tossed to the side; he only wore his tattered old sleeveless shirt that had various black and red paint stains on it. He sat there, shoulders slumped forward, hands gently folded together, and his eyes distantly staring at the floor. His white hair fell over his eyes, it covered his sad expression well enough before the nurses would return to tend to his wounds. His arms stung, his hand already a deep purple, his jaw ached and wasn't moving properly, and his stomach hurt like hell.

"Whoa," a familiar voice from the other side of the infirmary could be heard, Carlos looked up, "have fun on your errands?"

Carlos quietly chuckled with a genuine smile om his face for once, "you should see the other guy."

He heard the footsteps of his friend and soon enough a certain leather clad thief sauntered into the light above the table.

"You look like shit." He stated bluntly.

Carlos lets out a small laugh again, "Thanks, Jay, I try."

Jay smiles a bit as he crosses his arms, observing the wounds and damages done to his dear friend.

"She really did a number on you, huh?"

Carlos shrugs nonchalantly, "somehow, she's a lot stronger than before."

Jay nods knowingly, "she took the bait though?"

"Oh yeah," Carlos smirked with victory in his eyes, "practically ate it out of my hand!"

Jay and Carlos exchanged a small bit of laughter. Carlos really liked the banter that they had; he's glad at least that has survived this shit show. Talking to Jay was like a window into the past, before everything went wrong. When he was with Jay, he could pretend that maybe nothing had changed.

"I just wish you didn't have to do stuff like this," Jay said with actual sympathy, "I mean, look at yourself."

Jay reached forward and lifted up Carlos' arm to reveal his bleeding elbows and forearms.

"It's really not that bad," Carlos tells him, "this is the worst beating I've gotten in a while. And I live with my mother."

Jay laughed a little at that. It was no secret that Cruella de Vil could lose her temper and her self control faster than she lost those dalmatians all those years ago.

"And I want to do it," Carlos spoke again, "Anything to put that she-devil back in her place."

Jay nods, "How did she look today,' he asked curiously, "because you know... I haven't seen her since...'

"Yeah," Carlos understood, "I really don't know how to describe it. She was... so angry. Like she had nothing left to lose."

Jay nods again, not knowing how to respond to that. Carlos doesn't really seem to either. A period of silence falls between them; not an awkward silence just a silence. As if they were both too deep in thought to speak.

"Did we do the right thing?" Jay asks suddenly.

"Well yeah,' Carlos said, "of course. We had to, remember?"

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Jay tells him as he shifts to one side uncomfortably.

Without warning, a nurse dressed in rags with a bowl of warm water and a cloth came up to Carlos' table. She set the bowl down and wrung out the cloth to clean Carlos' wounds with.

"Master Carlos, would you mind giving me your arm to clean?" She asked politely. Carlos nods, bringing out his arm for her to wash up.

"I'll leave you two here to do that," Jay said, "let me go tell the Queen the good news."

"Evie," Carlos abruptly spoke, "Her name is Evie, you don't have to call her by that stupid title."

Jay faltered and hesitated for a moment, "right, yeah." He put on a fake smile and nodded.

Carlos knew exactly why Jay didn't want to call her by her real name. It wasn't Evie's fault, one might say it was the previous queen's doing that sent Jay into the habit. Carlos always hated the word. _Queen_. He was never content with calling his friends by their titles. They grew up not needing them; then suddenly they are a big deal. Carlos refused to call anyone queen seriously. It was the one thing he never succumb to.

Carlos watched Jay leave to go tell the Queen of the Isle the news. The warm water on his torn flesh stung like hell but he would never show it. The sting was a reminder of what happened earlier that day. He will get back at Mal for the beating and humiliation he received. Next time he'll be ready for when that witch starts playing games. Next time he won't hesitate to drive his knife straight through her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back to the third part! I've been trying to step up my writing lately. I've noticed how sloppy it's been.**_

* * *

In a gasp of air, Mal lunged forward in a panic, cold sweat and shaky hands accompanied her and she tried to coax herself out of the nightmare. She pushed her purple locks out of her face, anxiously looking about her pitch black room with only the moonlight to comfort her. The nightmares haven't seized since that night in the castle. It is as if the scene can't stop playing over and over again in her mind.

She's tried to find some kind of remedy to subdue them, looking through her mother's spell books and potions. She knew they wouldn't work on the Isle but they could at least lead to some kind of clue. Mal calmed her breathing, placing a hand on her heart and felt it's accelerated rhythm.

Mal recalled the time when she just a little girl having childish nightmares, not unlike the one she just had, and desperately searching for some form of comfort. She remembered going to her mother in a time of need, and finding out what a grave mistake it was. Since that encounter, Mal had made a habit of sneaking away to find Evie. She knew that Evie would always be there to comfort her and calm her down.

Ironic how that witch was now the cause of these god forsaken dreams. Mal pulled the covers off of her and quietly made her way over to the window. It was covered by a moth-eaten curtain and the glass was cracked in certain places. She looked on over the Isle that never sleeps. Lights were still on and she could even hear conflicts happening in the streets.

She tried to make sense of the nightmare, it was an all too familiar routine she got herself into. She first assessed that it meant she was weak and small, stupid for letting someone like Evie steal her throne. Then, after thinking about it, the dream was a sign that she must take her revenge. That throne belongs to her but only if she has the will to take it from that bitch. Nothing can stop her from achieving her revenge.

Mal leaned her head against the window frame, a hard shadow casting across her face. As much as she let the rage and hatred run through her, she never considered how hurt she really was. Her heart beat against her chest like someone was squeezing it slowly, waiting for agony to completely engulf her. If this is what it felt like to be weak, then she would never let weakness get the better of her again. She will be stronger than anyone. She will never have to feel this way again.

* * *

There was a castle built about three years ago in the old witches school. Maleficent wanted to upgrade her living space so she had her minions begin working on the project. It took about six months to finish the fierce and structurally unsound castle that was tall enough to look over the whole Isle and see Auradon across the water. Maleficent was going to use this height advantage to find a way to break the magic barrier. In six more months Maleficent tried and tried and every time she failed. She grew obsessed with the project; neglecting the people of the Isle and her own daughter. But what else is new? While Maleficent worked, Mal ruled the Isle with the title of Queen bestowed upon her by her mother. Mal never knew what she did to deserve a title like that, perhaps her mother truly was going mad after so much time on this dreadful Isle.

The castle was impressive, nothing compared to the strong standing structures in Auradon, but by Isle standards it was a marvel. It loomed over the Isle on a far southwestern corner, as far away from Auradon as possible. It was build to the edge of a cliff that fell down all the way to the crashing waves of the sea. From the right vantage point, one could she the supply ships riding into the harbor and even get a glance at what they were carrying. From the balcony one could also see several landmarks, Dragon Hall, The Castle Across the Way, and even Bargain Castle near town square. Where Maleficent and her daughter reside now.

The castle was intimidating and, even if it didn't look very sturdy, it has yet to break or collapse. The inside was particular and hard not to look at. Strange paintings lined the walls of villainous triumph and tragedy, wondrous artifacts from all over the Isle were on stands and in broken cases, the carpets were all sorts of colors ranging from black to green to red and any other ugly color you could think of. Some of the windows only had a few cracks, while others barely had frames. One could hardly imagine what it was like when the temperature dropped. Luckily that never happened on the Isle. It was all so mismatched and thrown together. At least that's what most thought when they walked through.

Within the halls of this rather expansive castle, a small girl was being led through by some of the castle's servants. She curiously looked at the strange decorations that were dotted around as she sauntered behind the servants, being cautious enough encase of some kind of ambush were to occur. Eventually, after a very boring venture, the servants brought the small girl to a large wooden door. In fact, the door was beautiful. Sure some of the wood was rotted near the edges and yes there were cracks and splinters everywhere, but the carving and color was breathtaking compared to every other boring door she's seen in her life. Maleficent must have had it custom made when the castle was built, that or she bribed a hefty price to the supply boat captains. The servants each grabbed a hold on either of the brass handles and pushed the door open for the small girl.

The wood creaked and ached as it dragged across the stone floor, there was already a mark in the stone after years of use, they opened up to a large room with three stone pillars on either side and black flags that hung between them. Tall windows could be seen behind them that let in some light but not enough to brighten the whole room. The dust danced in the light and it shot straight down to the carpet on the floor that ran all the way to a small set of stairs. They didn't go up very far but they did come up to met a remarkable throne made of iron and padded with a fine red leather. Above the throne hung a flag that used to be purple but spray painted over with a royal blue. In the throne sat, draped in a patchy but beautiful blue dress, the queen herself. There was a bronze colored crown atop her head that was bend and dented but still... it was a fucking crown for god's sake.

The girl was ushered forward towards the throne and she reluctantly obliged. She looked up with a frown on her face.

"Evie." She said with a slight twitch of her lips.

"Uma." The queen responded calmly.

Uma looked about the throne room a bit more carefully while nodding her head, "quite a nice set up you got yourself here. Though I suppose that happens when you're, you know, Queen of the whole goddamn Isle."

Evie shrugged a bit with a small hint of smugness on her face. Uma now noticed that beside the throne stood the famous inventor and lieutenant of the Isle, Carlos de Vil with his hands held together like some kind of steward.

"So," Uma spoke again, "why'd you bring me here? I thought you hated me."

"I do believe you're thinking of my predecessor," Evie stated, "I brought you here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" The words felt weird on her tongue as she spoke with distaste, "what are you? From Auradon?"

"Uma, we have a common enemy," Evie explained, not once wavering from her perfect posture, "it is best that we unite to neutralize her."

"Who? Mal? She can't do anything anymore, not since you kicked her off that throne and planted your ass there." Uma said while gesturing to the throne.

"Come now, Uma, you and I both know Mal wouldn't give up so easily."

"You're paranoid, no one's seen a whiff of her since she was overthrown." Uma detested with sass.

Carlos unconsciously tightened his grip on the bruised hand he was attempting to cover up. His jaw ached and arms stung just at the mention of her name.

"Well then you know she's planning something," Evie explained to her, "I know Mal and I know that she will not stop while she is still free to roam the Isle."

"How do I know I should even trust you?" Uma questioned putting a hand on her hip. "for all I know this is just a trap you'll lure me into. No thanks, I'm out."

Then Carlos leaned over next to his queen's ear, Evie turned her head towards him to hear him better, and he whispered something to her so quietly that even Uma couldn't understand it from about five feet away. He stood up straight again with poise and Evie looked at Uma with the smallest smirk on her face.

"It has come to my understanding that your... fish shop, is it? It is under disrepair and more gang activity than usual, is that correct?"

Uma looked at her with surprise slowly growing on her face, "how do you know that?"

"I can provide you with the proper repairs and protection if you accept my offer," Evie said graciously, "if not, I will leave you and your shop to rot in the dirt."

Uma thought for a minute, not once breaking her gaze with Evie, and frowned. She always hated the idea of a queen. Perhaps that's just because she wasn't one but that didn't matter. Everyone in a position of power can't help but use that power to manipulate those beneath them. Those they are supposed to protect. Uma was over the moon when she heard the news of Mal being overthrown, but she never considered the one to take her place would end up the same. Though she could stand to benefit from this... alliance of sorts. It was true that business has been slow at the restaurant, really only her crew hung around there anymore, and her mother liked to take her frustrations out in... violent manners. Uma casually put a hand over her arm at the thought. She took a deep breath.

"I'll have to think about your offer." She concluded.

"Of course, take all the time you need," Evie said sympathetically, "I will have Jay show you out."

Out of the darkness, Jay stepped forward behind Uma, arms crossed and jaw clenched.

"Good day your majesty." Uma joked as she mocked a bow. Evie's expression did not change and Jay gestured to the door. Uma turned and followed Jay out of the throne room and the servants closed the door behind them. A small glint of hope danced in Evie's eye.

"What are you thinking?" Carlos asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm sure Mal won't be happy when she hears of this alliance." She told him as her index finger ran along the edge of her bottom lip.

Carlos unceremoniously placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, "I assure that I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

Instead of listening to his promise, Evie noticed his black and blue hand on her shoulder, "Carlos, oh my god!" she gasped.

"What? Oh that? It's nothing, just a little souvenir I got from our dear friend, Mal." He explained.

Evie gently picked up his hand to examine it closer, with the kindness of a mother she caressed the bruises, "Jay told me she didn't hurt you that bad."

"That's because I told him to say that, now would you stop worrying, I'm fine." Carlos said, slightly embarrassed but the compassion was refreshing.

"I am so sorry, Carlos, if I'd known this could happen I would have never sent you on that mission." Evie almost looked like she was tearing up.

"Please, I'm fine, the nurses said it should heal in about three months." He told her.

" _Three months?_ " She spoke with disbelief, her eyebrows raised.

"I've had worse and you know that, remember when we would jump from roof to roof late into the night and I would always fall and sprain my ankle?" Carlos said to her.

Evie still wasn't convinced. Perhaps she was so worked up because she was partly to blame for the injury, or maybe because she knew who did it.

"Just..." she hesitated, "promise me you'll be more careful next time you go out."

"C'mon, you know I can't promise that-"

"Please!"

Carlos was a bit shocked at her outburst, he never thought she would care so much, but none the less he complied, "Alright, I'll _try_ ," he emphasized, "to be more careful. But if it gets in the way of my work then I can't promise anything."

Evie was content with the compromise, she nodded and let go of his hand.

"Though I can promise you," He clenched his other hand in a fist, "I won't let that she-devil get away with this."

Evie cracked a smile, "that's a promise I can approve of," then the smile grew dark and wicked, "a promise I can approve of, indeed."

* * *

Uma followed Jay through the many hallways in the castle. Strangely enough, there were no other servants to be seen. One could guess there needed to be a lot of help on hand to make this place run, and yet, no one was around. It was just Uma and Jay, all alone, walking through the eerie halls.

"So... how much do you get paid being the Queen's-" Uma was quickly cut off in her sentence when Jay turned back to pin her to the nearest wall with his forearm to her chest.

A sudden huff of air escaped her lips as she suddenly hit the wall with great force. Anger and rage grew in her body as she tried to push herself towards him, but she was much to small to overpower him.

"What's your game here, Uma?" Jay spoke with hatred through his teeth, there was no room for games.

"Get the hell off of me!" Uma shouted as she continued to try and push him off of her.

"I know you met with her, at your smelly fish shop, what the fuck are you planning!?" There was not rhyme or reason in his eyes, only fury.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" She screamed, still trying to fight him off.

"You're really gonna make me say her name, aren't you?" Jay spat, "Mal! You met with Mal a few nights ago, I saw you."

"What?" Uma still couldn't recall.

Jay, impatient as ever, put his fist up ready to punch, "you want this to get ugly?"

"Okay! Okay! Yes, you're right! Mal showed up at the fish shop one night after everyone had left, but nothing happened, I just told her to go to hell and set Harry to scare her off." Uma confessed, no longer trying to break free of Jay.

"What's your game? Why show up here if you'd already aligned yourself with Mal?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"What is with you guys and alliances, holy shit, I feel like I'm living in Auradon! What, is King Ben gonna march through those doors next?" She said while catching her breath, "I already told you, idiot, nothing happened."

"You're a damned liar," he spoke bitterly, "I saw what happened... whatever it was, I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"You and Mal..." he didn't want to say it out loud, "you know, kissing!"

 _Come on, Uma, you know I would never do anything to hurt you._

The memory of Mal in her shop loomed over her like a ghost. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, she tried to play it cool though, "that was nothing more than emotional manipulation."

"Emot-what?"

"Mal was obviously trying to use my feelings to manipulate me into joining her," she said, "but I won't let that happen. I'd rather fling myself off a cliff than work with that big nosed fairy."

"So... you're not a spy sent here to destroy us?" Jay asked, slowly removing his grip on her.

"Trust me, if I was, this whole place would be floating in the sea by now." She shoved him off with frustration.

Jay looked away from her in embarrassment, "S-sorry about the whole... threatening you thing."

"Whatever." She dusted herself off and began walking down the hall again like nothing happened.

Truthfully though, she was trying to hide her face. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about that night Mal came into her shop. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Jay, but she knew her face would reveal her. She didn't know what this feeling was, was it love? Hatred? Remorse?

 _I know you've always wanted to restart our little fling from a while ago. What's stopping you?_

That demon fairy would be the death of her someday. She hated her. She hated the way she acted like she owned everything. She hated she way she would flaunt about her mother's status almost constantly. She hated the way she walked, dressed, and fought. She hated the way Mal could pull her in again, and again. Didn't matter how many times Uma would tell her to fuck off, she always came back. And somehow, Uma couldn't resist it. Those days where Mal would either be brave or stupid enough to saunter through those saloon doors, Uma always treasured them. It could be because one time she gave Mal food poisoning in the alley behind the shop. It could also be because that is when they had their first kiss. Either way, Mal left an imprint on her like no one else. That is what she hated most about her.

 _So go on then, kiss me, Uma._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nothing I love more than a chapter update.**_

* * *

Ursula's Fish & Chip shop is one of the many landmarks that dots the Isle. What's more significant is the girl who works there like a slave. Uma has known no other life. The place was still and quiet most of the time now, only when her crew came around would anything pick up. The shop looked terrible, reflecting on the value of the food, and has fallen into disrepair. There have been several instances where Uma has fallen into a break in the floor while sweeping or serving. The plumbing never worked, and even when it did the water would always come out brown or mushy, most of the time the water came from the sea. Unsanitary but nothing out of the ordinary. The roof had a number of different holes and damages to it. Either from crazy kids running across it or sword fights that got way out of hand. A cloud of dust always seemed to remain in the building, remaining still and dormant until someone would eventually walk through.

When the crew did come around, it was a much different story. Rowdy, ruff pirates fill the tables and the whole place dominated with noise. The only reason they don't get thrown out by Ursula is because they always say they're going to buy something, and never do. As much as they shout and fight, Uma still preferred it when they were around. She hated working the quiet night shift with no one but her mother. She loved the liveliness they bring and the adventure, much like the great open seas. She would die before admitting it, but she wouldn't know how she would cope without her crew.

Or at least, most days. Some days were like today where all she wanted was the quiet to think. She sat silently on the bar, zoned out in a daze, legs crossed and a brooding look on her face, she was carefully analyzing the opportunity she's been given. An alliance with the Queen of the Isle. It was something she never thought she would have in any lifetime.

"Uma!" A whiny voice came from one of the tables, she quickly looked up to see who was calling her name, "can we please have something to eat! We're starving here."

"Not unless you buy it." Uma told him sternly crossing her arms.

The blonde boy groaned, "ugh! But I don't got anything, you never take us out to steal anymore."

"Gil... I would take you out to steal stuff if I knew I was watching a bunch of four year olds!" her volume got louder as her sentence went on, Gil and the other pirates at his table lean back in fear of Uma's wrath.

"Uma! Darling, don't get so wound up," a Scottish accent came from behind the bar, the boy draped his arm over her shoulder, "I'm sure they meant no disrespect."

"Get off me, Harry." She mumbled, the scowl never leaving her face, as she pushed his arm off.

"None with the will to live would ever dare to disrespect our captain!" He declared to the rest of the fish shop, a series of cheers and hoots followed his decree.

Uma only rolled her eyes knowing it was bullshit, and besides, she was still preoccupied with her thoughts. Harry noticed how distant she was being today. He always noticed.

"What's got me captain so down in the dirt?" He jumped over the bar flawlessly to land in front of her, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Nothing, get away from me." Uma was in no mood for his games today.

He stepped forward, his head cocked to the side, and placed a hand on her thigh. She quickly looked down at his hand as it began to soothingly rub up and down.

"You know," Harry began, his voice low, "I can always tell when's something's got you."

"Stop, I'm not playing these games with you." Uma tried to play it cool but she couldn't deny the pleasure she received from the contact.

"Is it perhaps about... the violet hag that stopped by for a lit'l visit?" Harry asked, bending his knees and talking into her neck.

 _I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if we played around for just a bit. After all, he's nothing compared to me, right?_

She gulped hard at the mention of one of her major weaknesses. Of course Uma was hung up about that but she could deal with her feelings. Feelings were easy.

"No, it's not that." Uma said as she tried to look anywhere except Harry.

"Excellent, I wouldn't want ta lose you to that wannabe queen anyways." He said with a playful smile on his lips.

Uma then cracked a smile, "who say's you got me?"

"A pirate takes what he wants, don't he?" he chuckled and caressed her blue braids gently.

Uma trusted Harry, even if he was a bit crazy, she trusted him all the same. Trust was a hard thing to come by on this island. If you got your hands on it then you better not let go for the life of you. Uma, more importantly, trusted Harry with the business of her crew and information about her personal life.

She took a deep breath, "the Queen of the Isle wants to create an alliance with us; provide us with protection and stability while we work for her."

Harry immediately stopped his playful actions and stood up straight to look her dead in the eye, "what did ye say?"

She hesitated to respond and that's all Harry needed to know the answer.

"Oh bloody hell!" He exclaimed but Uma quickly put a had over his mouth, not wanting to attract the attention of everyone else.

"Keep it down!" She whispered through her teeth, "I didn't say yes either."

"We don't need her pity," he said to her after gently removing her hand, "we're doing just fine."

"Harry, look at this place," Uma gestured to the shop that was falling apart, "how much longer do you think we'll hold up?"

He looked around seeing the peeling walls, rotting floorboards, and wrecked roof. There was no doubt that the shop wasn't doing so well.

Uma spoke up again, "Evie seems different from Mal... you know, like, actually royal and respectable. And she doesn't have any reason to betray us."

"Yes and I bet that's exactly what our lovely dragon queen thought when she was sitting up on that mighty throne." Harry told her.

"I'm not like Mal," Uma said with fire in her eyes, "I've got my head out of my ass and not blinded by royalty."

Harry looked around the shop one last time and his eyes landed on Gil, his dumb face was locked in a heated glare as he arm wrestled another pirate, and a warm smile found its way on his lips while he watched. He twirled back around to looks at Uma once more.

"As always, my captain, I follow yer command," he removed his signature hat and placed it on his chest, "whatever ye may decide I shall ride the tide with you though smooth or rough waters."

Uma went into a deep though again, adjusting her tri fold hat, she licked her lips and looked back at Harry.

"Bring me Gil." She ordered.

Without hesitation Harry nodded, placing his hat back on his head, and marched over to interrupt Gil's arm wrestling, dragged him away with his shining, silver hook by the shirt collar. Gil whined and complained as he was led to Uma on the bar. Harry shoved him towards Uma, with a smirk and a tip of the hat, Harry had done his purpose. Gil adjusted his already ragged clothes and waited for what his captain wanted.

"What is it?" Gil asked, slightly frustrated with having to leave his game.

"Go tell the Queen of the Isle that I accept her offer and wish to form an alliance," Uma commanded, she grabbed a hold of his leather jacket and pulled him in to her face just inches away, "got that?"

He quickly nodded, in both fear and excitement, "yes, ma'am!"

"Good, be back here before dark." Uma pushed him towards the door. He ran out of the shop and out into the island with one purpose in front of him.

Uma then noticed every single pirate in her crew was looking at her with great intrigue. There was no doubt they heard what she told Gil. The last thing she wanted was her own crew turning on her. She then climbed up to stand on top of the bar.

"Who wants a drink!?" She shouts and almost instantly everyone in the shop cheered and celebrated, finally getting some sort of substance. That would keep them distracted for the time being.

Harry pulled up bottles of booze from behind the bar, flipping them and doing all sorts of crazy tricks before handing them out the everyone. Things were sure to get wild now that the crew was to be drunk in sheer minutes. Ursula would freak but that didn't bother Uma too much. She only wished to know if she made the right decision. Suddenly she felt someone grab onto her hand, quickly looking down she saw Harry with a comforting look on his face as he held onto her. She squeezed his hand tightly, as if it would relieve any stress.

* * *

The room was dark and cold, only faint sunlight could break through the holes in the curtains that were drawn over the windows. There were papers and books spread everywhere, various pieces of furniture has been flipped over or tossed about, an untouched tray of food sat in the table, and she sat on the windowsill, looking through the holes in the curtains to see what the outside world was doing. The light dotted her pale face, the only light that touched her body. Another cold shiver went up her spine and she put a hand on her arm for comfort in vain.

Mal hated the way the Isle went about its business without any sort of complications. Like nothing happened. It makes her sick to think about how that spoiled princess had secured her position with the people so easily. It made her skin crawl knowing that brat was sleeping her her bed chambers. She tightened the grip on the small item in her hand that she was holding. A small, handheld mirror that once served the purpose of seeing over all the land and knowing things no one else did. The Evil Queen's magic mirror does not work under the barrier but a year ago Carlos used his expert mind to create a communications line with it. To the Queen's Castle. It was a closely held secret that the magic mirror could hear and project anything that was going on in the castle. A closely held secret that Mal knew. Getting the mirror was only the first part of her plan; she felt no remorse tearing it from Carlos' hands the other day.

She spend all her time listening to the little device, plotting her scheme and plans around it. It was like torture listening to that poser and her once trusted allies. She didn't care how much it hurt though; all that mattered is that she will have her revenge eventually. She just had to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Mistress?" A voice came from the doorway, Mal recognized it as one of her mother's henchmen. More specifically the one that brought her meals that she refused to eat.

She didn't move, "what?"

"You have a visitor." He said and that's when she turned to look at him with surprise.

"Visitor?" She asked, confused. She hasn't had a visitor since she was overthrown.

The henchmen nodded and from behind him, a cheerful and out of breath boy came out to greet her.

"Hey there, Mal!" He smiled, still trying to catch his breath. Did he run all the way here?

"Gil? What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously, her trust issues started showing through as she put a hand on the knife she now kept in a holster on her belt.

"Uma says that she'll accept your offer and would like to form an alliance." Gil told her, pretending to be like some kind of Auradon messenger, not noticing her discontent with him being there.

Mal became even more confused. She remembered specifically the pirate told her to fuck off and go to hell when she purposed working together. Perhaps she had a change of heart? That seems awfully out of character for that sea monkey. Though there was one word that stuck out from the rest of them. Alliance. No villain kid would ever say something like that, well unless they wanted to be called a prissy Auradon kiss ass, there was only one person she could think of to say something like that. The only child of a villain who had any knowledge of how royalty worked. Evie. That fucking bitch can't seem to learn her place, can she? How dare she try to form alliances with someone like Uma.

Instead of correcting Gil for his mistake, it probably left his mind that Mal was no longer queen, she decided to use this opportunity to her advantage.

"Yes," she began, trying to figure out how to trick him, "I'm glad Uma came around."

"Uh... yeah!" Gil really didn't know what else he had to say. He was given no other instructions.

"I'll contact Uma tomorrow with the details," Mal smiled wickedly as was starting for form her devious plan, "in the meantime, you can tell her that she will not regret this decision. I'll have my servants show you out."

She nodded to her mother's henchmen and he obliged, pulling Gil outside the room with ease.

"Okay, will do! See you soon!" Gil quickly said as he was dragged away. The door was shut yet again and Mal laughed quietly at his idiocy.

The laughing stopped when she looked down at the magic mirror. It was strange, she never heard anything about an alliance with it. And now that she thought about it, retrieving it was fairly easy.

Suddenly she realized what happened. Her eyes widen as she discovers the mirror has been nothing more than a ruse to throw her off her plans. Shame filled her body. She felt like such a fool. This whole times she's been played and deceived yet again. She grit her teeth in rage and fury, the nerve of that bitch! All of a sudden, getting her revenge didn't seem so easy anymore. She didn't care, nothing would stop her.

Mal quickly picked up the mirror, rage filling her body and her hands shook uncontrollably. A cry of anger escaped her lips as she crushed the small instrument into pieces. The glass shattered and the frame bent deliciously. Then Mal threw it at the wall, causing it to break in half. Her anger still wasn't satisfied; she threw a wooden chair across the room. It tumbled and crashed onto the floor, tilted and upside down. Mal kicked the table with all of her plans drawn out on it. The papers flew everywhere and she put a hand on her head in frustration.

"That fucking bitch!" Mal shouted. These outbursts weren't uncommon anymore.

The first time she lost it was only a couple weeks ago when she returned home, ashamed and defeated, she threw around everything she could get her hands on. The henchmen tried to restrain her but it was no use. She was out of control and had nothing left to lose. It was at that moment, Maleficent felt pride in her daughter for the very first time. After all, a villain isn't born; they are made. Maleficent had no interest in calming down her own daughter, in fact, she encouraged the behavior.

"Keep it down up there!" Mal heard from downstairs. It was her mother, of course. As much as she enjoyed her daughters ruthless acts now, she still needed to concentrate on finding a way of this wretched Isle.

In this desperate time Mal no longer felt compelled to bend to her mother's every whim. She then performed an act of defiance as she grabbed onto the bookcase in her room and used her strength to tip it over. It was a very impulsive decision, obviously, but all Mal wanted to do was prove everyone wrong. She won't listen to anyone but herself from this moment on. Not even her mother. No, Maleficent was going to wish she had a hold on her daughter again. She was going to wish she never let Mal out of her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coming up with chapter notes is hard!**_

* * *

Uma didn't know what to expect when she was being dragged by the wrist, her crew members claiming there was something she had to see. She was being led to an unknown location very early in the morning. She had just began her shift, wondering if Evie would fulfill her promise and start on repairs in her shop, when several of her comrades came running in claiming something horrible had happened. She didn't even have time to react before they pulled her away from her sweeping and out onto the Isle that was just beginning to start its day. She was dragged about, winding through alleyways and store stalls.

It didn't take long, however, for them to reach their destination, it was a small secluded dock, not too far from the fish shop, it was fairly insignificant besides both Harry and Gil being there already. Uma then noticed the dock was stained red and saw three bodies laying there, limp and lifeless. She quickly rushed over to them, hoping that her first suspicions weren't true. Though once she got a closer look, she knew there was no hope.

Both Harry and Gil look at her sadly as she stared down at the bodies. Those were her mates, her allies, and now they laid dead and lifeless on a completely insignificant dock on an Isle that showed them no mercy. Uma's hands balled into fists as she tried to suppress her anger, though the fire in her eyes could not be denied.

"What happened?" She snarled.

"We haven't a clue," Harry informed, he said it straight and calmly. No games, and no tricks. Just pure honesty, "Mullins and Starkey were jus passin' through when they saw 'em, they came n' told us and we sent the others ta go get you."

"They musta been jumped last night after we all left the fish shop." Gil said, he was squatted down next to his now dead friends, his hands folded together.

Uma didn't know them for very long but she knew them well. They went by the names: Billy, Coxswain, and Grisly. All names the crew chose for them of course. They were fairly young, around four years younger than Uma herself. Coxswain and Billy were both starving on the streets when Gil found them nearly one year ago and Grisly attempted to steal food from the Fish Shop three months ago. Knowing her heritage, Uma couldn't stand poor unfortunate souls. In pain and in need. Did she help them? Yes, indeed.

"Oh, and-" Harry held up and small note for her to read, "-this was also on the bodies."

 **[ Her majesty grows impatient ]**

Uma snatched the note from his hands and read the words over and over. Her mind was racing, what did it mean? She had already agreed to Evie's alliance, what more could she want?

"This is how our gracious Queen repays her allies?" Uma spoke, her rage fuming.

Harry and Gil look at each other, both too scared to say anything in fear of launching Uma into a rampage. She couldn't even process her fury at the moment, it was all happening so fast, all she wanted to do was act on her anger. She crumpled up the note, quickly turned, and began marching away.

"Uma! Where're you going?" Gil shouts at her.

"To see our beloved queen." Uma simply states.

"Wait!" Gill quickly stands up and runs after her, Harry starts following behind. Uma did not stop nor did she look back. She only had one thing on her mind. Her allies were dead, and someone was going to pay

* * *

As beneficial as being one of the Queen's top lieutenants was, Jay never found the appeal in it. There was no freedom or choice, all you did was listen to orders and tried to not be killed. There was no fun in it. Though, now that Evie was queen, he had to admit he had more independence, but it was never enough. All he wanted to to was run around, not a care in the world, and maybe take a girl with him on the way. Or a boy... he didn't really care which.

There was of course advantages of being in such a high position on the Isle. Jay no longer had to worry about people attacking him on the streets, no one would dare invoke the wrath of the queen. He also never had to explain himself anymore, people just listened to him. Evie was doing a fine job as queen. There was also a faint hint of pride in him, knowing that he was influencing the Isle and how it was run. That's the thing about Evie, she actually listened to him.

Jay walked down on of the castle's many hallways with great stride. He was heading for the throne room, no doubt he would get another muscle mission. He's been getting them a lot lately. Going down and roughing up a couple common folk to get them to comply with the queen or something like that. There was still blood on his shirt from the last mission he did; she was sending him out on them almost daily. He's noticed how much people now cower at his mere presence, like he was going to kill anyone at that very moment. Which is a very likely thing for him to do.

Promptly, as he was passing a door, it opened up and an arm dragged him into the room. His eyes widen and he tries to resist but the perpetrator was much to fast to give him time to react. The door slammed shut again and Jay found himself in Carlos' workshop. Most of the lights were off and strange images appeared on the screens in the corner. He turned on his heel to see Carlos himself standing at the door. Looking like he had a secret to tell.

"Carlos, what is this about?" Jay asked him cautiously, it was rather strange for Carlos to be acting like this.

"My plan failed," he said plainly, his head hung low, "she knows."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Jay told him, "I'm not as smart as you."

"The magic mirror signal was cut off as of last night," Carlos explained, gesturing to a series of jumbled up wires and machinery, "at first I thought it was a glitch in the hardware but I haven't gotten any feedback since then. She knows, Jay, she knows we planted it there."

Jay could hardly keep up with what he was saying, but he understood enough. He folded his arms and shifted his weight to one side, a large sigh escaping his lips.

Carlos spoke up again, "I don't know how she figured it out, I was very careful with everything."

"Have you told the Queen yet?" Jay asked.

Carlos' shoulders dropped, he made his way over to a few of his little trinkets, "I haven't found the right time."

"Look, Carlos, the Queen has to know-"

"You think I don't know that!?" He suddenly growled at the ruffian, his teeth bared and a frustrated look painted on his face.

Jay was taken aback at his outburst, the subject was more sensitive than he initially anticipated. Jay, with his silent footsteps, went over to Carlos who was now bent over his work space trying to hide his expression.

"Hey," Jay began to speak, he wasn't very good at the whole feelings thing, "it's gonna be alright, okay? Just, uh... don't sweat it." He put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"It's just... this was the one thing that kept us safe from her, even if it was only for a little bit." Carlos said, refusing to look at him.

"I bet you'll come up with an even better plan than before!" Jay tried to lift his spirits to the best of his abilities, but he was finding that this wasn't really his forte.

"That's what I spend all last night doing, I've come up with nothing," Carlos sighed, "Bargain Castle is nearly impenetrable from the outside, and getting in is out of the question too."

"You gotta tell the Queen soon though," Jay said, "the longer you wait the more pissed she's gonna be."

"I know that, I'm just... biding my time." Carlos chewed on his thumbnail.

Jay didn't know what else to say, again, he wasn't good at all this touchy-feely stuff. The only thing he did was place his hand on top of Carlos' for any form of comfort. Carlos looked at Jay in surprise. There faces were mere inches apart, Carlos could practically feel his hot breath on his lips. Once Jay realized how close they'd gotten, he quickly looked down and backed away. Clearing his throat, he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"I should um," he struggled to find his words, "The Queen is waiting for me... I have to go."

"I told you before, you don't have to call her that." He looked away from to boy again.

"I know..." Jay shrugged.

Carlos didn't press the matter, Jay was glad he didn't.

"Catch you later?" Jay tried to break up the tension.

"I'll be here." Carlos stated, preoccupied with another project already.

Jay nodded and left the room, still shaken by what just happened. He tried to forget about it, none of it really mattered anyway. He kept his eyes ahead, only focusing on getting to the throne room where the Queen would probably be waiting fairly impatiently. He wondered how long Carlos would force himself to stay in that workshop, without sleep or food. At least until he comes up with something knew, Jay decided. It was a bit of a long walk to the throne room from where he was, and Evie had already been waiting long enough, he quickly made his way there. Almost running into some servant in his stride.

Evie was gracefully sitting in her iron throne, a hand gently placed at the bottom of her chin, and a hint of annoyance in her eyes. Two guardsmen stood at the bottom of the steps with makeshift weapons secure in their hands. When Jay got there he hardly had time to explain himself before she spoke up.

"I trust you have a reasonable explanation for your delay?" Evie spoke calmly and viciously. It is as if venom was dripping from her throat.

"Yes, your majesty, I was-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jay," She interrupted, "I should believe that this will not happen again?"

"Yes, your majesty." Jay bowed his head slightly to show his respect.

"Now, there is the matter of your summoning," she said, "I've summoned you here to-"

A banging on the large wooden door interrupted Evie in her sentence, she looked up past Jay only to see the doors fly open with a kick. Who stood there with her foot outstretched and a menacing look on her face was none other that Uma herself. Evie could also see behind her were a few of her other guards, beaten bloody and tossed to the side. Behind Uma stood Gil and Harry, who promptly spit on the floor once the doors were opened. Evie had the slightest bit of a smirk tugging on her lips when she saw the pirates. Uma stepped forward, her knuckles white and bloody from her clenched fists.

"Uma," Evie said with a wicked grin on her face, "so nice of you to stop by, I was wondering when you would get here."

Jay puffed out his chest and stepped up to Harry who jutted out his jaw, ready for Jay to make the first move.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing here, princess?" Uma was in no mood for games, and certainly not for Evie's ridiculous royalty act.

"What ever do you mean?" Evie asked, pretending to be innocent to the situation.

"You think you can just murder my crew and expect to get away with it!?" Uma stated firmly, hatred and enmity rising up in her voice, "I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!"

"I never wanted to harm anyone of your crew, but I grow impatient for your answer," Evie explained, "some convincing was necessary."

"Convincing of what!?" Uma shouted, her frustrations becoming clear, "I already agreed to your stupid alliance."

"I have heard nothing of the sorts."

Uma was taken aback, "what? I sent Gil here to tell you."

"Gil has not entered this castle the entire time I've been in reign," Evie said sharply, "your lies will not work on me."

Uma stopped for a minute, her face filled with confusion and fury as she looked over at Gil.

"Gil, you told the Queen of the Isle that I agreed to her alliance, right?" Uma spoke through her teeth, the anger still set in her eyes.

Gil was previously very distracted by the decor in the throne room, not listening to anything that was going on, but he quickly snapped his head around to look at Uma, "um, yeah, yeah! I did."

"Stop fooling around, I can personally promise you I have heard nothing of Gil-"

"Oh no, it wasn't Evie I told, it was Mal." Gil spoke over Evie and a still silence fell over the room immediately following.

"What!?" Uma broke the silence with her booming voice.

"You told me to tell the Queen of the Isle that you accept her offer and agree to her alliance, that's what I did," Gil spoke defensively, "I told Mal that you agreed to her alliance."

Uma could not contain the rage that was teeming through her body, she violently grappled onto his leather shirt, her teeth bared as she pulled him into herself.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." Uma was being careful not to clobber him right there.

"What? Why would I joke about that?"

"Idiot! Mal is no longer the Queen of the Isle!" She shouted in his face.

He seemed unphased by the action, "oh! You know, now that you mention it, I completely forgot about that!"

She didn't know what pissed her off more, the fact that Gil could be so stupid as to tell Mal about her association with Evie, or the fact that her anger did not seem to affect him. She shoved him away from herself, causing him to stumble back on his butt; making his grunt a little in pain.

Uma promptly whipped her head back to look at Harry, who was obediently waiting for orders, she nudged her head towards Gil who was just now getting back up. Harry nodded, understanding Uma perfectly, and marched over to Gil. Taking his hook into his collar and dragging him out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, Uma was left to face Evie on her own. She looked back up at her, wondering what she'll do. Hell, if she's willing to kill just because she wanted an alliance, who knows what she would do with this news.

"Hard to find good help isn't it?" Evie spoke with an unexpected calmness and mockery.

"Look, Evie, I didn't-"

"I am your Queen, am I not? Address me properly, wench." She said coldly.

"You're no queen to me," Uma said with a low tone, "any queen who is willing to kill her subjects so freely shouldn't have the title."

Evie scoffed, "please, they were just commoners. Nothing special about them."

"They were members of my crew."

"Their deaths are insignificant."

"You better watch your fucking tongue, princess." Uma glared at Evie with fiery hatred growing in her.

Now Evie had fury developing in her eyes, she dug her fingernails into the arms of her throne.

Uma spoke again, "the deal's off. I'll never align myself with the likes of you."

"Is that truly what you want?" Evie asked, generously giving Uma the chance to change her mind.

"Never been more sure in my life." Uma turned and headed for the door. Eager to leave this messy situation behind her.

"And you will willingly let your restaurant fail? Leaving you and your mother on the streets to fend for yourselves?" Evie spoke and Uma hesitated in her motion, "I suppose you don't mind now that your territory will become unprotected once more, I assure you more of your crew will fall victim to my plans."

Uma clenched her hand into a fist as she stopped in her tracks. That sick fuck would really trap her in a corner like this? Uma was more than excited when Mal was put in her place by her best friend, a betrayal most would not survive, but Evie is turning out to be a bigger problem than her predecessor. Uma took a deep breath and turned to face Evie in her throne once again.

"If I join you, my crew will be unharmed?" Uma asked simply.

"I guarantee it." Evie said with confidence.

"Then..." Uma hesitated, "will you let me to join you once again?"

Evie smirked and leaned back in her throne, thinking over Uma's statement with pleasure. Uma waited there in agony, just waiting for her response. She knew that if she didn't align herself with Evie now, she would suffer. After several painstaking moments, Evie finally parted her lips to speak.

"Beg for it." she spoke with a despicable smile on her face.

Uma was visibly disgusted and surprised, "excuse me?"

"Beg me for my forgiveness and I might just give it to you." Evie spoke with so much superiority, it wouldn't come as a surprise if she thought of herself as a god.

"You can't be serious." Uma scoffed.

"I was the one to overthrow Mal and beat her at her own game, and I did it with a smile on my face," Evie told her, "ask me again if I'm serious."

Uma gulped hard as she assessed the situation. She cracked her knuckles with her fingers, she could hear her heart beating steadily in her chest.

"I-"

"On your knees." Evie commanded.

Uma hesitated one again, but she complied. Thanking the heavens Harry and Gil weren't in the room. She slowly dropped to her knees, feeling the dust and dirt on the carpet, and she looked up at Evie.

"Your majesty, I beg you for your forgiveness." Uma spoke stiffly and she tried to suppress her disgust and anger.

Evie relished at the sight of Uma on her knees begging. A wide smirk of pleasure appeared on her face. The great and powerful Uma was begging in front of her. Not many can say they've seen the sight. Uma looked a lot like Mal the last time she saw her. Another reason why pleasure was written all over her face.

"I will graciously forgive you, Uma," Evie said after a minute of basking in her victory, "you may rise."

Uma could barely handle the fact that Evie was practically commanding her to these things. She played along though, just waiting for her opportunity to leave. Evie was ruthless and cruel, she had no right manipulating the people of the Isle in this way. It made Uma's blood boil.

"Jay?" Evie said and he stepped forward obediently, "mind showing our newest ally out?"

"No need," Uma put her hands up, and sauntered over to the door, "I'll find my own way out. Rather not spend another moment with you people."

"An interesting comment, given that we will be working closely together very soon." Evie said but Uma did not respond. She just needed to leave. The castle walls seemed a bit less inviting, a little more closed in, and all Uma wanted to do was tear them to the ground.

She hardly recalled the trip she took through the castle, she remembered the way Jay showed her last time, and shuddering at the sight where he had pinned her to the wall in an interrogation. She hadn't been to the Queen's Castle much, but now she was realizing all the changes Evie has made in just the short two months she's been queen. She could now see that the blue flags were just spray painted over the purple that once stood there. The curtains were always open and the bleak daylight shined onto the carpets, something that never occurred when the Dragon Queen was in reign. Uma wondered if Mal was never overthrown, would she be stuck in a mess like this? There's no way to know now.

Her thoughts drifted to Mal yet again. She's been on her mind so much more as of late. Uma hasn't seen her since that night in the fish shop. The taste of her lips still lingered.

 _We could be the most powerful team on the Isle, Uma. I know you desperately want to sit up on that throne._

She hated the way Mal knew so much about her. A talent that she always seemed to possessed. And yet, Uma knew nothing about Mal. Sure she knew the stuff everyone else knew, her mother's Maleficent, she's sadistic, she has no respect for anyone, and her stupid tags will be placed all around the Isle. Uma wanted to know the deep dark secrets, the deep desires that drive her and motivate her, she wanted to get under her skin and exploit her weaknesses. Too bad someone beat her to the chase. Another reason why Evie is now slowly climbing to the top of the list of people Uma despises.

Uma left out the castle's very large and intimidating front door only to find Harry and Gil waiting for her eagerly.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked her once the doors shut again. Uma didn't stop for a second in her stride, both Harry and Gil straggled behind to keep up with her.

"Queen Evie is now our new ally." Uma stated firmly.

"What?" Harry was shocked, "that brat killed our men! Ye can't join her, ye should have killed her! By the seven seas, Uma, look at yourself. Ye can't do this to yer crew, it isn't fair."

"You know what they say, Harry." Uma's lips twisted into a villainous grin.

"What are ye going on about now?" He asked, still frustrated with her.

She stopped and looked at him, her face had an evil grin on it, "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Harry thought for a moment, considering what it could mean, but then his face slowly turned to realization, "aye! Ye are despicable indeed, my captain, very despicable indeed."

Uma let out a chuckle, "just wait, soon I'll be sitting on that throne. With our beloved queen begging at my feet."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back again with another chapter!**_

* * *

The dining hall of Bargain Castle is rather small compared to the other dining halls of the four major residences. Why Mal found herself there, she didn't know. All she knew is that her ribs can be seen clearly and her cheeks have sunken in. The hunger has started to interfere with her work. She would eat the food her henchman brought in to her, but she threw him off the side of the castle three days ago after bothering her too much.

When Mal stepped into the dining hall, she never expected to see her mother sitting there frantically flipping through a book while eating off a small tray of food. It was certainly awkward when Mal saw her mother for the first time in weeks, and even more awkward when they started conversing for the first time in months. Mal got a small tray of food, not unlike her mother's, and began to eat slowly. Desperately wishing she could be alone.

"I-I think I've got it, Mal," Maleficent spoke to her daughter without even looking up from her book, "a way to break the barrier! If I can generate enough electricity and somehow... shoot it up into the sky, the barrier could break!"

Maleficent's hands were sporadically trembling as they ran through the pages of the ancient spellbook. Mal also noticed the small scratches and nicks on her hands. Probably from experimenting or too much fidgeting, causing her almost claw-like nails to damage her hands. Her plan was good; if only Maleficent hadn't tried that exact strategy about two years ago.

Mal just quietly ate her food, keeping a hand on her neck for security and comfort. Still after all these years Mal couldn't sit soundly in the presence of her mother.

"So, how's school going, Mal?" Maleficent asked absently.

"Mom, I haven't gone to Dragon Hall for a year and a half," Mal told her mother bluntly.

"Yes, yes, that's great, darling." Maleficent mumbled as she violently tore out a page in her book, examining it closer.

"When I left you came to the castle to give me one of your spellbooks, remember?" Mal asked.

"Do not touch my spells, Mal, a little girl like yourself can't handle that kind of power." Maleficent was still very preoccupied with her work, never looking up from it.

Maleficent's plans in the Queen's Castle never succeeded, which is why she moved back into Bargain Castle a year into Mal's reign as queen, but that doesn't mean she hasn't stopped trying. It is safe to say that Maleficent has been working nonstop to find a way off the Isle. To find a way to her revenge. As one would say, like mother like daughter.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Maleficent spoke about the exact topic Mal had been obsessing over for months, "I never liked that Evie girl."

It came as a shock to Mal that her mother still somehow paid attention to her life. She froze in her motions and looked up to see her mother, still occupied with her her work.

"I know," Mal said in a monotone voice, " you never seemed to shut up about it."

"I see..." Maleficent held her ripped off sheet of paper up to the light to analyze it closer, "and you never seemed to listen."

Mal sighed, she knew that tone. She's heard the lecture a thousand times, even when she was little.

"Falling in love is weak, Mal," Maleficent finally looked up from her book to stare at Mal with her magical eyes, "I hope you understand that now."

"I know," Mal couldn't look at her mother, she stared down at the floor, "and I'll do better. Promise."

"Can't believe you let your throne get taken by that bitchy little princess." Maleficent went back to her work.

With that comment, Mal stood from her seat and made a swift exit out the door. Not giving her mother a second glance as she left the dining hall.

Mal could hear her mother still though, "Your father is going to hear about this!"

Mal closed her eyes and a large exhale of breath escaped her. That was a new development in Maleficent's sanity; she was constantly bringing up Mal's father. Of course, neither of them knew who he really was. They could both make some fairly good guesses, but nothing was for sure. What scared Mal the most was that this wasn't the first time Maleficent started talking nonsense. It seems so many years put into her work has taken a toll on Maleficent. Sure she can curse a girl for sixteen years, but she had magic then. A fairy going so long disconnected from magic will affect their mental stability. For Mal, seeing her mother, such a strong powerful role model she's had for most of her life, in a state like this makes her stomach churn. It made her light headed and question her own mortality. Almost seeing herself in her mother. Mal knew it was crazy but she couldn't help but wonder if she might become like that one day.

She made her way to her room, avoiding any annoying henchmen along the way. To say that it was a mess would be an understatement. Chairs were all around broken or tossed about, the table was flipped over, her bookcase lay in the center of her room, and hundreds of books and papers scattered about with nonsensical scribbles on them. She sat down on her bed, the pounding in her head was relentless. She rubbed her eyes that no doubt had dark circles underneath them.

The nightmares still haven't stopped. She was lucky to get two hours of sleep a night. Her revenge, her throne, and... Evie taunted her mercilessly.

* * *

"Wonderful view, isn't it?" A voice came from behind her.

Uma turned to see none other that Evie standing there with her on the balcony holding two drinks in her hands. She walked over to her, hips swaying gently, and placed a glass on the railing for Uma to take. She was staying in one of the guest rooms for the night. The queen requested her presence to go over details of their alliance with her advisers. She hated it; she hated it so much that she nearly stabbed herself with her own sword. Though she went along with it. For her plan to work she needed to make sure Evie trusted her completely.

"Yeah." She finally responded to Evie, looking onto the Isle; and past that there was glittering Auradon, cascaded by colorful clouds and a sky lit up by the sunset.

"Auradon seems like such a long way," Evie said, "in truth it's really only about a couple hundred meters across the water; so close and yet so very far."

"It can stay far," Uma swirled her drink her in glass, "nothing good there."

"Funny," Evie's lips curled into a playful smirk, "Mal used to say the same thing."

Her chest constricted, that got to Uma more than she realized. Being compared to Mal was something she hated with every part of her soul. Her grip on the glass tightened almost enough to break it.

"Is that so?" Uma tried to keep calm, though her tensed muscles made her anger painfully obvious.

"I didn't mean it like that," Evie let out a small laugh, "just... Mal and I used to spend a lot of time out here. You know before..."

"Yeah I get it." Uma took a swig of her drink, deciding it probably wasn't poisoned.

A silence fell over the two. They only looked out onto the darkening sky over Auradon.

Uma decided to speak again, "so... how did things get so bad between you and Mal?"

In reality, Uma really wanted to ask her how she was able to deceive the great Dragon Queen and use her greatest allies against her. She knew that would be way too obvious and up front so Uma chose to be patient. Patience was something that never appealed to her, yet she will wait as long as it takes for that throne.

Evie sighed, "one could say things were always bad. I was just too blind to see it."

Uma wanted her to elaborate but she knew she already overstepped her bounds. What she did notice, however, was that Evie shuddered while putting her arms together for comfort.

"I... I never knew." Uma hated talking about feelings. Feelings were weak.

"There were quiet moments though," she said, "like when we would come out here. Mal would be loving and kind, making the outside world disappear, and it would just be us. Together."

Uma's face scrunched up in confusion. Mal? Being kind? If Evie thought that then she must have been blind.

Evie spoke again, "I suppose that's what made it so hard."

Uma looked at her and saw the distant, dismal look she had on her face. For that one moment, she looked so hurt and full of regret. Uma wondered if this was the first time she was opening up about her whole relationship with Mal. She hoped it wasn't. That would just be too easy.

Figuring that she ought to change the subject, Uma spoke before taking another swig, "refreshing to finally see you out of that throne."

That seemed to snap Evie out of whatever daze she was in, she then laughed a little, "it's good to stretch my legs."

"You spend your whole day in that stupid thing?" Uma asked her with genuine curiosity.

"It's better than washing dishes." Evie said with a cheeky grin.

Uma smiled and laughed, "okay, I get it. I bet you haven't done a lick of hard labor in your life, princess."

"And I don't intend to start." Evie smiled at her.

They both laugh, a bit restricted, but they still laugh. Uma could not get distracted from her goal though. Evie's hospitality could only be a ruse to bring her guard down. She couldn't think of any other reason why she would be acting so friendly towards her.

Evie took a short breath and then spoke, "I would like to act more like a proper queen, and let people in. That's another reason why I wanted us to be allies. I'm going to be hosting a ball, here at the Queen's Castle."

Uma scoffed in amazement, "I didn't even know the castle had a ballroom."

"It doesn't," Evie told her, "but Maleficent's old laboratory is more than enough space."

A ball on the Isle of the Lost seemed like some kind of practical joke. Imagining pirates and gangsters getting dressed up to socialize and eat small portions of food was something Uma couldn't believe.

"You know," Uma frowned a bit, "when I agreed to be your ally, I didn't think we'd be playing fairy tale the whole time."

"Don't worry, we'll deal with Mal as soon as this is over with," Evie put a hand on her shoulder, "but before that I would like to present myself as a suitable royal."

Uma turned to look back at the Isle causing Evie's hand to fall off her shoulder, "who all would be invited?"

"The important people, you and a few of your pirate companions are welcome." She told her.

"Important people? Does that mean-?"

"Mal isn't invited." Evie stated simply and coldly.

A playful grin found its way on Uma's face, "strange, I think I remember a certain sixth birthday party she wasn't invited to either."

Evie sighed heavily, "somehow, I knew you would bring that up. You and I both know why Mal isn't invited."

Uma scoffed, "I don't mind, I don't want to see that bitch anymore than you do."

"Good," Evie had a satisfactory smile on her face, "I'm glad we agree."

Uma looked back at the horizon, now the sun was only a small sliver against the deep blues and purples of the sky. Exclusively at the Queen's Castle can you get a view like the one she saw. In every other place you can't see over the annoying castles of Auradon. Seeing the colors brought Uma peace and serenity, something she hasn't known for a very long time. Yes, she could get used to living to diplomat life, but she must not waver from her plans. She has much bigger goals than just being Evie's lap dog.

"You are a valuable asset to me, Uma." Evie told her. Uma then felt her hand on top of hers. She quickly darted her eyes to her hand and then up to meet Evie's.

"W-well... I mean," Uma felt her cheeks growing hot at the sudden contact, "you can't really think that."

Evie let out a sultry giggle, "there's a lot of things I think."

Uma watched as Evie's lips parted, her eyes gently closed, and she started to lean into her slowly. Uma became frozen as her eyes widen. She watched as she felt Evie's lips brush deliciously against hers until Uma finally jerked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Uma asked sharply as raised her hands up slightly for defense.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Can you go five minutes without trying to get someone into your bed?" Uma sneered. She was disgusted; how could she ever let something like that happen?

"It meant nothing, Uma, I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Just spit it out, princess, I know you want to." Uma was nearly yelling, moving her hands about in large gestures.

"I didn't know you would react like this."

"Of course you didn't," Uma hissed, "because you're so perfect, and no one can resist you. Even the Dragon Queen herself couldn't say no. Well I'm not like everyone else, Evie, I won't trip over myself for you and I certainly won't allow you to manipulate me like everyone else on this godforsaken Isle!"

Evie stepped away from her, a hand coming up to her chest for protection.

"I should go." Evie said quietly.

"Yeah, you really should." Uma barked, her arms crossed together.

She was a bit hurt by how direct Uma was, but she swiftly made her way out; being sure to hide her expression. She went towards her own quarters and left Uma there on the balcony alone.

Uma put a hand on her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. She never anticipated how difficult Evie was going to make her plans. Looking back out onto the deep blue sky, Uma put her elbows on the railing and leaned forward on them. Then she looked down at the dirty, ruthless, and breathing Isle. She wondered if Harry and Gil got home alright. She wondered if her mother would kill her for abandoning her in the restaurant for the day. She wondered if Mal is already planning to raise hell because of her little alliance with Evie.

"Not this again, you can't be thinking about her again." Uma mumbled to herself.

She tore herself away from the balcony and rushed over to the mirror in her room. Trying to think of anything but _her_.

"You're weak," Uma clenched her fists as she saw strands of her hair fall over her face in the mirror, "letting your feelings conquer you," her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing that could be heard through her teeth, "you can't let your emotions get the better of you. You are Uma, daughter of Ursula, destined to rule the seven seas. Get a fucking hold on yourself! You're weak! Why can't you just admit she'll never truly love you!? Not like she does that bratty princess! You mean nothing to her! Just fucking admit it to yourself! She doesn't love you!"

It was only when Uma saw the blood on her fingers from the broken glass of the mirror did she stop. She slowly removed her fist from the shattered mirror; loose pieces of glass fell from the frame. The throbbing pain her her hand could not be ignored, yet her face refused to show it. Uma watched the blood drip down the edges of the fractured glass and saw the now many images of herself in the shattered mirror. Uma brought her hand up to her chest and held her other hand up to her wrist to check for injuries; never once breaking her gaze with the mirror. The blood slowly trickled down her hand, into her palm, and down her arm. She closed her eyes and let out a long huff of air. A tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Have fun reading!**_

* * *

The walls of the Queen's Castle were as menacing as they were fascinating. Though Uma only found grimace and mockery in the walls; looking at them as she sat in the leather chair in her room, her lips quirking into a vengeful sneer. The rhythm of tapping from Harry's ridiculous hook banged in her head like a drum, her hand curled into a fist and her eyes did not waver from the particular crack in the wall she had been staring at. It almost looked like a smug grin, it made her blood boil, it was mocking her, taunting her. She didn't know how far gone she was until Gil burst into the room with grandeur, victoriously holding three loafs of bread in his arm and another between his teeth.

"I have returned!" He shouted ceremoniously, his words a bit jumbled because of the bread in his mouth.

"Finally, I'm starved ." Harry hopped down from the desk he was sitting on and snatched away a piece from Gil, quickly taking a harsh bite from it.

They basked in their fairly insignificant victory against the Queen. Uma didn't quite remember what prompted Gil to leave and go steal some food from the kitchen, but she did remember how much she didn't care.

"You guys do realize we could have just asked the servants to get us something, right?" Uma said, not in the mood for their foolishness.

"Well now that's not very fun." Gil pouted.

"Whatever," Uma waved at them absently, "I've got bigger things to worry about."

"But, captain, I got this one special for you." Gil presented a slightly bigger loaf to Uma much like a child presenting an accomplishment.

Uma saw his pleading eyes but they did not affect her; she smacked the bread out of his hand.

"Does it look like I care about bread at the moment?" She asked heartlessly. Sorrow and regret filled his face as he looked down, trying to hide his expression from her.

"Don't worry bout 'er, Gil," Harry spoke up smugly as he sat on the bed, eating his food with a smirk on his face, "she's jus in one of 'er moods."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes darted up to look at him.

"Oh nothin'," Harry looked about the room innocently, "it's jus ye been in this mood ever since ye spent the night in this devil's castle."

Uma couldn't stop herself from glancing over at the broken mirror on the other side of the room. Her fist throbbed just at the thought of that night.

"Shut up, I'm not in a mood," she crossed her arms defensively, "I'm just not gonna deal with your idiocy right now."

The three of them were asked to arrive at the castle the morning of the ball. Uma had to practically drag Gil and Harry there; they whined and complained the entire way. Neither of them seemed to understand the importance of gaining Evie's trust. All they wanted to do was storm the castle and kill anyone in sight. Uma found no satisfaction in that plan. She longed to see that look of hurt and betrayal on Evie's face when her throne is taken out from under her. Uma smiled wickedly just at the thought.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door. All three stood and Gil quickly hid his bread under his shirt.

"Miss Uma?" A lady's voice could be heard on the other side of the door, "may I come in? Her majesty has asked me to get you ready for the ball tonight."

Uma felt a large breath of air leave her, "yes, come in."

A servant girl dressed in rags entered the room. She had a homemade tape measure around her neck and many assortments of fabrics in her hands.

"I'm afraid I have to ask the boys to leave, Miss," the servant said apologetically, "they must go to the west wing to be fitted and groomed."

"Fitted?" Gil asked while dropped his loaves of bread.

"Groomed?" Harry scratched his ear with his hook.

"Well what did you think you were gonna wear to the ball?" The servant asked.

The two looked at each other with shrugs and confused looks.

Gil finally spoke up, "this?"

The servant let a smile onto her face, "her majesty won't allow that. Now shoo, I have to work with Miss Uma for the time being."

With that, the boys were whisked out of the room, sent off to go find the west wing with no directions. Needless to say, they got lost and some guards had to escort them to their destination.

The servant then turned to look at Uma, the array of fabrics still in her hands, "now, shall we get started?"

Uma took a step back, putting a hand on the arm of the chair, "started with what?"

She let out a light chuckle, "with your fitting of course."

Uma's eye's widen in horror, "oh no, that won't be necessary."

"Miss, her majesty has asked personally that I fit your dress for tonight."

Uma then realized that the fabrics in her hands weren't fabrics at all. They were, in fact, ballgowns for her to try on. She gulped hard and felt her hands begin to sweat. If Mal wasn't, Evie was most definitely going to be the death of her. It was as if she was trying to torture her in the most twisted, vile way she could come up with.

* * *

Cool water washed through her hair like a wave, she felt relaxed and content as another bucketful dowsed her hair. The water trickled down off her strands like raindrops, their rhythm was soothing. She let out a sigh of tranquility, for the first time in a long time, peace washed over her. Her problems were forgotten.

"Does her majesty like the temperature?" The young girl with a makeshift comb in one hand and a towel in the other asked.

"You know, Dizzy, I never thought I would be getting ready for a real ball," Evie let her lips curl into a satisfied smile, "no one would think of having them while Maleficent was ruling, and Mal... well you know Mal."

"It really is like a fairy tale!" Dizzy's smile went from ear to ear. Evie had so graciously invited her to come, only if she was the one to style her hair before the big night. Dizzy was extremely glad to get out of the salon for the day; the chemicals and dyes can really get to the head. Seeing the Isle isn't all that bad either. You just have to look past all the thieves and vomiting people on the streets. Dizzy also could never resist a castle.

Evie allowed herself to indulge in a little excitement, "isn't it grand? Although we must not forget; tonight is not just for fancy dresses and beautiful scenery, I must uphold my duty as a Queen before anything else."

"My mom and grandma used to always go on and on about the balls and parties they attended in their time," Dizzy said as she began to comb through Evie's royal blue hair, "Oh my, Evie! What if you meet your true love tonight?"

Evie let out a light bit of laughter, "I can't be thinking about that—"

"But what if you do meet someone? Wouldn't it just be magical?" Dizzy swooned with a dazed look her her eye.

Evie looked down, suppressing her emotions, "I gave up on that a long time ago."

Dizzy frowned in confusion as her brow furrowed, "why? You used to talk all the time about how you would meet the perfect prince and live in a castle."

Evie sighed in grief, "when you're older you'll understand."

Dizzy let out a groan in disgust and anguish, "I've been hearing that more and more lately."

"I might not meet someone, but you could." Evie spoke, a hint of a smile on her lips.

She could practically feel Dizzy's gleeful grin.

"You really think so?" Her voice lifted to the heavens.

"It's like you said: it will be a magical night," Evie's smile grew brighter, "anything can happen."

* * *

"It's too tight!"

"Just shut up, okay? I'm working on it."

"I feel like I'm choking!"

Jay readjusted Carlos' bow tie for the millionth time that night. He may be a brilliant inventor, but his skills in the fashion department are solely lacking.

"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Carlos tugged underneath his collar uncomfortably.

"You hang around our queen long enough and eventually you'll learn all about fashion and etiquette." Jay explained as he straightened Carlos' tie once again.

"I don't understand why Evie is throwing this stupid ball," Carlos turned to look at himself in the fractured mirror of Jay's room, "we have much bigger things to worry about."

"You know exactly why she's doing it," Jay slicked back his hair, "if Evie is able to create unity on the Isle then our chances of beating Mal are all the better."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "since when did you become so political?"

Jay let a warm smile on his face and laughed a little, "guess it's just in my blood."

Carlos adjusted his jacket, looking at himself up and down. Even though Evie was infinitely busy all the time, she still managed to design special outfits for both him and Jay. Carlos wore a historical Victorian suit with patches all over and rusted brass buttons. Though it did fit very comfortably and it came with a palette of black, red, and white; his favorite colors. Jay also wore a traditional Arabic robe, having rusted buttons as well. His favorite colors were also represented, but Jay had always preferred leather over any fancy traditional wear his father had stashed away. Maybe that's why Evie had the pants made from a soft leather. There was no doubt both of these outfits cost a fortune and must have been very difficult to get the materials.

Carlos wondered if this is what the Auradon kids had to do all the time. He had heard stories from more than enough villains over his lifetime about royalty and nobility. How they had to look proper and poise all the time, how they projected power in just the way they dressed. He saw Jay roll his shoulders back and stand up straight to look presentable.

"You think her majesty will like it?" He asked.

Carlos turned to look at him and shrugged, "maybe."

"I wonder what she'll wear." Jay pulled up his collar.

"Who knows?" Carlos ram his fingers through his straightened white hair, "though she has always liked to show off."

Jay laughed a little, "you can say that again, remember when we were seven and she made us watch a fashion show of hers and she just walked around our hideout?"

Carlos snickered, "yeah and most of the stuff she wore was her mom's, man was she pissed off when she found out."

"And then Mal and I had to carry all the clothes back to the Castle Across the Way." Jay said with nostalgia.

Both boys dropped off at the mention of Mal. They stood still in silence, only looking down at the floor.

"I still don't think we did the right thing." Jay said quietly.

"What other choice did we have, Jay?" Carlos said to him, he's had this conversation far too many times.

Jay put a hand on his arm uncomfortably, "I just wish things didn't get so bad."

"I know, Jay, I feel the same way," he said with comfort, "she brought it on herself though. That bitch never deserved the throne."

"Yeah," Jay took a deep breath, "I guess you're right, I just can't stop thinking about what she could be doing right now, you know? What could she possibly be thinking, I just wish I knew. I would feel so much better."

"Well it can't be that hard to guess, she's angry," Carlos told him, "she wants revenge, that's for fucking sure."

"She could also feel lonely, and empty," Jay looked down sympathetically, "she could feel desperate and abandoned..."

"I don't think you should really be worrying about that right now," he said, "we'll have guests to entertain soon."

Jay let out a small laugh, "I still can't believe she invited all those people."

"My mother's coming," Carlos' face quirked into a small smile, "she scoured her closet last night for her best fur coat to wear for tonight."

"Oh that reminds me!" Jay rushed over to the wardrobe he had in his room.

He opened the creaking wooden doors and Carlos could see all the various leather items he had stashed away. Jay dug through his clothes only to pull out what looked like a white fur coat that was a bit smaller in size but looked like it fit Carlos perfectly.

"Whoa..." Carlos breathed out, astonished by the almost flawless features it had.

"It was in a market stall, thought you might like it since... well you know." Jay explained.

Carlos took it from his hands and felt the soft fur as it tickled his hands.

"This is..."

"I know, I know you say you don't like getting nice things but seriously, Carlos, you should indulge yourself at least once." Jay said.

Carlos took off the blazer he was wearing and then slipped the coat on almost effortlessly like he had done it a million times before. The fur felt warm and comforting, wrapping him in a cocoon of coziness. Carlos had only worn a fur coat once before and that was for his mother to see what it would look like on somebody.

"Thanks, Jay, I..." Carlos didn't know what else to say as he hugged the coat tighter, "I really like it."

"Hey, no problem," he smiled, "you should wear that tonight."

"Yeah... I might." Carlos still couldn't really grasp the reality of the situation. He was just so overjoyed at the gesture.

* * *

A clatter of various items and a shout of frustration caused one of Maleficent's henchmen to enter Mal's room unannounced to see if there was trouble. He only saw a pile of spellbooks on the floor and the once fearsome queen crumpled up on the floor in disarray. Her hands on her head, frustration written all over her face, and her eyes glowing a terrifying green.

"Mistress, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Get out!" She snapped, looking up at him. Causing him to stumble back in fear. He rushed out of the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

Mal was left there alone, still breathing very heavily, and her eyes glowing bright. She just heard about the ball Evie was throwing for all of the important people on the Isle, and she just heard how she wasn't invited. Though she knew why Evie never wanted to be in the same room as her again, what she didn't know was why Evie was doing such useless things. Was she trying to achieve a childhood dream of hers? Or was she simply rubbing salt into a wound that refused to heal? Whatever the case, Mal was livid. She couldn't believe Evie was using her royal status so pointlessly.

She has spent months trying to plot the perfect plan, trying to find the perfect moment to strike. However, now she realizes that the time may never come and if it does it might be too late. There is no time like the present.

Mal stood straight, her shoulders back, and hands in fists. She marched out of her room and off down the hallway to the Grand Hall. As she walked she saw several henchmen cower in fear, and some whispering about various things like the ball or the fact she was finally out of her room. She marched all the way down the stairs and to the hall where Maleficent's throne stood. She stepped up to it and saw her dark scepter leaning against one of the arms. She swiftly picked it up and examined the crystal closer, caressing it with her other hand. A wicked grin grew on her face as she quickly turned and left. Making her way towards the bustling streets of the Isle. Her sinister smile never leaving her face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Now back to our regularly scheduled programming!**_

* * *

The chilling night air blew through the streets with a howl. One who was foolish enough to be wandering around at night would bundle up into so many layers as they strolled, only to look up and see the glistening castle on the edge of the Isle. The Queen's castle could be seen from any point on the Isle, and one could only imagine what was happening inside with all those shining lights.

For the important and powerful, they didn't have to imagine. For they were already there, enjoying the many benefits of the ball. Rich and strange music played, there was no musical instruments made on the Isle except basic drums, flutes, and chimes. The freshest food one could find was being served on iron platters by the castle servants, while a sour cake made of rotted apples was the centerpiece of the dining hall. Villains and sidekicks danced wildly on what was made to be the dance floor, flinging about without any direction or rhythm. People grouped up into small circles, drinking small portions of homemade alcohol, and discussing gossip, business or fanning rivalries.

Gil stepped up to Harry who was looking bored leaning against a support pillar, wearing a fancier version of his red trench coat paired with a nice hat with a feather sticking out from it.

"I didn't think a ball would be this dull." Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh c'mon it's a little fun." Gil nudged him a bit. He wore a yellow, traditional French coat with gold trim and a white ascot around his neck while also wearing his hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"How much do ye think this cost?" Harry looked around, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmmm hard to say, haven't thrown many parties lately." Gil joked.

Harry didn't find it amusing, "'Er majesty's crown could pay a family's meals for over three months." He gestured to Evie who was smiling and socializing with glee, her crown sparkling in the candlelight.

Gil looked at the crown for a moment, "now that don't seem fair."

A sly grin grew on Harry's face, "it certainly isn't. Want to help yer dear ol' mate..." he opened his coat to reveal several stolen pieces of silverware and jewelry, "even the playing field?"

Gil smiled deviously and rubbed his hands together, "now that's what I call fun. Where shall we start?"

Before Harry could even speak, two arms draped over them and they felt a weight shift onto them along with the smell of alcohol. They both looked to see a heavy eyed Uma with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"I really love you guys, you know that?" She slurred while hugging them closer to her, their heads touching each other.

"Uh... Uma? You okay?" Gil asked with concern as he tried to break away from her death grip.

"I think our captain's been hitting the drinks a wee bit much." Harry then caught her from falling over.

"I'm fine guys," she stumbled, "just... I need to..."

Without warning. she kicked off her high heeled shoes she'd been wearing and they went flying across the dance floor. Both Gil and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of so much value being chucked across the room. Uma only giggled and snorted.

"That's much better."

"Captain, I think you ought to lay off the drinks." Harry caught her from falling again as he spoke.

"I told you I'm fine!"

She tried to walk away but she only stumbled a little as she lost her balance yet again. Gil and Harry both quickly followed behind her, making sure she didn't make too much of a fool of herself with all these important people in the room.

Dizzy was just passing through when Uma cut in front of her path, she stopped and watched as she stumbled along. Then came Harry and Gil behind her. They're so whipped, would do practically everything for her. Dizzy merely shrugged off the thought and continued on her way. She looked around the ballroom, more specifically she was looking for a suitor. Someone that would sweep her off her feet. What Evie said earlier was still on her mind.

As she walked, she accidentally bumped into one of the servants that were carrying food.

"Sorry about that." She quickly apologized. She looked up to see a small servant boy with a greasy looking face and ruffled hair.

"Don't let it happen again." He told her rudely and then went on his way.

It shouldn't come as too much of a surprise that people are rude on the Isle but Dizzy couldn't take her eyes off him as he walked away. She saw him disappear into the crowd and started to follow him, but she hesitated. Instead she decided that the boy shouldn't be bothered anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos saw Uma stumbling about giggling with Harry and Gil not far behind her. He saw the sea blue ballgown she wore, it was torn in several places and the front showed a lot of her legs. He swirled his drink in his glass as he watched Uma dance around wildly, though in a room full of villains she didn't seem to stick out too much. He took at sip of his drink, his fur coat tickling his chin as he drank, as he did he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Jay standing there, looking rather worried.

"What's the matter?" Carlos asked calmly, trying to make their exchange look casual and discreet.

"We've got a problem." Jay said in a low tone.

"What?"

"I..." he struggled to get the words out, "don't know how to dance." he winced, waiting for Carlos' answer.

He was taken by surprise, "that's it?"

"At least four girls have asked me to dance and I've had to turn them down," Jay rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, "I know the Queen asked us to make the guests happy no matter what but I just don't know what to do."

Carlos let out a heavy sigh, "look, it really isn't all that hard."

Jay watched as he put his glass on a nearby table and then, with his free hands, grab onto Jay's and lifted them up in the proper position.

"Uh..." Jay tensed up, "what are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to dance, Mr. Fashion-And-Etiquette," he told him, "now put your feet like this."

Sooner or later, Carlos and Jay were dancing together in one small corner of the ballroom. Jay's cheeks remained red the whole time as Carlos guided him through the motions flawlessly.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Jay asked.

"Like you said, stick around Evie long enough and eventually you'll learn something." Carlos said smugly, a smile dancing on his face.

Their attention was quickly drawn up to the single throne found in the room when an adviser stepped up to give an announcement.

"Attention everyone!" He croaked, holding a glass in his hand and looking a bit drunk, "may I announce our esteemed sovereign; Evie, Queen of the Isle of the Lost."

Carlos clapped happily as he watched Evie step up to the throne, turn, and look at all of her guests as she sat down gracefully. By this time the people of the Isle knew what to do when a royal stood above you and looked at you; everyone began to bow in respect for Evie. She smiled victoriously when she saw her subjects bowing before her.

In that moment, a chill went up Jay's spine. His breath hitched and he stopped dead in his tracks. Carlos' smile dropped with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jay looked up to make eye contact with Evie, who appeared to just had a similar reaction, and then his eyes landed on the door to the hall. Distantly, they could hear faint footsteps and the cries of agony from innocent guards and servants. Jay's heart stopped.

The footsteps became louder, but for Jay they were pounding in his head. His breathing stopped, his fists clenched, and his brow began to sweat. Then he felt Carlos' hand grabbing onto his wrist with comfort; Jay could feel his nerves too.

The doors burst open with a gust of wind, the fire on the candles faltered and flickered, the crowds of guests stood up straight from their bows in a hurry with worry written all over their faces. Jay couldn't quite yet see her but he knew she was there, her footsteps echoed throughout the hall steady and calm. Though Jay knew she was anything but calm. As the crowds cleared a path for her, he saw her. He felt the pounding in his ears and his hands tremble as he watched her saunter up to the throne, eyes never once breaking their gaze with Evie's.

Jay had difficulty coming to terms with the fact that Mal had come to them. On the night that all of Evie's allies would be at the castle. On the night that none of them were prepared. She stood there holding her mother's scepter in her hand, and that only made her seem more terrifying in Jay's mind.

"My, my, Queen Evie," Mal spoke with a hint of conceit in her voice, "what a glittering assembly."

Evie frowned as her nails dug into the arms of her throne. Everyone was either too shocked or too scared to interfere.

She spoke again, a playful look on her face, "royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Mal looked about the room as she talked; her eyes landed on Uma with a chuckle, "how quaint, even the rabble."

While Gil and Harry scowled with offense, Uma only giggled and leaned up against Gil. Mal had a sly smirk on her face as she watched her foolishness.

She looked back up at Evie, "I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted." Carlos spoke up, growling a bit with a fire in his eyes.

"Not wanted?" Mal put on this whole act of being upset and sad, her lips quivered as she whimpered and her eyebrows quirked up. Everyone realized her mockery when she burst out laughing, "oh my... what an awkward situation."

"Let's cut the impressions." Evie sneered, she stood from her throne slowly as she looked down at Mal.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy my performance?" Mal joked; her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Carlos is right, you aren't wanted here," Evie's expression never changed from calm and collected, though Jay and Carlos could tell she was distressed, "leave now."

Mal stared up at Evie, a hatred growing inside her, "bitch."

"I will not say it again, leave now." Evie's anger was starting to show through.

Mal tightened the grip on her mother's staff, "you'll have to make me."

Evie frowned, "I'm giving you the chance to leave with your life. Don't test your luck."

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Mal snarled, "if you did, you would have taken the opportunity to do so that fateful night."

"Would you like to test that theory?" She stepped forward with assertion.

Mal's lips quirked up in a smirk, "are you challenging me?"

Evie straightened her back and rolled back her shoulders, "what if I am?"

She chuckled under her breath, "do you really think you can take me?"

"The two queens are gunna go at it!" Uma's voice was heard from the crowd. Gil and Harry tried to silence her but they were clearly unsuccessful, "fight! Fight! Fight!" she started chanting.

Soon the whole room was chanting along with her, the rowdy villains can only stay collected for a short amount of time anyway. They crowded around in a circle, eager for the two titans to clash against each other.

"Your majesty, don't do it!" Jay shouted. He tried to get over there but Carlos held him back.

"Stay back, traitor." Mal growled as she looked over at him.

Evie stood there with uncertainty. The chanting pounded her head and time seemed to slow down. She couldn't show weakness in front of so many potential allies, and at the same time she couldn't ever hope to defeat Mal in a real fight. She was was pinned in a corner. She glanced over at Carlos and Jay who were fearfully waiting for her next move. Her hands began to sweat as she looked back at Mal who had a sinister grin on her face. She too waited for Evie's next move with anticipation. Slowly, she balled her hands in to fists. As she took a deep breath, she put her fists up.

"Let's see if your punches have changed at all, princess." Mal put her mothers staff on a belt on her back and then put her fists up as well.

"Stop talking and get this over with." She frowned.

"Whatever you say, your excellency." Mal mocked.

She rushed forward, her fist cocked back and ready to punch. Evie snapped her eyes shut, tensing and waiting for the impact of Mal's merciless fist. Yet it never came. Evie opened her eyes only to see Carlos standing in front of her.

"What the hell?" Mal said as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"Carlos?" Evie spoke softly.

It appeared as though Carlos stepped in between the fight, coat discarded and sleeves up, and he fended Mal off before she was able to hit Evie. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm.

"We have to get out of here." She recognized Jay's voice and didn't resist as he pulled her away from everyone.

Mal sneered and looked at Carlos with her glowing green eyes.

"You're really going to regret that." She snarled.

"I will never let you lay a hand on Evie again." Carlos put his fists up.

"You know nothing," Mal spoke lowly, "you just let her poison your brain to think whatever she wants. You're weak, Carlos, and you always have been."

"Leave now, Mal, before this gets any worse." He warned as she stepped forward.

She cried out in frustration, and before he could even react, Mal punched him square in the face. He recoiled back in pain, cupping his cheek with his hand. The crowds of villains around them hooted and cheered, finally seeing some action. Carlos readjusted his jaw and looked back up at Mal with a fury growing in him. He let out a cry as well and gave Mal a nasty uppercut right in the jaw. She winced and was thrown back by the sheer force of his blow.

Again the crowds cheered, holding up their glasses with grandeur. Mal grit her teeth together.

"You think you can really beat me?" The hatred in her voice was razor sharp.

"Beat the shit outta her, Carlos!" They heard Uma from the crowds.

Harry once again silenced her, they were supposed to be keeping a low profile and, of all people, Uma was screwing that plan to hell.

"What do we do now, captain?" Gil asked her.

"Aye, he's got a good point there." Harry said.

"Tear out her eyes!" Uma promptly ignored her comrades and only focused on the fight.

Harry couldn't help but watch as Mal ruthlessly slammed Carlos' face down on her knee. An unsettling crack accompanied his whimpers and cries. Red stained the floor and Carlos put a hand on his nose in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

Harry looked back at Gil, "I've got an idea, watch the captain will ya?"

"What kind of idea?"

"I'll tell ya later, jus make sure ye watch Uma," Harry said, "don't let her do anythin' stupid."

With that remark, Harry disappeared into the crowd and Gil looked back at Uma without a clue as to what to do with her. In that moment, he suddenly had to hold up and support Mal as she fell back into the crowd that circled around the fight. For a moment, he saw her bloodied and bruised face, the glazed over look in her eye, and the absolute determination and relentlessness she had. Immediately she hopped back up on her feet, ready to fight once again. He looked across the made up ring they had and saw how tired and beat up Carlos looked. He saw his bloody fists and black eye, he saw how his body swayed slightly as he stood there, and he saw that same determination. Neither of them were going to give up so easily.

Halfway across the castle, Jay was leading Evie through the many hallways to her private quarters. She struggled to keep up with his long strides, especially in her high heeled shoes, but he refused to let go of her hand. After a haste walk, Jay leads her into her room and locks the door behind himself. Before Evie could even say anything Jay turns on his heel and swiftly kisses her to shut her up. His hands cup her cheeks gently, and for a moment Evie enjoyed the promiscuous gesture. He broke their kiss unprompted, quietly breathing in and out.

"Don't you ever do that again." He told her.

A scowl scrunched up on her face and she proceeded to slap him right on the cheek. He winces in pain and his brow furrows in confusion.

Evie speaks up, "and don't you ever do that again, idiot, we're not fucking horny teenagers anymore I'm the Queen of the whole goddamn Isle!"

"Fuck! You've got a good swing on your hand," he rubbed his reddening cheek, "I'm wondering if you really could hold your own against Mal now."

Evie was suddenly brought back to the reality of the situation after that comment, "Carlos! He's down there by himself, he can't take Mal on his own!"

"Carlos can hold her off for the time being," Jay tried to subdue her, "I have alerted the guards in the west wing. They will be there soon."

Evie seemed a bit distracted and she sat down at her table and looked in the mirror that sat on it.

"Did you see her down there? Did you see how angry she was... she was like... a different person... a..." She couldn't find the right wording.

"A villain?" Jay piped up, still standing near the doorway.

"She must be stopped. Who knows what she'll do if this madness continues."

"You talk about her like she's a monster."

"Did you not see her, Jay? She might as well been a monster," Evie put her hand on her heart, "I can't believe I ever loved that girl."

Jay shifted uncomfortably where he stood and nervously rubbed his sweaty hands together. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Just under their noses, Harry Hook was quietly tip toeing down the hallway just outside the room. He carried a sack full of valuables from around the castle and he could hear their muffled voices behind a large wooden door. He silently glided over to it, but he didn't need to strain his ears to hear through the old wood door.

"I always liked it when you would come in late hours of the night to comfort me."

"Comfort you? I remember doing much more than that."

Harry instantly recognized them to be Evie and Jay talking behind the door. A sly smirk grew on his face as he listened with great interest.

"You really think no one noticed we left?"

"I know I would notice if someone like you left the room."

He only heard movement from then on. Harry merely shrugged and continued down the hallway with a skip in his step. He stopped for a second when he heard a crash coming from downstairs. The fight between Mal and Carlos was still going on.

Carlos slowly stood up, broken table remains laid all around him. His suit was completely drenched in his own blood, his left eye was swollen shut, his arm was twisted in a weird way, and his neck had deep impressionable bruises on it from Mal strangling him earlier. He looked across the room to see Mal there, terribly out of breath, her right hand broken and disabled while her left hand is balled in a fist. Around her lay various guards from the west wing, beaten bloody and out cold; out of the corner of his eye he spotted more guards coming for her. Though he knew she noticed them as well.

"You can't win this, Mal," Carlos struggled to get his words out, "you know you can't."

"I don't need to win," she breathed out, she spat blood out of her mouth, "I just need to send a message."

His eyes narrow in confusion, but he isn't given time to think about her remark before she charges at him. She jabs right in the middle of his stomach, a huff of air quickly escaped his lungs; he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach tightly. He turned to see what she will do next and to his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked around frantically only to see her standing next to the Queen's throne.

"Mal!" Carlos cried out, jumping to his feet.

She slowly caressed the arm of the throne, her lips curling into a sinister grin, "my throne..." she whispered.

"Guards! Seize her!" Carlos shouted.

Mal took out her mother's staff that was attached to her back, she gripped onto it tightly as she put a foot on the throne and looked down to see all of the people of the Isle. Her grin grew wicked as she looked down at all the pathetic people that mindlessly worshiped Evie and her nonsense. She saw the guards coming for her through the crowds as well.

"People of the Isle! Know that I do not go silently into the night! I do not rest and I will not relent while my rightful power is out of my grasp. I am the daughter of Maleficent and I am the true ruler of this Isle! I will haunt your children's dreams and make your protectors beg on their knees!"

From her room, Evie and Jay could hear Mal's booming speech. She let out a light gasp as she listened, holding Jay tighter out of sheer instinct. Harry as well heard Mal as he was just returning to the ballroom with his finds, he saw Gil and Uma's faces of disarray. For a moment, even with her severe drunkenness, Uma looked livid.

"You will never find me, and you will never stop me! For I will not let this treason on the crown go on any longer!" Mal shouts from the roof tops and just as the guards are about to grab her, she makes a run for it. Straight back behind the throne and headed for the glass window.

"No!" Carlos cried out, he tried to get to her as fast as he could but his leg was damaged in the fight.

Mal smashed through the glass window and fell through to the waters down below. Carlos looked down out the shattered glass only to see and small splash in the water.

"Master Carlos... she couldn't have survived that fall," one of the guards piped up, "especially with her injuries."

"Get a search party down there!" Carlos barked, "I want her found dead or alive."

"Yes sir!"

The guards run off out of the ballroom and Carlos turned to see hundreds of eyes looking at him, eagerly awaiting his next move.

"Party's over! Go back to where ever you came from!" Carlos snarled with rage. The night was over. Whatever Mal wanted to achieve, she got it. Everyone was shaken by her appearance.

The guests all shifted around, looking for their belongings, or someone else's, and began to make their way out. Carlos looked back down out the window and on the crashing waves of the sea. He clenched his fists tightly and grit his teeth. She got away once again, and they had the golden opportunity to take her down. He failed yet again. It was his fault that Mal had escaped, and it was his fault that he let her gain the upper hand in the first place. Now she's stated her message in front of the most important people on the Isle, she's demonstrated her true power and that was only the tip of the iceberg of what she is capable of. He was genuinely scared; he was terrified. No one is safe; not him, not Evie, and certainly not any other of their supporters on the Isle. She had won this round, but he wouldn't allow her to win anymore. This was war, and he was determined to win. He wouldn't let his sentimental attachment stop him any longer.

 _Even you, Carlos? You... are going to betray me as well?_

Carlos closed his eyes tightly and tried to suppress the memory. Things were so different back then. He remembered how Mal looked that night, that terrible night, and she looked so much younger; so much more innocent. Now though, now she looked more like a villain than ever before.

 _I will never let you get away with this. I promise you that much._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Who's ready to start?**_

* * *

It was one of the darkest nights the Isle has had in a while. No moonlight, or stars, could be seen through the thick cloud layer. Hardly anything could be seen in this light, even the lights of the Queen's Castle couldn't be used as a beacon for most of the people on the Isle.

Evie took a note at how dark it was that night as she stared up at the sky from the balcony in her room. One would think the sky no longer existed due to the pitch blackness. She rubbed her eyes gently and yawned a little. The past couple weeks since the incident at the Ball has been hell for her. She's had nonstop negotiations with allies around the Isle and constant damage control.

Strangely enough, Mal has been silent since that night. Jay is convinced she was truly dead, Carlos won't stop the search party,Evie was just tired of it all. Uma has been quiet too. She's hard at work looking for Mal as well. Seems like she's the most wanted girl on the Isle. Though what's new?

She pulled her luxurious robes closer into herself as the cool breeze blew through the air. Evie turned to return to her room and head to bed. A few lit candles are the only thing illuminating the room. The flames flicker and the shadows around the room shift and snap. Evie was making her way to her bed until a chill up her spine causes her to stop. She hears a small gust of wind behind her; her blood stopped cold.

"Evie Grimhilde," that devilish voice; nothing could make her forget it, "you're looking magnificent, aren't you?"

Evie quickly turned on her heel to see none other than Mal, perched up on the railing of her balcony barely visible due to the darkness of the sky. Evie let out a small gasp and covered her mouth politely.

Mal chuckled a bit, "the look on your face; did you really not expect me? I got your message."

A sudden realization hit her; her eyes widen as her body tensed up. Evie had forgotten she'd left Mal a message just days after the events at the ball.

"I thought you were dead." She told Mal quietly, placing a hand on her desk for security.

"Clever, placing the note in our old hideout," a small smirk appeared on her lips, "I'm surprised a snake like yourself remembers where it is."

"How did you survive?" Evie didn't want to play games she only wanted answers.

"Please don't ask me questions like that, you know I can't tell you." Mal hopped down from the railing and started making her way over to Evie. As Mal approached, Evie tensed and clenched her fists tightly.

"Still worth a try." She managed to get out.

Mal looked around the luxurious quarters, "been a while since I've been in here."

That's what made Evie's lips tug into a smile, "that's it? No snide quip about how this is rightfully yours?"

"You already knew that, princess."

Her heart leaped at the mention of the nickname Mal used to call her. Back in the day when things didn't go to shit. Though Evie betrayed Mal with the full intention of never rekindling their friendship, she never came to terms with the fact that Mal would never love her again either. It is the one thing that still holds her back from striking her down where she stands.

"So," Mal spoke again, she easily made herself at home and plopped down, slouching back in one of the many chairs in the room, "you were the one that wanted to talk, why aren't you talking?"

"Mal, I contacted you not entirely knowing if you were alive, let alone receive it, so I didn't prepare a whole presentation for you."

"You better start talking," she leaned forward threateningly, "or I might take matters into my own hands."

"That won't be necessary, in fact, I wanted to negotiate a peaceful resolution to our little rivalry," Evie explained, "people have gotten hurt, Mal, powerful people and I can't allow the madness to continue."

In the candlelight, Evie saw Mal's devious smirk, "Madness you say? Do you think I'm driving you mad?"

"I won't dignify that question with an answer," she frowned, "will you forget your grudges for a time and let me help you?"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like some. . . hero from Auradon," she scrunched her face up in disgust, "I don't like it."

"Just being royalty doesn't make people respect you, sounding like one will make me seem like a proper queen."

"You're not royalty, you stole that crown."

"Still makes me more of a queen than you."

"You better watch it."

"Make me, bitch."

Mal snarled and sprung to her feet.

"Oh," Evie chuckled a little, "I seemed to have struck a nerve."

"I promise I will take my throne back if it's the last thing I do."

"Mal, please all this talk about revenge is really getting old. Why don't you just admit you don't have the strength to beat me?"

In a fitful rage, Mal lunged forward and attacked Evie. The elegant queen tried to fend the demon off but her efforts failed and she backed up and tripped into her bed, dragging Mal down with her. Her predecessor propped herself up on all fours above Evie, catching her breath, and then quickly realized the position they were in.

"Get off me you impulsive fairy!" Evie still fought back, though her punches felt like nothing to Mal.

"Even your insults have gone downhill," Mal pinned down her wrists in an effort to stop the parade of fists blown at her, "this doesn't seem like a very peaceful resolution to me."

Evie realized her resistance was futile and relaxed against Mal's grip, "oh please, like you were ever going to agree to that. You just came here to see how your plans worked out; see me in full panic over the chaos you caused on the Isle."

"Can't deny that, princess, though I did want to hear what you had to say," Mal let a smug smile on her face, "pretty ballsy move, contacting me without your lapdogs knowing about it."

"You're so infuriating!" Evie growled, "no wonder you were never able to rule this place."

Mal's eyes widen a bit and her death grip looses out of shock, Evie takes this opportunity to shove Mal off of her and sit up straight on her bed. Mal, still in a bit of a daze, was thrown off the bed and stumbled back a little as she was now standing.

"Take that back or so help me I will see your head on a spike." Mal spoke in a low tone.

"You would never do it," Evie challenged, "as much as you'd never admit it you still have feelings for me."

"I know what you're trying to do."

"If you weren't still in love with me then you wouldn't have ever come here."

"Shut up."

Evie stood up assertively from the bed and swiftly walked towards her, shoulders back and chest puffed out.

"Make me," she said with conceit, "like you did back then. Make me shut up, Mal, I know you so desperately want to."

"You really think I'm going to fall for your tricks so easily?"

"You were always easy before."

"Clever."

"Thank you, I am, now what are you going to do about it?"

"You don't want to test me."

"Maybe I do, Mal, maybe I want to test your limits to the extreme?"

"Back off."

"Of course you would never really do it, you're too much of a coward now. You're too scared of what might happen."

"You fucking insolent—ugh!"

Mal pulled Evie in swiftly by her waist, crashing into her lips and savoring her long, forgotten taste. Evie's breath hitched at the sudden movement but she didn't resist one bit. She wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and snaked her leg around her waist, which Mal then supported by with her hand.

She harshly broke away, but still kept close to Evie.

"God I fucking hate you." She spoke in a low, husky voice.

"Just shut up." Evie spoke quickly and sharply as she dove in for another kiss.

As they embraced, Evie pulled Mal back down onto the bed, like she'd done it a thousand times before. Once she hit the soft surface, Evie removed her robe and exposed her bare torso. A chill went through her body as she pressed up against Mal for warmth. She ruthlessly bites down on Evie's lower lip, causing her to whimper in pain as the taste of metallic blood filled her mouth. Mal removed her lips and scraped her teeth down until they were bared against her neck. Evie let out a short gasp and a small moan at the feeling of teeth roughly biting down on her cool skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Evie whispers softly before letting out another small moan, "what if someone finds out?"

Mal only responded with another rough kiss, it was fast and desperate like an animal ravaging its prey.

"Why're you so worried about them?" Mal spoke between kisses, "it should be me you're concerned with. After all, I'm the one who's been tormenting you relentlessly."

Mal reveled in her words, enjoying watching Evie squirm underneath her. She decided to play it up a little.

"I have been your only thought, your final frontier," she spoke as she began to trace patterns over the Queen's thin panties, "so now you've got me? What're you gonna do?"

Evie let out a low growl and then shifted all her weight onto Mal, causing them to flip over and Evie to look down on Mal as she straddled her.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do," she ran her fingers down the figure of her body, "and you're gonna beg me to stop."

"Intriguing," Mal propped herself up on her elbows to look Evie dead in the eyes, "but you're going to be the one screaming for mercy, princess."

Evie let out a small giggle as she bit down on her finger, then she dove down into Mal eagerly.

The dark night went on as both descendants indulged in even darker affairs. Affairs that would ultimately lead to regret and deceit.

 _Peace was long forgotten the moment you betrayed me_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome back!**_

* * *

Uma shook off her exhaustion as she stalked the streets of the market for the millionth time. Harry and Gil, never far from her side, walked behind her looking tired and sullen. Uma scanned the area intently, frightening those who dared wander around at night.

She grumbled as she crossed her arms, "I swear this place gets worse by the minute."

"What do ya mean, captain?" Harry asked her with a cheeky grin, "we are at the brink of paradise!"

"I mean," she glared at him, "this place insults me; I can't stand that brat's rule any longer."

"Aren't you the one who told us to be patient?" Gil asked bluntly, earning him a death glare from Uma.

"Patience does not mean we sit around and do nothing," she told him, "to make matters worse we let Mal get away as well."

"To be fair you were absolutely hammered." Gil spoke out of line once again, getting himself a swift punch in the gut.

"Would you get over that already?" Uma spoke with frustration, "I wasn't even that drunk."

Harry and Gil both looked at each other, knowing not to speak but also knowing the full truth about Uma's behavior.

"If I may, captain, I don't see why the Dragon Queen has anything to do with our plan." Harry questioned cautiously, not wanting the same treatment as his partner.

"She is important because she is our majesty's weakest link," she explained, "most think Evie has forgotten all her feelings for that fairy but I know better. I know she'd gladly give up her crown before letting anything happen to Mal."

Harry's eyes quirked up with mischief, "I suppose yer right, captain, you are very inquisitive!"

"That I am, Harry, and that's why letting Mal get away was such a set back!" She hit him over the head with her hand like a scolding mother.

"Bloody hell, you sure are in a testy mood lately." He rubbed the back of his skull.

"Do you not remember what the queen did to us, to our crew?" Uma stepped up to him, "I will not stop until I get my revenge, not until Evie is begging down at my feet for forgiveness. She killed members of our crew and I won't let that stand."

Harry glanced up to see a hunchback man with a cowl held tightly against his head in the shadowed streets listening in on their conversation.

"Captain." He motioned to the man and Uma quickly whirls around to see the now frightened man in the street.

Uma let out a deep sigh and rubbed her head, "you know, I really wish you hadn't heard that, old man."

He said nothing, only frozen by fear.

She spoke up once more, "Gil, take care of this."

"Righty-o, Captain." Gil said and approached the man, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Meet us back at the shop after you're done here," Uma ordered, "I need a drink."

"Is that wise, captain?" Harry piped up as he followed after her, heading towards the fish shop.

Gil turned back to look at the man, a small eager smile dancing on his lips as his fingers tapped on the hilt of his sword.

"Right then, old man," Gil spoke, "how do you want to go about this?"

Uma and Harry walked out of earshot as they sauntered back to Ursula's shop. Harry walked with his hands behind his head.

"Ah, smell that air, Uma, it's the heavenly smell of the sea." Harry inhaled deeply.

"That's the stench of rot, Harry, you're mental." Uma folded her arms due to the chill in the air.

"Whatdaya say we get back to the shop 'n have a 'lil fun before Gil gets back," Harry draped his arm over her shoulder, "it has been a while."

"I don't have time for your foolishness," Uma shoved his arm off herself, "I have work to do."

"Oh come on!" Harry whined, "since yer brain's been filled with that revenge crap you haven't wanted to do anything with me. Not even when yer drunk out of yer mind!"

"Oh grow up, Harry, there's more to life than sex and booze!" She huffed.

"Just one kiss, my sweet Uma, that's all I ask." He dramatically got down on one knee with his hands out pleading.

"You're pathetic," she sneered, "you think you can get any girl to bend to your will just by..." she trailed off in thought.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Oh, my..." Uma mumbled and put a hand on her chin, "yes that could work."

"What could work?"

"Harry Hook, I love you." she smiled with glee as she went over and pulled him into a kiss.

"What did I do?" He asked her.

"You're the key to everything, my darling," she held onto his neck, "you're going to bend Evie to my will."

"What? What are you on about?" He stood up, pushing Uma off of him in the process.

"You and Evie," the devious smirk on her face only grew, "you're going to seduce Evie."

"What?" He was baffled, "and I'm mental? Uma, you can't be serious."

"Think about it, Harry, if you cozy up with our dear queen that'll give me the opportunity I need to take the throne."

"No, no way, this is bloody insane." Harry spoke sternly.

"C'mon, Harry, you're not scared are you?" She taunted.

He frowned, "That's not gonna work, forget it, someone else will have to do it."

"Whatever happened to: I'll do anything for you Uma, or I am your humble servant, Uma?" She questioned while mocking his voice, "if you do this for me, I'll let you do anything you want with me."

That's what made Harry perk up with intrigue, a devious smile appeared on his face, "anything?"

"After business hours, of course." She told him.

He thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hook, humming a bit as he thought.

"Alright then, Captain, you have persuaded me," he smiled, "but only if you uphold your end of the bargain right now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him into a swift kiss. He ran his hook along her jawline, scratching the surface of his skin, and pulled her in tighter by the waist.

Uma removed the hat from his head and held it as he roughly kissed her. She smiled wickedly through the kiss, her scheme already taking effect.

When morning came, it was hard to tell. The clouds were still too thick to see light through and the sun was only just rising in the very early hours of the morning. One of the most notable things about the Queen's Castle, is that the Queen's chambers faces east, where the sun rises. It is the only place on the Isle one can see the first light of the day. Though for Evie, it was an indication that her time with Mal was coming to a close.

She woke up alone in her bed and assumed Mal had fled in the middle of the night while she slept. When her vision adjusted she saw Mal's signature leather jacket draped over a chair, and soon Mal came into vision, leaning against a wall in the shadows.

"Mal, what—"

"Impressive trick you pulled on me but it won't happen again." She said sternly.

Evie rubbed her eyes, still enveloped by sleep, she sat up on her elbows and looked across the room at her enemy.

"What—what are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"Your little plan to seduce me into submission," she spoke with venom in her voice, "it won't work. You're out of your mind if you think I'll fall for you again."

"Mal, it's not like that." Evie was still too tired to bring on a full fight.

"Like hell it isn't," Mal sneered, "I know how you really feel, you don't care for me, and you never have."

"That isn't true—"

"Ha! Isn't true?"

"Please keep your voice down."

"No," she snarled, "you don't control me. I'm not one of your mindless subjects or foolish allies."

Mal began to gather her belongs that were scattered across the room for the previous night's engagements. She was about to grab her jacket before Evie got to it first. She picked it up and examined it. Evie had made that jacket for Mal once, a very long time ago, she was surprised that Mal still kept it and even still wore it. The dragon wings were one of Mal's most prominent symbols when she was in reign, they were designed by Evie when they were kids. Evie then held it out for Mal to take.

"I did care for you, Mal, don't ever think I didn't." Evie told her.

Mal let out a low growl, "Then why did you do it?"

She snatched the jacket from her hands and put it on as she rushed over to the balcony. Evie watched her go, a sorrow filling her body.

"It was so difficult, Mal, the hardest thing I have ever done." Evie told her in desperation.

Mal hopped onto the railing and zipped up her jacket, "You don't have to lie to me anymore, Evie, I see through them."

With that remark, Mal leaped from the balcony and latched onto a tree. She began to climb down to an Isle that wasn't even awake yet. Evie sighed heavily, placing a hand on her heart and quickly turned to exit her room as she pulled on her nearest robe. She made her way down hallways of servants and guards, and all the way down to Carlos' room. She entered the room without knocking and without announcement to see Carlos sitting at his workbench with a smile on his face.

"Excellent performance, Evie." He spoke with mischief.

Evie closed the door behind her with shaken hands. As she went further into the room she saw Jay was in there as well, looking more guilty than a criminal on trial.

"Did you plant the tracker?" He asked.

She nods, "yes, Mal has no idea."

Jay comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, your majesty."

"It was nothing," she suppressed her emotions, "it was really all too easy."

"Well with your expert seduction skills, it was easy enough." Carlos said as he fiddled with some switches on his machine.

"Were you two seriously listening in the whole time?" Evie questioned.

"No," Jay said with assurance, "I made him turn it off until the morning came."

"To which I say, it's nothing we haven't heard before," Carlos rebutted, still occupied with his devices, "it's not like you two used to hide anything."

"I could have gone without hearing that, thanks." Evie told him and he only shrugged.

"What's important is: the plan worked." Jay said.

"Yeah," Carlos tapped on one of the many screens in the room and suddenly it switched on showing a bunch of nonsense colorful pixels, "now we can see her wherever she goes."

"Where's she now?" Jay asks.

"She's heading north, which makes sense because that's where Bargain Castle is," Carlos explained, "funny, she's taking the same route around the Isle we took as kids."

"Well there's no better way." Jay told him.

"Not to Bargain Castle," Carlos said, "at this time it's much better to go through the marketplace or over the rooftops. Going that route is actually more dangerous than usual because of the shadow gangs."

"Maybe she's just not worried about that?" Jay suggested.

Evie's eyes then widen with realization, "or maybe she's not going to Bargain Castle."

Both Carlos and Jay look at her.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"She's going to our old hideout," she said, "no wonder we couldn't find her at the castle, she's been working from the hideout since the night of the ball."

"Jay, contact our allies around that area." Carlos ordered.

"No," Evie said, both of them stopped in their tracks, "she knows who our allies are, she was at the ball, we can't arose any suspicion. She already suspects me more than we can handle. We should wait, wait for the right moment to strike. Good thing is we know that area pretty damn well."

Carlos nods, "good idea, Evie, I'll stay here and watch over her."

"We wait for your command, your majesty." Jay said to her.

Evie nods, still shaken by her encounter with Mal, all she wanted to do at that moment was be alone. Though she had council meetings all day, she had no time to sulk.

"I must go get ready for our guests, will I see you both there?" Evie asked them.

"I'm pretty busy today." Carlos said absently.

"I'll be there, your majesty, don't worry." Jay said with a dashing smile.

"Well then," Evie said, "I suppose you are dismissed."

Both of the lieutenants nod and watch as she leaves the room. Evie hastily moves towards her room, trying desperately not to think about Mal, and failing. It brought her back the time before she betrayed Mal, before she became queen. A time she did not want to return to. Upon getting to her room she fell against the door and slide down until she touched the ground. Like all the times before, the harsh light of day shines on the cold realities of the night before. Evie could not dwell on her feelings, that is what the weak does, and she will not allow Mal to win. Though she still loves Mal more than anything, she won't let her love interrupt her plans. Afterall, love is for the weak.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back!**_

* * *

Dizzy Tremaine was always a dreamer, she was always pondering and wistfully thinking. Unlike the rest of the Isle kids, whose eyes were always down and they all kept moving forward, ready to strike like a shark. The only other person she'd known who dreamed like her was Evie, even if she was a bit older both girls always felt a deep connection with each other. They both looked towards the stars and let them twinkle in their eyes.

Ever since Evie became queen, Dizzy noticed things about her. Really, ever since she was Mal's adviser she'd been different. Dizzy often looked back on a time when her and Evie would draw pretty pictures of dresses and castles together and it felt like a dream. The past felt so much different than the present. Evie was more concerned with gaining the Isle's trust or taking out Mal than she ever was concerned with finding true love or living in a castle. Childhood is the shortest amount of time in someone's life, and some are shorter than others, but you never really appreciate it until it's over.

Dizzy found herself in the Queen's quarters once again only this time her room was filled with an eerie stillness. A quiet that was deafeningly loud, Dizzy could almost hear the distant screams of guests as Mal's fist cracked against Carlos' face.

"Dizzy, are you doing alright?" She jolted her head up to see Evie standing above her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Dizzy assured.

"You were just staring for a little bit there." She sat back down on her bed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired," Dizzy explained halfheartedly, "the shop has been needing more sweeping lately."

"Well I haven't been getting much sleep either," Evie went back to her fabric cutting.

The two had met up to talk design and make pretty dresses, just like the old days. Evie missed the simple things that made her happy, fashion was something that had become second priority in her life for a while now.

"I so wish my suit I made for Carlos wasn't completely ruined." Evie let out an exasperated sigh.

"He looked so good in it, I didn't know you made fur coats." Dizzy commented.

"I didn't make that, something Jay stole for him."

"I didn't think Jay stole for other people."

"I was surprised too, though they have been unusually close lately." Evie paused for a second and thought, putting her rusty scissors to her chin.

"Evie, I've been thinking a lot about the ball lately." Dizzy piped up, and started to fidget nervously.

"I know, it was a mess, I'm working it all out—"

"No! Not that, it's about something else. About... someone I met."

"Wait... you really met someone?"

"Well not someone like I thought I would meet but yes someone."

"Who is it? Oh no, don't tell me they're from Uma's crew."

"No, he was a servant at the party. I accidentally bumped into him."

"A servant? What's his name?"

Dizzy had a pained look on her face, "that's the thing, I don't know. It was a brief moment."

Evie's grin grew wide and her eyes fluttered, "how romantic! You don't even know his name yet you feel connected."

"You don't think it's weird that I don't know his name?"

"Love can happen in many different ways, it can turn out to be... something you never thought could happen," Evie trailed off in her words and stared absently, "something that makes no sense at all, but you can't help it either way."

"Are you okay, Evie?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Evie chuckled a bit, "this is wonderful, you're in love!"

"D'you think you could help me find him? I want to give him something." Dizzy said nervously.

"Of course! I'll ask my servants to find him. At least you were lucky enough to have him work here."

"Thank you, Evie! I know you're busy and all."

"This is way more important than uniting the Isle and everything." She said sarcastically.

"It means a lot to me."

"I know, and I'll do my best to find this boy for you."

Dizzy giggled with giddiness, she couldn't contain her excitement.

* * *

"Gil! Where the hell is he!? Gil!"

The lazy afternoon hours of the day always had a habit of ticking off the daughter of Ursula. For most, it was a time to relax and settle in for the rest of the day but to her it was when she had to clean the most dishes, scrub the most floors, and drink the most liquor. Her damned crew didn't know a thing about her problems, only sat about complaining about boredom or whatever plagued them that day.

"Someone better bring me Gil right now!"

The daughter of Ursula was storming around her shop, causing the rest of her crew to cower in fear away from her.

"We don't know where 'e's at, Captain." One brave crew mate spoke up.

"Well then fucking find him!" Uma roared, most of her crew scrambled to their feet and scattered out into the rest of the Isle in search for the son of Gaston.

"Uma, what's goin' on 'ere?" Harry Hook spoke gently with a wicked smile as he pushed his way through a crowd of his own crew that were scurrying away.

"Do you know where Gil went?" Her eyes were locked on him and burned with fury.

Harry pretended to think for a moment, "Nope, 'aven't seen 'im today."

"That French idiot better hope I never find him," Uma snarled, "I'll skin him alive!"

"I see, I see, an' what exactly did 'e do?"

Harry heard the ruffling of paper from inside her jacket as she yanked out what looked like a note. He couldn't really read the words, since he's never been the best reader and Uma was so angry she couldn't hold the paper still.

"What's that?" Harry cocked an eyebrow up.

Uma flipped the note around and cleared her throat before she began to read it, "To my one true, true love, I hope I don't mess this up. My beloved Captain is going to set you up with someone and I don't like that. I want you to marry me instead. I bet I would look a lot better in that castle anyway. I have a plan, don't worry you'll be safe. My captain doesn't suspect a thing."

Harry could almost feel the rage fuming from Uma.

"Alright, Captain, let's remain calm 'ere." He spoke cautiously.

"Calm!? Dumb ass, do you know what this means!? We have a traitor in our midst and I am not to be taken as a fool!" Uma's booming voice echoed throughout the shop, "I can't believe that idiot would go and fall in love with that princess! The fucking nerve!"

"Uma, wait—"

"Since when are you the fucking voice of reason!? Why aren't you up in arms about this you hate traitors just as much as I do!"

"True, but I don't think Gil is that dumb."

"It's right there in ink, Harry! He's in love with the Queen of the Isle!"

They heard some rustling outside and suddenly two of Uma's crew burst in, dragging Gil with them.

"Hey, guys c'mon what's the big deal?" Gil whined as he brushed dirt off his jacket.

"Well, well, well speak of the devil." Uma sneered as she glared at Gil.

"Captain! You're looking fine today, I saw some great finds in Jafar's shop and I know he's gone crazy and all but—"

"Explain to me this, Gil." Uma throws his note on the floor in front of him.

He goes silent and his eyes widen before it even hit the ground.

"Oh... where'd you find that?"

"Explain!" Uma barked and he winced.

Gil bit his lip nervously as he assessed his situation, "I-I can't, I won't." He said without making eye contact.

"I see," Uma ran her tongue across her teeth as she put her hand on her hip, "well I've got ways of making you tell. Harry, get the bucket."

"As you wish, Captain."

"Wait, wait, Captain, don't do this." Gil begged nervously as he was brought to his knees by Uma's two crew members.

"I'm sure you know what's coming next." Uma smirked as Harry brought out a bucket full of water with his hook.

"Captain, it's not what you're thinking." Gil pleaded.

"Really? Then enlighten me."

Gil glanced down at the bucket directly in front of him and saw his reflection in the water.

"I can't." He says painfully.

"Fine then, have it your way." Uma took a hold of Gil's head and plunged him into the water, bubbles escape to the top and before long Gil is shaking to be let up.

One of the crew members looked up, "Captain, he's been under there for a while."

"Shut up," She snapped, "he'll get what he deserves."

Harry paced from the outskirts of the shop, watching from a distance and making sure any strangers weren't looking to wander in. He scratched his chin with his hook as he watched his dear friend struggle for life.

Soon, Gil tapped rapidly on Uma's wrist, wanting to be let up.

"Look who's had enough," she casually forced him out of the water.

"Ready to tell me about your little affair?" Uma did not waste any time.

Gil gulped, water running down his face, "I-I can't tell you."

Before he could take another breath Uma slammed his head back under the water. She smiled watching his squirming body as it twitched under the cold, salty water. His face was turning purple and his lips were chapping, he began to sweat and knowing it was sea water, Uma could guess after the next few minutes of interrogation he was about to puke.

"I can't tell you!"

"You lying, sniveling coward," Uma growled after pulling him up for the sixth time, "betraying me will be your final regret. I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now in this shop."

Harry felt his blood stop cold as he heard his captain speak. Uma had certainly killed before but not someone that close to her, and yet Harry didn't doubt she wouldn't even blink at Gil's dead body after what he's done.

"Captain, I'm sorry," Gil was out of breath, tears were streaming down his face, and his vision was going blurry, "please forgive me it won't happen again."

"Tell me what you're planning with Queen Evie." Uma snarled, her hot breath penetrated his icy, cold skin.

"Please... please, Captain." Gil mumbled through his sobs.

By that point, Harry stepped in, "Captain, maybe 'e's had enough."

Uma didn't even acknowledge him, her eyes were set on Gil, "what are you planning!?"

"Captain, I don't... I don't..."

She mercilessly forced him under the water again. With every plunge, the faster the bubbles came up, and when he broke the surface again he coughed and sputtered before getting a single chance at a breath, then Uma would push him back under. It was a vicious cycle that slowly chipped away at his life. Fifteen minutes in and the bucket was nearly out of water for him to dive into.

Uma held him up close by his collar, her rage fuming, "We could do this forever, Gil, I've got all the time in the world."

At this point, Gil was barely conscious. His eyes continued to lull back in his head and his words became sparse.

"Captain... please..." His head fell forward and back with each word.

"Queen Evie; tell me what you're planning."

"She... wasn't gonna get with... Harry," he hiccuped, "I can't... can't let her."

He began coughing violently again.

"How long have you been planning on betraying me?"

"Please, Captain... let me go..."

"Tell me!"

"After... after the ball. After the ball."

Uma, satisfied, threw him onto the soaked wooden floor. He coughed and clenched his stomach as water continued to seep out of his mouth and nose.

"Think of this next time you're planning on betraying me," Uma said heartlessly, "I'm not like the Dragon Queen, little Gil, I'm not stupid. Like I said I won't hesitate to gut you like a fish."

Gil couldn't even respond, he was falling into unconsciousness rapidly.

Uma looked up at the two poor crew mates still there in the shop, "get him away from here. I don't care where he sleeps just make sure it's away from me."

The both nod, terrified out of their minds, and carry Gil out of the shop. With that, the shop fell into a silence like no other. Only Harry and Uma remained there. Neither looked at each other nor spoke, they only stood there in each other's presence. They could hear the outside world, still conversing and running about. They heard the floorboards creak with every shift in weight they made, the wind would blow wildly against the side of the shop, and people would create shadows in the windows.

"Uma, I—"

"Get out of my sight." She snapped coldly, refusing to look at him out of spite.

"You won't even let me stay for tonight?" He said hopelessly.

"Leave," she looked up at him with the eyes of a killer, "now."

Harry sighed and picked up his hat as he walked. He gave her one last glance before he ducked out of sight. Uma couldn't move for a moment, only stood there with her arms crossed tightly into herself.

"I need a drink." She sighed and made a beeline for the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

Two old friends meet again

* * *

Mal walked the dark streets of the Isle with faded breath and her arms close to her chest. Her hood clung tightly to her face and the brisk winds rustled her hair. She hated being out, especially since the whole Isle was after her head now, but she still needed to eat. Leeching off of her mother was no longer an option.

A small fruit stand came into view. It had rotting apples and black oranges, but it'll have to do. A frail, old lady stood behind the stand with her eyes glazed over and strands of hair fell in her face. She was closing up for the night. Mal scanned the area for any onlookers before strutting over to the stand.

As she walked by she kicked the front most leg of the rickety stand, causing it to wobble and break under the pressure.

"Oh my!" The old woman said, rushing after the fruits that spilled onto the ground.

It spilled out towards Mal and she took the opportunity to scoop them up into her arms and sprinted down the street. Like she'd done it a thousand times before.

"Hey! You get back here!" She heard the woman cry out before she ducked into an alleyway and vanished from sight.

Mal huffed a bit with exertion before slowing down in another empty alley. She squatted and leaned up against the wall as she examined her score. Most of the fruits were inedible, but amidst the rot she did find one apple with only a few bruises and mold coming from one side. She abandoned the rest of the fruit and bit into her newfound dinner using a knife to cut off the mold. Mal was making her way back to the old hideout where she'd been hulled up for the past couple of weeks.

"Heh, just like the old days." She quietly mumbled to herself, taking another bite.

Walking down the streets at night was such a nostalgic high for her. It was almost like Jay, Carlos, and Evie were walking next to her as well. The phantom of friendship hung over her as well as dragged her down. With every bite of the apple, with every street passed, a new memory would pop into her mind. Reality came down twice as hard though.

"They were never my friends." She mumbled to herself again.

Look at yourself, Mal, look at how far you've fallen. You were never meant to be queen.

"Bitch." she hissed, taking another bite from her apple.

Mal turned another corner, as she sauntered through she suddenly saw a black shadow on the ground growing bigger. She didn't grow concerned until the shadow spoke.

"I thought stealing was against the law." That voice reverberated through the alleyway and rang in her ears.

She coyly smiled and turned around to come face to face with Jay, Evie's Top Lieutenant.

"Well you never seemed to have a problem with it." She said, she was unthreatened by his shadowed silhouette. She could barely see his face but she definitely knew who he was.

"Her majesty's taught me better." He replied, his arms remained folded across his chest.

"Has she now?" Mal laughed lightly, "I didn't think you'd become such an obedient lapdog. Carlos, sure, but you? You don't strike me as someone who follows the rules, Jay."

He stepped forward, more of his face came into the light. It was hard and cold, he seemed determined on his path.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this." He said hardly.

Mal was a bit confused by his statement, but it quickly became clear when he ran up, using the wall to propel himself in the air to come down on her. She quickly dodged out of the way but that didn't stop him from grabbing her shoulder and slamming her against the cold brick wall. Mal let out a small cry of pain before reaching her hand up to stick the apple in her mouth then grabbing onto Jay's shoulders and flipping over him.

He spun around to punch her but he was only met with the air as Mal had ducked underneath him and jabbed him in the stomach before pivoting to the other side of him. With a grunt of pain, Jay reached back and interlocked his arms with hers, then flipped her over himself onto the ground. Mal winced in pain and spit the apple out of her mouth before catching it with her hand. She then threw it at Jay's face. While he was temporarily distracted, Mal ran up to him and kicked him square in the chest causing him to fall back into the wall.

Jay let out a frustrated growl and lunged toward her with fury. He grappled her by the shoulders and quickly kneed her in the stomach. A quick huff of air was released from her as pain consumed her body. Jay then spun her around and wrapped his arm around her neck, effectively restraining her. Mal grit her teeth in anger, she attempted to elbow Jay from behind but he was much too strong for her.

"Let me go!" She growled as she attempted to pry his arm away from her neck.

Jay was busy struggling to pull something out of his pocket with his other hand. He shook it free to reveal a small bottle of liquid and a torn piece of cloth. He brought the cloth up to his other hand and opened the bottle, a wave of foul stench came over the both of them.

"What are you doing?" Mal struggled even more to break free as she watched him place a drop of the overcoming liquid on the cloth.

"I'm sorry." Was all she heard before the cloth was held against her mouth and nose. She shook her head in order to resist it but Jay was much too strong. She was quickly overwhelmed by the drug and then soon lost consciousness.

"I'm sorry." Jay said again as Mal fell limp in his arms. He picked her up over his shoulder while putting a small cloth bag over her head, which he had folded in the other pocket. He then delicately closed up the bottle again and tossed away the rag, just as Carlos ordered him to.

Luckily there were no bystanders, it was late enough that even the drunkards and punks weren't skulking around. Jay looked around the area and then made his way out of the alley, carrying Mal over his shoulder. The only remnant of the events that transpired was a single half eaten apple that was left at the scene of the crime.

* * *

The Queen's royal quarters was one of the many perks acquired. There was a private bathroom, three wardrobes, and a big soft bed to sleep in at night. Evie gently brushed her hair while sitting in front of her mirror. An array of makeup and perfume was laid out in front of her neatly. Despite leaving her princess fantasies behind her, she still felt such joy at the prospect of a castle.

The Queen had just finished a very long meeting with her advisors. She was deathly tired and asked to retire to her room alone, so she might get ready for bed faster. The meeting was dreadfully exhausting. The topic of her predecessor was something that got everybody in a fit. They were trying to figure out what to do about her yet again. Any progress she wants to make is stunted by the villain's need for revenge. It is so frustrating that they believe life can't go on while a score needs to be settled. Carlos was the prime example. Only the mention of the Dragon Queen will set his rage off. Evie hardly had to say a word at the meeting, it practically ran itself, but she always seemed to have to calm Carlos down whenever Mal was brought up. It was even more haunting that his wounds from their fight at the ball still haven't healed completely. His arm was still broken; the doctors believe it'll be another 6 weeks before the bandages come off. There were also deep scars already formed on his face. Mal certainly gave him a beating. Curious as to how her wounds seemed to heal after a few weeks and Carlos is still struggling to walk.

She stroked the locks of her royal blue hair while running her brush through them over and over. She hummed quietly to herself. There often weren't moments of peace like this. The only time she was truly alone was when she was about to go to bed. No meetings, no advisors, nothing but herself in the mirror. Mirrors were very fascinating, she always thought. She loved the stories of the magic mirror her mother would tell her. There was something so enchanting about a mirror that showed you anything you wanted to see.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"I won't be needing assistance tonight," Evie replied, believing that it was her servant wanting to help her, "thank you, you are dismissed."

She stood up from her stool and removed her robe, revealing only her nightgown. She went to go into bed until she saw a figure in her door.

She let out a short gasp, "you startled me."

"Terribly sorry, yer majesty." The figure removed the tricorn hat he was wearing. He stepped into the light to show his face.

"Harry," she let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Aye, I didn't mean ta scare ya like that." he said with a soft smile, "I brought ya somthin'."

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver chain.

"Oh, where did you get that?" Evie said with surprise, she gently took it from his hand.

"Snatched it from Jafar's Shop, 'e's a mad old geezer ain't he?" Harry chuckled a bit, "thought you could use it in yer dresses or wear it or somethin'. Or ya could sell it fer money I don't mind either way."

"No, no, I love it." She said with glee. She rushed over to her dresser where she pulled out a small pendant with a purple gem set into it. With a bit of effort she gets the pendent on the chain.

"That's a pretty trinket ya got there." Harry said with a big smile.

"It is," Evie said with a remorseful smile, then looked up at Harry holding it up, "would you?"

"Um?" Harry said, taking the necklace out of her hand.

"Put it on me, I mean." she explains.

"Oh yes! Right, sorry. A bit thick, I am, at least that's what me captain always says." He told her.

Evie pulled back her hair, revealing the bare back of her neck. Harry puts his hook down for once and gently pulls the chain around her neck, bringing both ends together as his hands lightly caress her back.

"There." He says and Evie quickly turns around to look at it in the mirror.

"It's beautiful," she says with joy, "thank you, Harry."

"No problem." He shrugs.

Evie just stands there for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror. Harry looks around the room, the feeling of awkwardness grows for him. He notices how Evie's eyes grow red and they begin to shine a bit.

"Is this all you came here for?" She squeaks out.

"Uh… yeah." Harry scratches the back of his neck with his hook.

"You may leave now," her voice was barely above a whisper, "I don't wish to take up more of your time."

"It's no trouble, yer majesty." Harry said. He stepped closer to the Queen, suspecting there was something wrong, but he ultimately decided to put his hat back on and leave out the door.

Harry was met with a dark, empty hallway and a large breath escaped him as if he was holding it in the entire time he was in there. He quickly wiped his brow, adjusted his coat, and made his way out of the castle as quickly as possible.

He didn't know what he saw there but he didn't want to see it again. Uma would definitely hear about this.


	13. Chapter 13

_**There is a disturbance at the palace**_

* * *

Evie had only been informed of Mal's capture the morning after. Since then she's sent dozens of her guards and lieutenants down to her cell to question her. Mal has not said anything useful yet, and patience is growing thin throughout the castle. Carlos has spent hours in his workshop trying to figure out Mal's plan and her intentions. Evie herself was curious as to what Mal was feeling. She'd been there a week and nothing was found. She fears they will have to go to more extremes if information isn't revealed soon.

Now Evie sat on her throne quietly listening to a few merchant representatives. There seemed to be a disturbance in the marketplace among the shopkeepers and now the Queen had to step in. Not literally, of course, she wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. With a simple dispute and a few promises, the matter was resolved and the merchants were on their way. Jay escorted them out of the throne room. Evie noticed something different about him ever since the night he brought in Mal. He was more distant and less talkative. He avoided her at any turn and they only seemed to speak on professional terms.

"Jay?" She spoke, he quickly turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, your majesty?" He responded.

"Come here, closer to me." She beckoned him forward with her hand, he obediently complied with her request.

"Is there something you need?" He asked her with a worried look, he stood at the top of the stairs that lead up to her throne but still remained a few steps back from her out of respect.

"You seem troubled, are you unwell?" She asked him.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're practically sweating, Jay," Evie gave him a reassuring smile, "there's no need to be nervous around me. We're friends, are we not?"

"Yes, of course," he said quickly, "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately; that's all."

"I know the feeling," she said looking into his eyes that refused to meet hers, "are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Absolutely sure." He said, hoping she'd drop the subject.

Evie sighed heavily while placing a hand on her chest, she could still sense something was terribly wrong, "remember when we would tell each other everything, Jay?"

"Perhaps that wasn't always a good thing, your majesty." He said, still avoiding her eyes.

She felt betrayed and untrusted. She felt like this was a complicated puzzle she had to delicately work her way around. She chose her next words carefully.

"Look me in the eye, Jay," she told him, "and then you can leave."

He suddenly felt trapped, he wanted to leave more than anything but every fiber of his being told him not to look in her eyes, "I can't do that, your majesty."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's not right."

"Jay, you were never one to follow the rules." Evie said kindly, in fact this whole time her voice has been nothing but soft and caring.

"Don't say things like that," he suddenly became frustrated, "I'm sorry, your majesty, I can't; I won't."

"Jay, nothings going to happen, just tell me what's wrong," she said with growing concern, then suddenly everything became clear. Those exact words they all used to hear so many times. "Is this about her?"

"It's just… she used to sit there, your majesty," He said with shame weighing his words down.

Evie suddenly became enlightened by what he said. She looked down at herself on the throne and sighed shakily. The puzzle was becoming clear to her.

"I'm sorry," she said and then stood up from her throne, "I know her presence can be haunting better than anyone."

"I'm not scared," Jay told her, "I can't help but think… I don't know."

"Have you seen her?"

He shook his head, "Not since the night I captured her. She wasn't… she was just fighting to survive. She wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Jay." Was all she said as she put her hand on his cheek. Her worry and freight was painted all over her face.

"We did the right thing, right?" He asked desperately, "she had it coming, right?"

"Carlos told me about your concerns," she said, "and I feel more guilt than you could imagine, but beyond that I firmly believe that we did the right thing. Mal was out of hand and out of forgiveness. You saw what she has become at the ball, she's a monster."

"Have you seen her down there?" Jay asked.

She faltered a bit, not expecting to have to answer that question, "No, I haven't. Carlos believes it's best that I don't engage her for now."

Jay grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his cheek, holding it firmly in his hand, "Evie, I can't keep living this lie."

"What are you saying?" She asked with worry.

"I'm going to my room to rest," he told her, "I need some time to think."

Before he could even move Evie stopped him and lightly touched his chest, "Jay… you don't sound like yourself."

"I haven't felt like myself in a long time." He told her.

Her eyes filled with sadness. Despite him standing right in front of her, she felt like he was fading away.

"I…" she struggled to speak, "I can't lose you."

She then swiftly placed her lips on his. Aggressively asserting herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in an effort to distract him from leaving. She won't let someone else slip through her fingers again. Jay pulled away from her after a moment with a look of grief on his face.

"I'm going to my room." He told her, like she didn't have a say in the matter, then jerked away from her, leaving the throne room and Evie to stand there alone.

She was overcome with doubt and worry. The Queen looked around the empty throne room with despair and fell back into her throne, placing a hand on her hand. Her eyes trailed on where Jay once stood. She could feel her emotions taking over, she felt hopeless for a moment before taking a sharp inhale and quickly rising to her feet. Determination filled her eyes as she exited the throne room. It was all her fault.

She marched through the castle delicately and careful not to draw attention to herself, she made her way down into the lower levels of the castle. Maleficent wouldn't build anything without a dungeon. The lower levels of the castle weren't exactly underground, it was about halfway into the earth. Though that doesn't stop each cell from looking just as dark and dingy as ever. The smell of the dungeon would overtake anyone, it was hardly ever cleaned and hardly ever used. This was actually the first time utilizing the dungeon in a couple years. The only prisoners they needed to keep were the occasional assassin and trespassers. It was always an exciting day when there was a prisoner to torture. Evie's footsteps echoed down the stone hallway as she walked. She met with a cell that had two guards standing either side of it, both with makeshift weapons and armor.

"Open it." Evie sneered, not looking at them but instead inside the cell that had barely any light getting into it.

"Your majesty, I don't-" the guard tried to speak before The Queen's eyes met his and he saw her unbridled anger in them.

"I said open it." She snarled at him and he quickly fumbled with the keys. Upon finding the right one and jamming it into the lock, he slowly opened the rusty iron cell door with an eerie creak.

The Queen just stood in the doorway for a moment, "leave us." she ordered.

Both guards bowed to her and then made a swift exit, not wanting to anger her majesty even more.

Evie continued to stand at the door for a moment, trying to find the courage to cross the threshold into the lion's den. She then swallowed her fear and stepped into the cell. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she saw a slumped over figure in a chair. Her hands were tied to either arms of the rickety wooden chair. Her head hung over her body limply. Long blond hair with purple tips hung over her face. She looked more like a caged animal than her once trusted friend.

"I thought you would never come." The figure spoke in a raspy, tired voice. Her head lifted up, and Evie saw those terrifying green eyes through her hair.

"Mal." was all she could say. She had significant cuts and bruises all over her. Her clothes were ruined with cuts and burns. Evie had just now realized that the ground was stained red. Even after all this time she didn't feel right in Mal's presence, as if she was out of control.

"What brings the illustrious queen down to visit with me?" Mal spoke in a cocky tone, it made Evie's anger burn, "alone?"

Mal threw her head back, her hair falling to either sides of her face, both could now see each other clearly. Evie saw the visibly painful looking cuts, bruises, and burns all over Mal's face. A gash followed down from her lower lip all the way down to her chin. Her right eye had a large burn mark on the side, the skin was red, charred, and blistered. Deep blue and purple marks embedded themselves on her neck in a finger pattern, like she had been strangled. It made her uneasy to see the state Mal was in.

"What did you do to Jay?" Evie didn't phrase it like a question, more like an accusation.

"Jay? I don't think I follow."

"Don't play dumb, Mal, I know you did something to him."

Mal simply laughed into the air. Evie snarled in anger and balled her fists up. She wasn't in the mood for games.

Mal met her eyes again, "is the queen suddenly realizing her perfect family isn't as perfect as she thought? A pity."

Evie growled and put a hand on the back of the chair, leaning into Mal and looking her dead in the eyes.

She spoke in a low, deadly tone, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Mal met Evie with her own anger, "are you that stupid to think that maybe I am not the cause of all your problems?"

"I know you did something you just won't admit it." She snarled, then she began to pace around the chair while looking around the room. She saw an array of sharp blades and pointed metal ends leaning on the wall. A small furnace was also in the front corner near the cell door. The door was closed, not much more than a faint orange hue could be seen from it.

"Fine then, believe that I had something to do with your court falling to pieces. You'll never admit you're too weak to rule." She said.

"I don't mind you going after me but don't involve Jay and Carlos." she told her.

"I think I'll do whatever I damn well please," Mal retorted, "it's not like you ever spared them in your crusade."

"I did what I had to!" She defended.

"You did it because you wanted to! You did it because you wanted to drive the knife further in me, just so it would hurt more."

Evie circled back around to come face to face with Mal, her face was riddled with desperation.

"How many times must I tell you that I never wanted to hurt you?" She pleaded.

"You can tell me as many times as you like but that won't stop me from exacting my revenge."

"Oh yes, and what a glorious revenge it will be from a prison cell!" Evie shouted back at her, "what's your end goal here, Mal? What throne will you have to sit upon when you stand against the entire Isle?"

"Not the entire Isle," Mal spat, "just you."

Those words cut deep into Evie. It took every bit of herself to keep her composure.

"I…" her voice threatened to crack, "I can't believe I ever harbored feelings for you."

Mal then hung her head and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know what to tell you, princess." she spoke solemnly.

"Mal, it doesn't have to be like this." Evie spoke desperately as she stepped closer to her.

Then she heard a whimper coming from the monster that sat in that chair. She didn't even know if she heard it correctly.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were." Mal's voice broke as she spoke, then she let out a sob.

Evie didn't know what to do; she was stuck frozen there in shock. She could hardly believe what was happening. Mal doesn't cry. She slowly took a few more steps toward her.

"Mal?" She spoke cautiously.

"We were just kids back then, stupid kids." she began to breath unevenly as the tears continued to flow down. She had to do something, she couldn't just stand there ideally as Mal broke down in front of her.

Evie didn't know what else to do but lean into her for comfort. She'd never considered how broken Mal actually was. She never considered how long she's been alone with only her revenge to comfort her. Evie couldn't resist placing her forehead on Mal's and holding onto the side of her head. She closed her eyes and allowed her friend to let her feelings out, perhaps for the first time ever. Mal moved her head down to Evie's shoulder, she could feel her tears on the neck and shoulder. They were so close she could feel her trembling.

"Oh, Evie." Mal said, only this time in a different, more sinister tone. She didn't have time to realize her intentions before a white hot paint surged through her abdomen. She gasped in pain and slowly pulled away from Mal, only to look down and see the bloodied knife she had in her hand and the gaping wound in her stomach.

Evie could only hear Mal laugh lightly as the panic started to set in. The knife clambered on the floor.

"You played right into my hand," Mal said with a sinister grin on her face.

"You," Evie growled, the rage boiled up in her again, "you'll regret that."

She backed away but as she stood up straight she faltered in her stance. She placed a hand on her head for balance but her legs gave in again.

"What's the matter, princess?" Mal said in a conceited tone, "feeling a little light headed?"

"What?" Evie's vision started to blur and her eyelids were growing heavy, "what did you do to me?"

Mal chuckled darkly in response.

"Guards! Guards!" Evie cried out as a last ditch effort to save her life.

After a few moments of agony she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. The same two guards came rushing in to find their queen on her knees wounded and their prisoner smiling devilishly at the scene before her.

"Your majesty!" One said as he got down on his knees to examine her, "go get the lieutenants, and the doctor!"

The other guard nodded and ran off in a full sprint.

"By the devil," the guard said as he put his hand on her wound to stop the bleeding, "what has happened to you, my queen?"

Evie tried to respond but only a faint incomprehensible whisper left her lips. She then fell into his shoulder, struggling to keep consciousness. All she could do was look up at her saboteur with resentment. Mal continued to smile with victory, looking down at her victim. She didn't know how much time passed before two more men came up to her in doctor's garments and rushed to examine her. She couldn't make out what they were saying, their voices were low and distorted. That's when she blacked out and lost consciousness completely.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Panic Surges throughout the Castle**_

* * *

That late afternoon in the palace was evergrowingly still. It had gotten very late in the day and the sun was touching the horizon once again. This meant that Carlos spent yet another entire day hulled up in his workshop. He spent hours tinkering with gadgets, making plans, and building weapons. It was the only thing he could do anymore with any confidence. Though his right arm was still broken, he could still use his fingers. Learning to use his left hand was a bit of a learning curve. Though he stayed in his workshop for days and days, he never felt that way. To him it felt like just a few hours. Only when servants would bring him food did he realize how much time had passed.

Carlos heard a commotion in the castle while in his workshop with curiosity. He didn't know what could possibly have guards running down the hallways but it made him worry. Before he could go investigate, a low level guard barged through the door.

"Lieutenant! Something has happened in the dungeon!" She said, out of breath and her eyes full of panic, "it's the queen!"

Carlos didn't have to be told twice, he stood rapidly and hobbled out the door with a wince.

"Sir, are you alright?" The guard asked him.

"I'm fine, go get Jay." He ordered.

The guard nodded firmly and then ran off down the hallway.

Carlos walked as fast as he could. With each step a shooting pain went up his legs. He tried to ignore it, but the further he got the more his lungs burned. After all this time he still felt so restricted by his injuries. The dungeon wasn't that far from his workshop. He made his way down the stairs and saw a crowd around the cell they were keeping their prisoner.

"Move aside!" He told them, "What happened?"

He came upon a scene of doctors applying bandages to Evie's bloodied torso on the floor.

"Evie!" He said breathlessly and then quickly knelt down beside her, holding onto her hand and checking her pulse on her neck. She was still alive but her pulse was extremely low. Her skin was pale and a sheen of sweat coated her. Her lips and eyelids were turning a strange blueish color.

"What happened here?" Carlos growled at the doctors.

"We're not sure, Lieutenant," one told him, "she was stabbed here in the lower abdomen. We believe she could have possibly been poisoned."

"Poisoned? By who?" Carlos almost didn't have to ask, his eyes naturally trailed into the cell to meet with their newly captured prisoner. She had a cocky grin on her face as she looked down at him, "you…" he breathed out with fury.

"Lieutenant, we don't have much time." Another doctor said.

"Take Evie to her quarters, and quickly, try to get her stabilized." Carlos told them.

"Yes sir." They responded and quickly delved into action.

They gently picked her up off the floor and carried her out of the dungeons. Carlos' concern consumed him but he had other business to attend to. As everyone left, he stayed standing there and turned his head toward the cell. A low growl escaped his lips as his eyes now met with the cruel figure in the cell.

"You," he spoke again, "what did you do?"

All he heard was an ominous laughter coming from her. He snarled, he was not amused.

"Bitch!" He cried out, marching into the cell. He grabbed onto her jacket with his one good hand and pulled her closer to him, making the chair lean forwards towards him.

"Don't get too excited there, little pup." Mal teased him, twisting and pulling his anger to her will.

"I'm not playing these games. Not anymore." He slammed her chair back to the ground then pulled out the switchblade he kept in his jacket.

"Oh look, the puppy does have a bite." she mocked him incessantly.

"You're never gonna hurt any of my friends again." he growled and then put the knife right up to her neck. She curved her head back but she could still feel the pressure of the blade against her skin.

"Go on then," she spoke with confidence, "kill me."

He wanted to. He really wanted to. But something pulled him back. He just couldn't cross that threshold, he couldn't break free of his limitations. It made his blood boil.

"No," he breathed out, "no that's too good for you. I'm going to make you suffer."

Before Mal could react she felt a stinging pain across her cheek as red began to run down her face. She hissed in pain but held her breath in. Then his fist collided with her face, she didn't make a sound. She spit blood on the ground below her. Then he used all his strength and drove his knife through her hand, pinning it to the arm of the chair.

"Argh!" She cried out in anguish and then grit her teeth. Tears began swelling up in her eyes.

"You're never getting out of this cell, you hear me?" He told her, their faces just inches apart.

"I bet you're glad I can't fight back." she forced a smile and looked at his scars, "looks like you've still got some mementos from our last meeting."

"You better hold your tongue before I cut it out." Carlos spoke darkly. He swiftly punched her temple. She just took a deep breath and perked her head up to look at him right in the eye.

"That all you got?" She asked, blood was now leaking from her nose.

His white rage filled him. Another punch to the head, and another, and another, he just kept beating her senseless. One after the other he began to lose himself in the motion. Everything began to slow down as he kept going. Eventually his breath caught up to him and he stopped, exhausted, and put his now bloodied hands on his knees.

She chuckled faintly, "I don't remember you being so weak, Carlos. All bark and no bite."

"Shut up!" he howled, then he kicked the chair into the wall. Mal let out a grunt as she hit the wall. She wanted nothing more than to break her bindings and fight back but she was much too weak.

Carlos looked over at the small wood burning furnace in the room, inside were several pieces of hot iron used for torture. He picked up one and then looked back at Mal.

She was already breathing heavily and snarled at him, "try it if you want, but nothing can hurt me anymore."

"I beg to differ." He said before driving the scolding metal onto her chest.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out a howl of pain and threw her head back in agony. She thought the pain would never stop. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, and Carlos pressed harder into her skin.

She screeched in torment; hot tears flowed freely down her face that was twisted into a horribly agonizing expression. Carlos was unphased, he wanted to press harder, make her feel every bit of pain he felt, and finally prove to everyone that he is in control of his own destiny. He wouldn't let her touch anyone he cared about ever again.

Harder he drove into her skin, more he wanted her to scream, he needed to hear her suffering clear as day. He needed to exact his revenge. He needed to drive the metal straight into her heart.

"Carlos!" was the word that snapped from his torturous trance. Then he felt two strong arms grab onto his chest and pull him away and onto the floor. It took a second for his eyes to focus back only to see Jay ripping the hot iron from his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jay chastised him as he threw the iron to the other side of the room.

"She…" his eyes focused back to Mal, who still had her head thrown back and her chest was heaving up and down, "she tried to kill Evie."

"Carlos, look at me," Jay put both of his hands on either of Carlos' shoulders, his eyes trained back to Jay, "you are better than this."

"I'm not, Jay, she… she poisoned Evie, she's evil, she's a monster, and she needs to be killed!" Carlos' eyes were back on Mal and the fury returned to him. He tried to get up but Jay pushed him back down to the floor.

"Stop! You're not killing anyone!" Jay said, "calm down."

He looked back at Jay and suddenly a wave of emotion came over him as he looked into his stern, brown eyes. His eyes shimmered with tears, "she tried to kill Evie." he squeaked.

"I know." He said and then pulled him back up to his feet.

Carlos put a hand to his head and let tears flow down his cheeks silently, "I told her not to come down here. I told her."

"I know." Jay said solemnly. He put an arm around his friend and escorted him out of the cell.

Jay closed the door and it locked on its own. Before Jay left with Carlos, he took the time to look into the cell to see Mal for the first time that evening. Her chest was still heaving and her skin was already starting to blister. The one thing he noticed about her is that she wasn't a monster or a beast. She was alone in that cell. She was conflicted and angry. He made eye contact with her for a few moments before turning his head and leaving her alone there.

Mal heaved over again and she couldn't help but yelp in pain as her skin moved. She bit down on her tongue and clenched her jaw in order to stay conscious. Though she said it before, nothing can hurt her anymore. Nothing compares to the agony of losing her rightful place of ruler of the Isle.

 _How does it feel, Mal? To be overthrown and abandoned by everyone; does it burn? Does it tear your soul apart?_


	15. Chapter 15

_**How arguments work in Uma's crew**_

* * *

A hand slammed down on the old wooden table as rowdy pirates cheered in victory as an arm wrestling match finished. Each of the boys celebrated in their own way, congratulating the victor, throwing things across the room, starting fights with each other, and general destructive behavior.

Uma watched the crew from behind the bar in the fish shop. She let herself indulge in a bit of laughter as she saw their silly antics. Though she did feel that familial bond as she always did, her face dropped as she realized this crew was practically unrecognizable to the one she knew back in the day. So many members have died or left or were taken by other gangs and over time members begin to be replaced by strangers. There was a bit of melancholy that came with getting older, she came to the conclusion, there was so much change she didn't even know could happen. Even now, she's scared off Gil, and Harry's off doing god knows what. She gave her crew the freedom to do whatever they wanted, but at the same time she was shackled to this shop. This job. This legacy. She'd never thought about leaving until this moment.

That whole train of thought was interrupted as a hush fell over the shop, and she heard a pair of boots strutting their way towards the back of the shop. Uma straightened her stance and saw Harry come through the parted crowd. He pushed one of the pirates over playfully as he looked up to see Uma.

"Thought you'd never come back." Uma said with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh, had a bit of a hiccup at the Hook household," he said with a spark of sadness in his voice, "but I have returned! To my gracious captain."

"I can see that." Uma narrowed her eyes with suspicion. There was something about him that didn't seem right.

"So where's the food at? I didn't come all this way to come up empty handed." Harry tried to reach over the bar and grab something but he met with Uma's hand instead.

"How'd your… meeting with the Queen go?" Uma looked around the room to see her whole crew still watching the scene before them.

"It went fine." Harry yanked his hand away from her. He scratched his forehead with his hook, causing his hat to raise up and down.

"Fine?" Uma raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the left slightly.

"Yes, fine, what's it to you?" He turned back around to lazily make his way over to one of the tables where he stood over it absentmindedly grinding into the wood with his hook.

"I was looking for some details." Her frustration showed in her voice.

"What's there to tell?" He swished back around to face her.

Uma's frustration only grew, "was she convinced?"

"I think so," He then started aimlessly walking around the shop, becoming distracted by various things, "she didn't kick me out of the castle or anything."

"Harry, I _need_ you to take this seriously." The emphasis on the word 'need' made her shutter.

"I am takin' this seriously!" He sounded appalled by the accusation, but Uma knew he was trying to hide something. She didn't care for that at all. She stepped out from behind the bar.

"What did she say?" She was less interested in the answer and more interested in what he would respond with.

"Why does it matter?"

"Why don't you answer me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want your head cut off?"

Both hadn't realized it but they were each getting steps closer to each other. They're faces were about six inches apart. The restaurant was stricken with an eerie silence. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for who would strike again.

"You're really gonna cut my head off?" He said with a mocking tone. Uma didn't like being challenged like this.

A ring of metal could be heard as she unsheathed her cutlass, "if it comes to that."

Harry didn't wait a moment before drawing his blade as well. The crew erupted in a sea of whispers and gasps. They both held their swords at their sides, proving to each other they were armed and ready for anything.

"What's this new spunk in you, Captain?" Harry inquired, "what's got you in such a twist?"

"You've got no right asking questions around here," Uma barred her teeth, "you're hiding something I can tell. What is it? You slept with the Queen? Killed her? Exposed our plan?"

"You've got a lot of nerve talkin' to me like that." He then lifted his blade up and pointed it towards her neck.

She backed up a few steps and mirrored his actions, both their blades crossing each other.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her." Uma dared ask. They began to circle each other, like sharks. They never once took their eyes off each other.

"Captain, you know the only woman I've got eyes for is you." Harry gave her a generous smile, though his face dropped when she tapped his blade with her sword and took a step forward, causing him to take a step back. The crew let out another gasp, all of them watching the fight with great interest.

"I knew it!" She sneered, "you've fallen for that brat!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Captain, I got no interest in courting the queen of the Isle."

"You best stop lying to me before this gets serious." Another tap of the blade and another step forward, but this time Harry rescinded her and hit her blade with a slash. Uma took another step back.

"You got some nerve testing me." She spoke with an underlying threat in her voice.

"And you've got some nerve holding this interrogation," he told her, "we're on the same side, Uma, a captain and a first mate do not cross swords."

"They do if there is a mutiny brewing." Uma then scanned the room, looking at the faces of each of the boys there. They were all watching the scene with captivating interest, and strangely they looked excited.

"I don't want to cross blades with you, and that's the cold hard truth." he took off his hat with his hook and put it on his heart.

"Where've you been this past week?" Uma questioned further.

"You know, around." Harry replied, putting his hat back on. Both pirates refused to put their blades down.

"We both know that's not good enough." Uma narrowed her eyes and analyzed his face. It was hard to read, especially since she also had to concentrate on his sword as well.

"What d'you want me to say, Captain?" he pleaded, "I've been avoiding you? I've been conspiring against you?"

"Have you?"

"No! Captain, let's just calm down and talk this out."

"We're talking. Just making some extra precautions." She set her blade on his, making them match up, and he responded by flicking it away.

"Her majesty is convinced I'm miserably infatuated with her," he responded, "I gave her a silver chain I stole and then she started cryin', there! Is that what you want to hear?"

Uma looked off into the distance with a small smirk on her face, "crying?"

"I'd appreciate it if ya put yer sword back now." Harry motioned for her to sheath her blade.

"Why was she crying?" Uma asked, she didn't sheath her sword but she did lower it. Harry then followed suit.

"Hell if I know, I got outta there soon as I could." He explained.

"Oh, you idiot!" She hit his sword once again with a grand slash, but rather than provoke further conflict she turned and walked away from him, back towards the bar. An audible relief could be heard from the rest of the crew. After the argument they all went back to their own devices, but they were still looking out for any sign of a fight.

"What's the matter now?" Harry sighed in exasperation. Almost like he knew he could never win.

"She was crying!" She screamed at him as she walked back behind the bar. Harry sheathed his sword and made his way over to the bar.

"What's the big deal?"

"Harry," she grabbed either side of his face, "when a girl is crying, then she is willing to release more information if you comfort her. How do you not know this?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he put his arms up, at a loss.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" she let out a deep sigh and hit his face with both her hands, not enough to hurt him too much but enough to send a message.

"I'm sorry, alright." He rubbed his cheek with his hand.

"You're seeing her again, tonight." she ordered, pointing a finger at him.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, is there a problem with that?" she inquired, trying to get answers out of him.

"No, not at all, Captain." Harry then looked away from her as he spoke. First sign of a liar.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers, making him look back at her, "you keep anything from me? And that hand's gonna need a hook on it."

He looked around the room, like someone was watching him, and then leaned in close to her to speak in a whisper, "I may have been helping out Gil since ya scared him away."

"I see." Uma's voice had a low, venomous tone.

"I'm not… forming a mutiny, Uma, you know I ride the tide with you through any waters," he took off his hat and put it on the bar, "he's like a brother to me."

Uma wasn't mad. She's thought about that afternoon of torture ever since it happened. She didn't regret what she did, she wouldn't even know what that felt like, but there was something she was missing.

"That's what you've been doing when you're not here?" She questioned further.

"Honest."

Uma looked down for a moment. Her rage granted her a lot of useful abilities. Striking fear into the hearts of her enemies, commanding a hearty crew, but her rage does get in the way sometimes. When it blinds her into crossing swords with her first mate.

"Harry I need this plan to succeed, it has to." She told him.

"I know, Captain."

"Not just for our crew but for everyone on the Isle," Uma continued speaking in a low voice so her crew might not notice even the slightest bit of compassion, "these people don't need another power hungry monarch. Any queen that so willingly casts off her subjects like her deserves her head on a spike."

"At the center of town." Harry elaborated.

"For the rats to chew at." She finished with a wicked smile creeping on her face. Harry laughed devilishly.

He turned to face the rest of the crew, "I shall make my way to her majesty's castle." He spoke to them.

"Awe, I thought you an' the captain were gonna have a fight!" One whined.

"Yeah, where's the action at?" Another piped up.

"Oh you want action?" Harry grinned with the sight of an opportunity and then unsheathed his blade and pointed it at him all in one swift motion, "then, my boy, it is action you will get."

The boy was tossed a sword from across the restaurant and he stood to his feet. He was ready, but also terrified, to cross blades with the infamous Harry Hook. Harry responded with a light chuckle as he stood their slouching back and playfully tapping his sword.

The boy didn't know restraint as much as Uma did and he went in for a full slash against him, bad move. Harry parried his strike and then hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. Everyone in the shop cheered, and Uma even smiled at her crew. That poor boy didn't stand a chance.

"How is she?" Carlos spoke as he came down the hallway to Evie's quarters as fast as he could, Jay was not far behind him.

The doctor, who was coming out of the room, sighed, "she's alive and awake, but we don't entirely know what this poison has done to her."

"But she's awake," Jay stated, "that's good."

"I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that, Lieutenant," the doctor told him, "we don't have any way of knowing what's going to happen to her or how long we have until the poison takes full effect."

"I'm going in to see her." Carlos barged past the doctor and into her room.

He and Jay were both greeted with about five or six servants that were around the room assisting their queen. A few were fluffing pillows, others were opening curtains, some were talking to another doctor who was still in the room. Most importantly, though, they saw Evie in her bed. She was incredibly pale, sweating, and the same blue coloration was around her eyes and lips.

"Evie!" Carlos let out a sigh of relief and concern. He and Jay rushed over to her bedside where she looked up at them.

"Carlos, Jay." Her voice was a faint, raspy whisper.

Carlos knelt down next to her and took her hand, "I'll get her back for this, okay? She's hurt us for the last time."

Jay put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts like hell," she stated bluntly, "I can't feel my whole body."

Carlos almost couldn't handle it, he squeezed her hand for comfort, "you're gonna be alright. We're gonna fix this. And everything will go back to how it should be."

She gave him a small smile, "I trust you," then looked up at Jay, "both of you."

"I told you not to go down there," Carlos said, "why did you go down there?"

Evie let out a deep breath and looked away, "I don't know. I wanted answers. Just like everyone else."

"You should have let me take care of that." Carlos bowed his head to collect himself.

Jay looked at the other doctor, "how much do we know?"

"We do know that the queen has been poisoned, and we know that the knife wound was how the toxin got in her bloodstream," he explained, then went over to the queen and lifted up the bed sheets, exposing her lower stomach and the bloodied bandages that were wrapped around her. What was more concerning, however, were the dark blue, almost black, veins that were beginning to protrude from the wound, "the cut was relatively insignificant, it only went about an inch into her skin. What is considered deadly at this point is the poison that is now making its way through her body, as you can see here."

"My god…" Evie put a hand on her head as she began to panic.

"It's going to be okay." Carlos comforted her, squeezing her hand again.

"Man, you really gotta work on your bedside manner." Jay told the doctor bluntly.

"I'm just stating the facts," he told them, "as of right now, her majesty cannot leave her bed. All operations in the palace must stop."

"This is what she wanted." Evie spoke up, again panic rising in her voice, "she wanted the throne to be weak so she could take it again."

"All due respect, your majesty, but you've got bigger things to worry about other than your crown." The doctor told her.

"That's just it," Evie began to breathe heavily, "she's going to enact her revenge at the perfect moment. The perfect moment she orchestrated."

"Evie, I won't let that happen." Carlos assured her firmly.

"Again, man, bedside manner is a major concern right now." Jay told him and he only shrugged in response.

"We need to find out everything about this toxin." Carlos turned to look at Jay.

"We don't even know what it is." He replied.

"I bet that she-devil in the dungeons knows," he said, "and I bet there's still traces of the poison still on the knife."

"Do you think Mal took this poison or made it?"

"Hard to tell," Carlos thought for a moment, "the doctor's don't know anything about it. But Mal couldn't make a poison all on her own."

"Her mother's spells." Evie piped up. By this point she had collected herself.

Carlos turned his head to look at her again, "those are just magic words. Spells that don't work here."

"There's a section in one of her books that talks about potions and poisons," Evie explained, "that must've been where she got it. If there's someone who could rival my mother in poison brewing, it's Maleficent."

"Bargain Castle." Jay said.

"It's too fortified, we'd have to break in," Carlos explained, "Maleficent isn't ignorant to what we did to her daughter. Her only heir."

"Break into the Mistress of Evil's castle, easy." Jay said sarcastically.

"I'll analyze the poison in my workshop," Carlos told both of them, "try to find an antidote."

"Someone needs to run the Isle." Evie piped up.

Carlos and Jay both looked at each other.

"I don't know who that would be," Carlos admitted, "it's usually the royal advisor that takes over but…"

"I was the royal advisor." Evie sighed in frustration.

"This whole thing really works better when there's four of us." Jay said dimly.

"Well there isn't, Jay," Carlos snapped at him, "I can try to multitask and hold meetings with allies."

"Let me help," Evie pleaded, "I can sign paperwork or read letters or something."

"You really need your rest." Carlos said in a worried tone.

"This is the only way it's gonna work," Jay folded his arms, "I'll get those books from Maleficent but you two have to do the rest."

"We need to work fast," Carlos said, "we don't know how long we have."

"We'll get it done," Jay paused before saying his next statement, like he almost didn't want to say it, "I promise."

Evie nodded understandingly, "I really do love you both."

"We're gonna do everything we can," Carlos assured her, "that witch won't get away with this."

The busy streets of the Isle were only accompanied by dull weather and violence. People being gutted in alleyways, shops getting ransacked, and homes being destroyed. There was a curious amount of beauty that came from such chaos. At least Dizzy always thought so. The broken windows, makeshift homes, and graffiti on every wall had a spark of the human touch to it. No machine could build what the people of the Isle have built.

Dizzy was pretending to shop in the marketplace. A typically dangerous place but she had grown acquaintance with many of the powerful gang leaders of the Isle by doing their hair. People really should watch what they say to their hairdresser. Though Dizzy wasn't there for the moldy food or bent silverware, she was there for a very particular reason. Just one stall over there was a boy with olive skin, ruffled brown hair, and a Queen's servant's uniform collecting fruit in a basket for her majesty. Evie had found out he was an errand boy for the castle's supplies.

She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. Her true love was right before her eyes. He didn't notice her, but she was going to make a second first impression.

As she watched him pay the attendant and leave the stand, Dizzy grabbed onto her basket she had beside her. She waited for him to walk behind her before quickly turning around and running right into him. Both of their baskets were flung from their hands and the contents spilled out onto the ground.

"Look at what you've done!" The boy says with frustration as he quickly kneels down and begins collecting what he can, people have already started nicking the items off the floor.

"I'm sorry let me help you with that." Dizzy says and kneels down with him, picking up his fruits and puts them back in his basket.

"What a mess, I hope you're happy." He didn't even look at her as he spoke. The cold tone in his voice stung Dizzy like a whip. But she wasn't giving up.

She waited for him to grab a fruit and she quickly pounced onto his hand, pretending like she was reaching for the same fruit. That's what made him look up at her and she saw the scowl on his face as he yanked the fruit away.

"Thanks for nothing." He replied coldly, then stood and left Dizzy there alone on the street.

It all happened so fast. She couldn't believe it. How could her plan have failed so miserably. He didn't even recognize her from the ball. All these thoughts started swarming in her head. Does he even know her? Was he really that callous before? Is this not true love?

Dizzy had never known love before now. Evie made it seem like a paradise. She'd never felt so empty and alone in her whole life. She didn't know what to call this feeling anymore. All she could do was pick up her belongings off the street, and walk home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**An eventful night at the Queen's Castle**_

The moon overlooked the Queen's Castle as it hung low in the night sky. It was rare to see the moon so clearly when the Isle was always so grey and cloudy. Harry always liked the moon. He liked the soft light it reflected down on the world. He liked how it tied the stars together. His dad would tell him stories of how sailors would use the night sky to navigate the oceans. Harry was fascinated by the stories his dad would tell him. Stories of pirates and loot and adventure. Stories of hunting crocodiles and clashing swords with devil boys who could fly. Adventure he never had. Adventure he always wanted.

Of course he found adventure in the small cracks and corners of the island he was damned to live on from birth. That's part of the reason why he loved Uma so much, despite being a measly waitress she found ambition and purpose. The other kids of the Isle, with their parents teaching them and their villain legacy to live up to, were never quite as compelling as the pirate queen. She made herself an adventure while all the others were just handed their assignments. Now that's a captain he could sail the seas with.

A captain who had ordered him to go to the Queen's Castle once again. He lightly scratched the stone walls with his hook. It let off an orange glint in the candle light as he engraved 'HH' into the rock. While he was distracting himself, he was trying to come up with a plan; a strategy; some talking points. Harry wasn't one to let his dear captain down. He took a deep breath and looked behind to see the door to the Queen's quarters.

Why couldn't Uma have done this herself?

Then he let out a sigh, ran his hand through his hair, and put on a convincing smile as he entered the room. He came across the mighty queen already lying in her bed, strange for being so early in the night, but he thought nothing of it until he saw her pale, unmoving face and dark, sunken eyes.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself, "someone beat us to the chase."

That slight bit of sound stirred Evie in her, now realized, slumber. So she wasn't dead yet. A small groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Who?" she whispered, "...Harry?"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck in a cold sweat, "hi, love?" was all he could come up with.

She sat up more, struggling to gain strength, "what… what are you doing here?"

"Well," he started to speak but then realized he hadn't come up with anything to say, "I came to see if you were okay."

The lie of a scoundrel came to save him once again.

"How did you know?" she suddenly became concerned.

"I've heard… from around." He nodded affirmably.

"So the whole Isle must know by now." she shook her head in shame.

"Well… I said I heard you weren't okay. Not what happened," another simple lie, "tell me please, yer majesty."

She took a deep breath, which she then winced at afterwards, "my predecessor… she's as innovative as ever."

"Yer talkin' about the Dragon Queen, right?"

"Yes, Harry, I am," strangely she found that response amusing, "I was played a fool."

He hesitated, but then remembered Uma's words:

 _Not just for our crew, but for all the Isle._

He sat down on the bed next to her, "what d'you mean?"

She laughed lightly, "I don't think I should be telling you. What if word gets out?"

"Then you'll know who to kill." He shrugged simply and she looked down with a smile at his comment.

"I can see why Uma keeps you around."

"Because I'm dashingly handsome?" he cocked his eyebrow and put on a wide smile and Evie laughed, only causing her to grimace more but her mood wasn't affected.

"I guess you wouldn't understand," she told him, "it was nice of you to come here."

"Yeah don't make me regret it." He dropped his boyish charm and the dirty pirate came out again.

"Well I hope I'm not boring you." she pushed him playfully. He noted that it was significantly weak even for her. She really must be on her deathbed.

"Yer highness-"

"Majesty." she corrected.

"Right, yeah, whatever, um what is exactly wrong with you?" He played with the rings on his fingers as he asked. They were all just a little bit too big for him so they were easy to twirl around.

"The doctors say I've been poisoned," she told him, "ironic isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"Well… nevermind."

"Alright but I wouldn't even want to know what an ironic is anyway."

Their exchanges were interesting. Like they were each having half a conversation. Evie seemed like she was trying to talk to him about things he didn't know anything about. As if she was talking to herself rather than him.

"Hey, you still got me trinket." He pointed to the pendant necklace that she had tucked under her nightgown. A seasoned pirate like himself knew how to spot valuables when they don't want to be spotted.

"Oh yes," she pulled it out, "I forgot about this."

She got that same distant look in her eye. She thought too much, Harry concluded.

"What's it for?" it was such a compelling question, Evie was inclined to answer.

"Mal gave it to me a long time ago," she confessed, "back before she turned into whatever she is now."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. She seemed just about the same to him.

"You kept it?" he asked, really genuinely interested.

"I remember when I saw it for the first time I couldn't believe so much beauty existed in the whole world," she said, "I used to hide it under the floorboards in my bedroom so my mother wouldn't take it."

"It is mighty pretty." Harry admitted, looking into the glittering gem.

Then, Evie did what he least expected to do, she ripped the chain off her neck. He didn't think she even had enough strength to do that. She looked at the pendant in her hand for a moment before her eyes were drawn to the fireplace in her room. The orange glow reflected off her face.

"Would you do me a favor, Harry?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Toss this into the fire." she spoke with a monotone voice as she held out the necklace.

He gently took it. He was generally offended by the thought of the destruction of such a precious item. Imagine how much someone could get in the marketplace with this. Besides, he was already planning on taking it anyway.

He stood and walked toward the brilliant, glowing flame. On his way there, he pulled out a couple loose metal bits from his pockets and held them in his other hand. Once he was standing in front of the fire he looked back at the queen to see she had her head turned away from him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Just do it." she ordered.

He tossed in the metal pieces into the fire and slipped the necklace in his other pocket. The flame crackled at the disturbance and shifted in it's form. The light flickered in the room. Harry looked back to see Evie was still looking away from him.

"It's done." he told her.

"Please leave." her voice turned into a raspy whisper. She was almost commanding him.

He had no intention of staying, especially now since he had her very valuable necklace in his pocket. He went for the door, though before completely leaving he looked back at the queen. She was so weak and frail. She had that look in her eye all Isle kids were accustomed to staring into. Those empty black pupils, the sign of death. He wondered if this was the last time he'd see her alive. He shook his head and went on his way. A hefty burden suddenly carrying in his pocket.

Echoing footsteps travelled down the stairs towards the dungeons. Lights danced on the wall from the lanterns both guards carried with them. The son of deVil looked forward with swarming menace. Carlos was always told he had the eyes of his mother.

The lieutenant had two upper level guards flanking him. Their jagged, misshapen spears protruding up towards the ceiling. They marched down the hall to meet with their victim.

Carlos almost flinched when he saw the place where he remembered his dear friend laid on the floor in pain. His fury only grew when he was met with the cell door that contained their target. He peered into the blackness of the cell and ordered the guards for a lantern. He held it up high to look into the cell. As the light creeped onto the floor, he saw two seared ropes scattered on the floor. His face filled with confusion as he brought the light up closer towards the chair their prisoner sat in. The light inched forward to find two chair legs, but no sign of feet. He was overcome with revelation.

"Open the door!" he commanded.

With the keys turned, Carlos rushed into the cell with his lantern held up high only to find an empty room. All that remained was a vacant chair stained with blood, a faintly glowing iron rod, and loose bindings that once contained the demon they kept.

"No…" Carlos let out a breath as he dropped his lantern, the light then flooded the side of the cell.

The guards got their spears at the ready, looking for any sign of incursion they hadn't yet realized.

Carlos bent down and picked up the rope. The ends were charred and still warm.

He swiftly turned back towards the door, "she couldn't have gotten far," he shoved the rope into one of the guard's chest, "search the palace and form a perimeter."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison, nodding to him and rushing out of the room.

"The Queen's life depends on it!" He shouted towards them as they left.

He adjusted his jacket and then made his way out of the dungeons himself. Making his way up, he was heading for Jay's room where he was no doubt already asleep. He marched down the hallway to, guards scrambling around the castle on the lookout for the she-devil. He reached Jay's door and swung it open.

"Jay!" He said into the room, hoping to wake him up.

"What?" he heard an annoyed voice from across the room. He looked past the bed and saw a wet, shirtless Jay standing there drying his hair with some cloth.

"Where've you been?" Carlos said, a bit offended.

"I took a shower," he put the cloth around his neck, "just got back."

"Happen to see the Dragon Queen on your way out?" He asked facetiously as he made his way over to the window to look out. Part of him hoping against hope to see Mal and part of him wanting to avert his gaze from Jay's chiseled torso.

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"She's escaped. Her cell's empty." his eyes wandered back to Jay who then sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Shit." He said bluntly.

Carlos banged his hand on the glass and looked back outside, "that was our one chance!"

"We can still find her. I got her once I can do it again." Jay assured.

"You know her. You know Mal never falls for the same trick twice," his eyes scanned the Isle, "she could be anywhere."

"Does…" Jay took a breath, "does Evie know?"

"No," he said darkly, "and she isn't gonna know. No one is to tell the Queen what happened."

"Carlos, she has a right."

"She doesn't need to know anything else other than we're finding a cure."

Jay let out a deep sigh and then stood from his bed, drying his hair more he pulled a leather jacket from a hook in his room.

"I'm getting those books tonight." He said as he zipped up his jacket and tossed the cloth on his bed.

Carlos finally turned to face him, "you're going to Bargain Castle. You're going to her mother's home."

"Carlos, I know what you're thinking and I'm not questioning Maleficent," he said firmly, getting out a bag full of tools, "I still get nightmares about what she did to those goblins when we were 12."

An involuntary shiver went up Carlos' spine. Jay started gathering various supplies from around his room and putting them in the bag.

"It's an in and out job," Jay continued, "I don't want to get caught by any of her henchmen either."

"Evie's life depends on it." Carlos pleaded.

"Her life depends on finding a cure, not Mal." he told him, tying up the bag but before he could pick it up Carlos stopped him.

"She has to pay for what she did." He argued.

"Don't you think she's already paid enough?" Jay jerked his bag away.

"My god… you don't actually feel sorry for that demon do you?" Carlos raised his voice in offense.

"I'm just saying she's our friend. Or she was our friend. You can't stay angry forever."

"How can you say that?" he became resentful, "after everything she did. To Evie; to us."

"I'm not saying she was right but I am saying maybe we weren't innocent either." he proposed.

"Look at what she's become, Jay, she's a bloodthirsty monster. She won't be satisfied until we're all dead."

"Look at what we've become!" Jay raised his voice in frustration, "deceiving our own friends, making backdoor deals, and hunting down one of our own! Look at yourself, Carlos! Remember when we were kids? Remember when I used to push you down on the concrete and you'd hold back tears? Remember when we'd run across the rooftops together and we felt like we were flying over this whole shit island? Remember that? Remember when titles and allies were words we didn't even know?"

Carlos was speechless, he opened his mouth to say something but he held back his words. He looked down at the floor. Jay slung his bag over his shoulder and went for the door.

"Wait." Carlos called out, still looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" he turned his head back to look at him.

"If you find Mal, not ordering you to, just if you find her will you bring her back? If not for me then for Evie?" He looked up to meet eyes with Jay who saw the shimmer of a boy holding back tears.

"I will," Jay nodded, "for Evie."

Then he left out the door.

Dizzy trudged up the castle stairs with a backpack bound tightly to her. She had just heard what happened to Evie and she was going in to check on her dear friend, gifts in tow. However it was a rather long walk up to her quarters.

As she passed by a room with the door slightly ajar, she heard a very familiar voice.

"The guards will be questioning all of us." Said the voice. It was cold, blunt, and rough. Dizzy couldn't help but turn her gaze to peer into the room. That voice couldn't be mistaken for anyone but her mystery servant boy.

"Crap, I was cleaning the hall by the dungeons today." Someone else who was out of view spoke.

"You think the Dragon Queen really escaped? How is that even possible?" The boy asked.

"You remember what she was like; she always has a way out." The other servant responded.

"I suppose you're right."

Dizzy heard guards coming up the stairs. The clanking of their makeshift armor was distinct. She quickly leaned behind a pillar trying desperately not to look suspicious. The metal clad guards made their way up the stairs and entered the room where her servant boy stood.

"You!" one of the guards said in a commanding voice, "you were cleaning the dungeons today, correct?"

"That's me."

"Come with us."

Dizzy peered past the pillar to see two guards leading the servant down the stairs. She couldn't resist looking back into the room to see her mystery boy sitting at a desk facing to the side.

Her heart beat against her chest. This excitement, she didn't know if it was love or fear. He was awfully callus the last time they met. Though what Evie said never left her mind. The romance of it all was just too enchanting.

She opened the door a crack more, trying to muster up the courage to speak to him. But before she had a chance to think about it, he leaned over the desk and knocked against the old wooden floorboards. Her eyes narrowed as she examined what he was doing. The floorboard popped up and he slid it over to the side. Dizzy was growing ever perplexed by his actions. He reached into the floor and pulled out a small lump of items wrapped up in a linen cloth.

She leaned further into the room, trying desperately to see what he was doing. He unwrapped the cloth and out spilled three incredibly nice and expensive items: a fountain pen with intricately carved wood and a golden tip, an inkwell with gold trimmings and a silver stopper, and a most chilling revelation. It was unmistakable. He placed a wax sealer on the desk and Dizzy had a view clear as the day of a distinct Auradon royal crest engraved on the bottom.

Her chest clenched, her heart stopped, and her mouth opened agap which she politely covered with her hand. She staggered backwards, trying to remain silent, and leaned up against the wall next to the room. She couldn't calm her breathing. She looked back towards the door, terror suddenly creeping up her spine.

She couldn't think of what to do. Obtaining a seal with the Auradon royal crest was infamously impossible among Isle folk. How was he able to obtain one if he hadn't been there himself? Too many questions raced in Dizzy's mind, but they had to wait as she heard another pair of guards coming up the stairs. She shook her head and turned back to continue her journey. If anyone had to hear about this; it was Evie.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Terrible secrets are revealed**_

A bead of sweat crested his eyebrow and he quickly whisked it away. He pursed his lips as he worked and delicately dropped a small bit of solution into a test tube. His eyes were stinging. He couldn't look away for even a second, or else a spark of disaster would erupt. He walked a very dangerous and fine line as another drop crashed into the solution. A slow, steady breath escaped his lips. Another drop. It wasn't smart to think about if something could go wrong, it was better to think about when it could go wrong. Another drop. He had to keep a calm mind to steady his hand, the carrier of his instruments and what could be his ultimate demise. One last drop fell into the solution, and the color turned a dark shade.

He brought the solution up to the dinky light hanging from the ceiling and swirled the liquid around. All but a faint bit of color faded from the solution and a momentous grin painted itself on his face.

"I've got it!" He said with surprise as he held it up victoriously, never letting his eyes leave the glass.

"I've got it!" He repeated gleefully. Then in a more sensible moment he put the solution back on the table in a holder and ripped off his gloves. He scanned his notebook then began scribbling in data and chemical equations.

Carlos was well into the fourth day of research on a cure to Evie's poison. Several nights passing out at his desk and not eating accompanied his madness. His hair stuck out all sorts of ways, his eyes were bloodshot with dark bags under them, and he hadn't changed out of his dirty tank top and torn up jeans for days. He was finding a cure, no matter what it would take from him.

Despite his questionable research habits, Carlos never felt more like in his element than when he was in his workshop. The smell of the chemicals, the dim lights, the messy table tops, he loved it all. He did have his own room once, and he suspected it was still around somewhere in the castle, but within the first few months of living there he rarely ever slept in his bed. He fell asleep working on blueprints or tinkering with gadgets. It made sense to him. It was something he was good at. That doesn't go without notice on the Isle.

Out of everyone who lives on the Isle, Carlos was most notoriously known for being: the "gadget guy, the "guy who tinkers", or "that kid who keeps stealing all the parts from my bathtub". Talent doesn't go unnoticed on the Isle. Especially when you're a villain kid.

He still remembers that day when he was six years old and Mal walked up to him like she owned the place.

 _You're that kid who put a smoke bomb through the Evil Queen's window, right?_

He blocked off the memory from coming to the surface. So much has changed since then. They were just kids, stupid kids. He couldn't let the past drag him down.

After finishing the equations he quickly stood and scanned the bottles of chemicals that lined his shelf. A dark blue finger crested each of the bottles. He may have nicked his finger on the knife which happened to still have some poison coated on it. He didn't feel any different, just those same protruding veins came from the wound. He suspected the toxin had a reaction to the blood. He also suspected that a lethal dose of the poison required the blade to enter much deeper into the skin. Mal knew exactly what she was doing. The wound didn't bother him too much, besides it was much better to experiment on rather than on Evie.

Upon reaching the correct bottle, he snatched it off the shelf and brought it back over to the worktable. He opened a few drawers and pulled out a small box which had a dusting of metal shards at the bottom. Carlos flipped a switch, adjusted a dial, and used his lighter to ignite the flame that came from a tube in the table. Using a stick to scrape out a few of the shards, he put them in a new test tube then held it above the flame. He waited several minutes before the shards reacted to the heat and began to melt. Once in a liquid state, Carlos used his pipette to drop in a few drops of his new chemical. The solution turned cloudy and faint gas flowed out of the tube.

Just like he'd always done. He didn't even need to think about any of his actions; they just happened automatically. He brought his attention back to the original solution. Taking both test tubes he dumped the liquid into a flask. Swirling it around, he brought it up to the light and watched the components bond together. A steady breath escaped him as he watched waiting for something to happen.

"Dammit!" He cried out, slamming the flask down and slouching back over the table. The glass rattled and some chemicals spilled. He was so close, he just didn't know how much time he had.

Sitting down on the stool he buried his head into his arms, attempting to calm himself. He could have fallen asleep right there if he hadn't heard a light fizzing sound. He looked up and into the flask to see a dramatic color change and bubbles floating to the top. His spirits soared.

"Oh my god…" he said in disbelief, "oh my… that's it!"

Carefully he used the pipette to collect some of the liquid, then placed a few drops onto his own wound. Each drop fell in and it stung like hell. He bit his lip as his normal coloration came back, and suddenly he could feel his finger again.

"That's it…" he could hardly believe it, he scanned over his notes a thousand times looking for any imperfections, "that's it! I've got the antidote!"

He furiously wrote down some data and then slammed his pen down, stopped up the flask, slipped on his jacket, then rushed out the door flask in hand.

"I've got it!" He screamed down the hallway as he ran as fast as he could amidst his current unhealed injuries.

Evie was sitting up in her bed, her face was returning to a normal coloration and a pleasant smile was on her face as she looked down at Carlos who had fallen asleep at her bedside. His antidote was a success against all the odds. The doctors insisted it wouldn't help. She wasn't completely better but she felt a great bit of strength return to her after the antidote took effect. The doctors still suspect she'll need to rest a couple more days, but she is now strong enough to hold meetings and arrange plans. She patted Carlos' head and ran her fingers through his hair, she'd never been more proud of him.

She knew he hadn't slept in days, even before she was poisoned he couldn't sleep with Mal in the castle again. His body just gave out as they were talking in her room. Before that she was told Mal had escaped, though somehow she already knew. There was a presence about her that Evie could always identify. That didn't mean she was any less disappointed. Mal doesn't fall for the same tricks twice.

She happened to see a glimpse of herself in the mirror across her room. She focused on it seeing herself for the first time in days and frankly she barely recognized herself. It wasn't the lack of make up or hygiene, but she just looked so much older. Not in a withering way, in a more dignified way. As if she was shaped into a new person. Had her eyes always been that dark? Had her lips always had that frown? For the first time in her entire life she saw a resemblance in herself she never thought she'd see: her mother. Before the Isle, before Snow White, before when she was just a queen. Evie couldn't help but fixate on herself even more, leaning closer and almost hearing a beckoning call to the mirror.

Those thoughts were cut short when a wild girl burst through her door.

"Evie!" A frantic Dizzy spurted, slamming the door behind her and looking around the room suspiciously as if they were being watched.

She felt Carlos stir under her hand, "Dizzy!" she whispered to her, motioning to the sleeping boy on her bed.

"Sorry!" Dizzy whispered back and then hopped up onto the other side of her bed, "I couldn't wait any longer!"

"I sure am getting a lot of visitors today." Evie commented.

"Evie…" she said in a very frightful tone, that's what made the queen lookup with concern. She couldn't stand to see Dizzy so scared.

"What is it?" she laughed lightly, trying to calm her down.

"I have to tell you something," Dizzy covered her face with her hands, "it's bad…"

"What is it?" Evie's concern grew immensely.

"Do you remember that servant boy that I told you about? The one from the ball?"

"Yes, of course. He works as an errand boy here in the castle."

"I saw him last night… in his room."

Her heart dropped with dread, "Dizzy if he made you do anything you didn't want to do-"

"No! It's not that!" She became frustrated and Evie felt Carlos stir again in her hand.

"Well then what?"

"I saw him take something out of the floorboards. It was for writing letters. And there was a wax sealer. With a Royal Auradon Crest on the bottom."

That's when Evie's heart really dropped but this time with shock.

"Wha- what do you mean a royal crest? You can't be serious, Dizzy."

"I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes clear as a glass slipper!" She defended fiercely.

"You can't get something like that here, you can't even counterfeit one they're made with a special material that can't be mimicked. No one on the Isle has ever even seen an Auradon wax sealer, let alone have the resources to make one."

"Not unless he had been there himself." A mumbling came from the sleeping boy on the bed who lifted himself up tiredly.

"Since when are you awake?" Evie accused.

"I heard the end of that sentence and found myself more seduced by that than sleep." Carlos stood up straight and adjusted his jacket.

"So you're saying what? He up and left the Isle?" she said sarcastically, "not sure if you're aware but there's a barrier surrounding it."

"True, not even the Mistress of all Evil can penetrate it," he determined, "that means he's potentially more dangerous than we know."

"He's a servant here," Dizzy piped up, "he runs errands in the marketplace."

"Certainly a good enough position to make some connections, or more concerningly he works alone." Carlos speculated as he paced around the room.

"Do you both know how ridiculous you sound?" Evie was exasperated, "we're talking about the impossible here. Are we sure you didn't just see it wrong, dear?"

"I've seen that crest everyday since I was born, I look at it on labels and posters. I see it on the corner of my tv every time the news plays. I've seen it on the uniforms of guards that bring the supply ships. I know what I saw." She told her, deadly serious.

"I'm sorry, Dizzy, but your word isn't good enough against the impossible," she stroked her hair, concerned for the girl, "maybe you're just seeing what you want to see?"

"I saw it." She spoke, growing frustrated. Evie did find that concerning, Dizzy didn't often defend herself so fiercely.

"Let's say he did manage to leave," Carlos spoke up, "why would he come back? Nothing here but broken souls."

"Carlos." Evie warned sternly, hinting to him to drop the subject.

"I'm serious," he replied with the same tone, "even if there's a slight chance that what Dizzy saw was real, it would be a game changer here. Life and death. The fate of the Isle would rest on this information."

Evie then looked back at Dizzy and saw those pleading puppy dog eyes. The girl was still so young. No reason to lie, at least not yet.

"You have to believe me." she squeaked.

She let out a frustrated huff and after a moment she came to a conclusion, "find the boy and question him. And find that wax sealer and bring it to me."

Dizzy's face lit up, "you really believe me?"

"I didn't say that." she told her.

"Best we do this with discretion, no telling what our… _enemy_ would do with information like this. Not to mention any of the villains on this Isle," Carlos concluded, "I'll go alone, if Jay gets back soon I'll have him help with the interrogation."

"Thank you, Carlos." Evie told him with kindness. He nodded and went his way out the door.

Evie looked back at Dizzy who was pulling at the threads of her sheets nervously.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Oh, Dizzy…" Evie couldn't help but embrace her lovingly.

A few days pass and the queen walks with her guards either side of her down the hallway. Her hands were folded delicately in front of her and her posture was perfection. She walked with such grace and precision as guards and servants bowed as she passed. She made her way down to the servant's quarters with haste. Reaching a door she stopped in front of it before looking at one of her guards.

"You are dismissed." She ordered, they didn't even say anything, just bowed and left her. Evie has certainly commanded respect among the castle staff. Even if it did take some persuasion at times.

She looked up and down the hallway before sliding into the room, and discreetly closing the door behind her.

She was met with a boy, looking about 16 or 17 years old, with a burning hatred in his eyes. His hands were bound together behind the chair he sat in. His breaths were heavy and spattered, his face was bloodied and bruised, his eye was swollen shut. He was alone in the room.

"This how you treat all your guests?" He spat out some blood on the floor, "your majesty?"

"I don't quite like your tone." She told him, then moving to the other side of the room where curtains covered a window. She carefully peeked outside to see the great blue ocean and the shimmer of the magical barrier.

"You queens are all the same." He commented.

"You'd best keep those thoughts to yourself." She warned with a venomous threat.

"What're you gonna do if I don't? Throw me out on the streets? From what I can tell I'm a pretty high value prisoner right now."

"And do you know why that is?"

"Haven't got the faintest idea, _your majesty_." he sneered, mocking her title.

"So you've said for these past few days."

"Why'd you come here alone? Your lap dogs busy today?"

"That's not important right now."

"You think you can come in here with your lady charms and get me to tell you what you want to hear, don't you? Ain't happening, your majesty."

"While my _lady charms_ , as you put it, are certainly not off the table I just came here to have a simple conversation. Are you capable of that?"

"Don't see why not."

She then collected her thoughts and situated herself. She walked and met with the boy face to face; eye to eye. Looking for even a whiff of imperfection.

"Your name?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Who are your parents."

"Don't know. They died when I was a kid."

"Any siblings?"

"No, only child."

"Where'd you grow up?"

"On the streets east side of the Isle, by Hell Hall."

"Did you make any friends?"

"A few. Traitors the lot of them. Left me for dead on the docks one night and at the mercy of Uma's crew. But you know all about betrayal don't you, your majesty?"

She couldn't lie to herself. That one stung a bit. But she pressed on.

"When did you start working here?"

"Four years ago. Dragon Queen's first year in reign."

"What did you do?"

"Cleaning duty."

"When were you promoted?"

"6 months ago."

"By who?"

"Mister Samuel, I'm sure you know him. Said a fine strong boy like me should be out fetching the supplies."

"Do you have any friends now?"

"I'm sure you can understand I'm not the most trusting type."

Evie stopped and calmly backed up from him. She never looked away from his eyes that had an underlying disgust in them.

"You certainly have all the answers, don't you?" she pressed

"Like I said before, your majesty, I haven't a clue why I'm here." he sneered back. He definitely had some attitude problems.

She circled around him, analyzing him as if he were an animal in a cage. He was compelling; he didn't act like any Isle kid she knew. The Isle kids knew fear in their hearts, it was practically bred in them. Fear is what chased them in the streets, they knew how to use fear to their advantage, and their eyes always showed their fear. Always something that pulled their strings. Even the baddest among them couldn't escape it. It grew in every corner, seeped into every vein, and it was their greatest weapon.

He didn't have that. He didn't fear nor did he use fear. As if he were above it all.

Evie knelt down in front of him, meeting his eye level.

"Do you remember the day Mal was stripped of her throne?" She asked darkly.

"This is seeming more and more like an interrogation rather than a conversation."

"Answer me." She leaned in closer to him, using that Isle fear and menace in her eyes.

She could practically see his heart skip a beat, "of course I remember. Who wouldn't?"

"Do you remember how she looked at everyone? How she looked at _me_?" Evie's emphasis on that word only brought more terrorized confusion in him, though he maintained a sensible composure.

"She was… angry, your majesty," the way he said those words weighed down on her deliciously, "she looked like she was going to kill you. As if she was a tiger and you took her food."

"Experience a lot of tigers in your time?"

"I've read about them in books."

"And when you heard of the Dragon Queen falling, what did you do?"

"I don't know, I think I made a bet with a guy over how long she'd live."

"Wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"You should have been bowing to me," she hissed and stood up straight, standing over him, "do you pledge your allegiance to me?"

He looked to the side, "of course, your majesty."

"Look me in the eye and tell me." She commanded.

He hesitated, then slowly brought his eyes up to hers. They were spiteful and resilient.

"I… pledge my allegiance to you, Queen Evie." He spoke through his teeth.

"Having trouble?" She teased, "bow to me, scum!"

He bowed his head, "I serve you, your majesty."

"Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are just some dirty gutter rat. Living on the streets, scrounging for food. You live and breathe this castle. I couldn't possibly think you were a traitor to me." She turned away, waiting for a response. She always felt that people revealed more of themselves when no one was looking.

"You don't know anything about me." He spoke in a spiteful tone. His first mistake.

"Did you pledge your allegiance to Mal?" She asked him, turning her head to the side.

"When she ruled the Isle, yes, and now you rule. Nothing else to say."

"Would you again if she were to take back the throne?"

"I suppose I would. Wouldn't have much faith in this Isle though with all the damn leadership changes." Politics. His second mistake.

"Do you believe you are treated fairly here? Working in this castle?"

"All due respect, your majesty, but going out to the marketplace to fetch beans isn't my idea of a good time." He spoke in a tone of disgust. His final mistake. She turned back to face him.

"You are my servant, scum, you do not disrespect my court."

"I'll disrespect whatever I want to disrespect."

"You're asking for a beating aren't you?"

"Looks like I didn't have to ask for one, I've been sitting in my own blood for days now."

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm me, I work in this castle. I get your food and I clean your halls."

"You and I both know that won't suffice. Answer me." She scowled.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" He frowned with disgust.

"Answer your queen!"

"You're no queen to me!" he shouted back in her face. A stunning silence fell upon them.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Both in a standoff, eyeing each other waiting for any sudden movements. Endless minutes passed of the both of them just staring into each other's eyes. Evie's full of frustration and bloodlust. His full of defiance and justice. Each waiting for the other to break. He leaned back in his chair, accepting defeat.

That villainous grin she inherited from her mother spread across her face, "explain yourself." she said triumphantly, power surging through her.

He took a deep breath, thought for a moment, then looked her dead in the eye with a different tone. A much more dangerous tone: "don't kill me, I can be an asset to you."

"You are allied with Mal, aren't you?"

"Don't pester me with your childish quarrels, villain," he insulted, "my name is Markus Dumand, I am from Auradon. A spy of the royal court to be exact."

Evie glanced up to see the golden wax sealer on the table behind him. She saw clearly and perfectly, the Auradon Royal Crest.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A powerful woman falls**_

* * *

The news spread like wildfire. Though it doesn't spread traditionally, whispers at market stalls, notes being passed across rooms, spray painted walls all shouted the same message.

 **The Evil Queen had died.**

A solemn silence fell upon the entire Isle. For once, villains and broken souls all stood up to watch in awe at what happened. Every mundane task was filled with the thoughts for the fallen queen. The first major villain to die on the inside. People acquitted her name, praised her name, and damned her name. The only person who knew her well enough to call her mother, wasn't even there in her final moments.

When Evie found out about her mother passing, she was in a meeting with Uma and her pirate crew. Carlos came up behind her and gently whispered in her ear the news. She gripped his hand strongly and that's all she could remember from that day.

It was bound to happen at some point. Villains of the old days all had faces that were growing a bit too old. The power hungry heydays sucked the life from all of them, and being damned to this island for eternity simply proved too much for some.

What was most remarkable was the way the Isle felt those few days after the news spread. Everything was much quieter. Gangs didn't run wild out of respect. People stayed inside with those they called family. It was the first time in nearly twenty-five years the Isle had a sense of community.

The big and bad villains from the Queen's time felt a weight shift in them. Like a bad stomach ache, or a mortal passing her curses onto them. The ones closest to her, the ones she might have called friends, all gathered on that night for an empty drink and talk of the old days. Except Maleficent, she refused to abandon her plans. Saying, "I'm too close to let some old bat's death interrupt my research!"

Though the one people felt the most sympathy for, the most you can get on that island, was Evie herself. Evie saw her mother grow old over the years. She watched the once terrifying and defined woman of evil crumble and fall. Time catches up to all of us. Even the ones who run from it the most. Evie didn't have a lot of pleasant memories from her childhood, but she had her moments. She knew that the Evil Queen loved her enough to not be able to admit it. There were times when she wondered if her mother was even capable of love, but then she remembered all the time she spent telling her daughter of her glory days. She told Evie everything. _Everything_. While those gruesome details were probably not right for a child to hear, Evie knew what it meant.

The Evil Queen was not a caring mother even at her best, Evie knew that for sure. She remembered all those early mornings waking up to do her makeup, she remembered the starvation and the anger, and she remembered that horrible look her mother got in her eye whenever she mouthed off. Despite all that, Evie couldn't help but feel an enormous loss. A part of her was missing, and it will never return.

When the supply ships came that month, it rained for the first time in a very long time. It wasn't heavy, it was a slow pattering of droplets. The rhythm of sound beat against the old, shackled homes and cracking concrete. People lined the streets and watched from windows and rooftops as a coffin carried by the Queen's guard went from the castle to the shoreline. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely peeking past the horizon. The first real death memorial in the history of the Isle.

Evie watched from the balcony of the castle, a black dress draped over her, and Carlos at her side holding her hand. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain.

The guards marched down the main street straight to the shore where the magic barrier would open up to let the Auradon boats enter. Uma and her crew watched sitting on the docks with captivated interest. Their legs hung over the side and they listened to the crashing sounds of the waves against the dock. Harry handed Uma a bottle of liquor, which she took a swig from. She gave it back as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

The ships could be seen on the horizon and they approached fast. They were filled with food, furniture, and medical supplies the people of Auradon deemed unworthy of them but gifts for the leftovers. The ships ripped through the water and for once, people weren't watching for the supplies. They were waiting for what would happen.

The ships passed through the barrier and a wave of magical energy rang throughout the isle. They docked on the shoreline like always but upon reaching the site of six people holding a coffin, some of them had to exit the ship and investigate. The Auradon soldiers were something to behold to the people of the Isle. They wore helms made of metal with gold trim, their armor shined brilliantly even in the dull rain, and they could never see their faces. They were like living golden centuries that walked among them. Warriors of gods.

As per protocol for any regulated transportation of the Isle, the soldiers had to open up the coffin and examine the interior. Other soldiers pointed their weapons at the people of the Isle, always reminding them their fate rested in their hands.

On a rooftop above them, there the daughter of Maleficent perched up like a crow watching the scene with great interest. Her faded purple hair moved gently in the wind as she watched the Auradon soldiers seal up the coffin again and take it from the Isle's hands. She smiled regretfully at the thought that the Evil Queen really was going to make it to Auradon. God knows what they do to bodies over there. She then unconsciously glanced over to the Queen's Castle that stood tall against all the other buildings. Her thoughts travelled to Evie involuntarily. She cursed herself and jerked her head back to watch the soldiers board the ships again.

The slow march of death came as the ships dumped out the supplies they were originally intended to bring, and no one went running for them. The boats closed up once again, and left just as quickly as they arrived. That was the last they ever saw of the Evil Queen.

That night the shoreline was empty. The people ransacked the supplies just as viciously as they always did. All it took was for the ships to reach past the horizon for the first daring souls to dive into the heaping pile of goodies.

Mal sat on the wet rocky surface of the shores, watching the murky waters calmly make their way up and down the shore. She had a look of disdain on her face as she looked off to the magical barrier and the ever so shiny cities of Auradon. They were always there. Always taunting and always faceless.

She played with a small broken object in her hand, glancing down to it to see a cracked reflection of herself. She felt uneasy about keeping the magic mirror now. It held too much history for her to keep. She just didn't quite have the courage to let go yet.

That woman was there her entire life. Every waking minute she could find out what she was doing at any time any where. Now she was gone. Probably dropped in some trench in Auradon for all the heroes to spit on. Mal remembered when Evie would rant about her mom all the time. She would pull her hair out over the stupid things she would make her do. Mal smiled for a moment. Back in those days they still hung around their parents enough to go on long rambles about them. Now Mal doesn't even know where Maleficent spends her days, let alone what she does during them. Even when they were both living in Bargain Castle again Mal hardly ever saw her mother.

She looked down at the coarse, tiny rocks that made the shore she sat on and began picking at them. Her mother used to rule over her in an attempt to feel even the slightest bit of power that she used to. Now she can't even get her own daughter to stay in the house when she wants. It's poetic, really. Mal learned a while ago that a real villain only needs themselves to succeed. Of course until your backstabbing friends take advantage of you.

She punched the ground hard at the thought. The stinging cold ocean water prickled at her fist as rocks splashed everywhere. Her anger accompanied her throughout everything. She can't escape it. Her rage grants her power, her ruthlessness, and her revenge.

Mal stood up and dusted herself off then looked down at the magic mirror still in her hand.

"See you in hell." She mumbled and then threw it straight into the ocean.

She watched as it splashed into the water and the ripples spread far and wide. She stood there for a moment in solidarity, and in remorse.

"I was wondering where that went." A low cocky voice echoed off the rocks of the island.

Mal turned to see the infamous thief dawned in leather with his arms crossed over his chest.

Her eyes glowed with fury as she turned her whole body to face him.

"How'd you find me, traitor?" she snarled.

"You're not as slick as you think, Mal," Jay told her, "you forget that I know all your tricks."

"You have no right to say my name like we're still allies." she said with a threatening undertone.

"You and I both know how this ends." he told her, his demeanor was different from last time. He was much more conflicted.

"So be it." She got in a stance, this time she'll be ready.

"Turn yourself in, Mal, there is no reason for this rivalry to continue. You've proven your point, you're dangerous, now let's just talk." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Talking is for the weak." she sneered, she swore she heard her mother say the exact same thing at some point.

"It doesn't have to be that way. We can go back before this whole shit show even happened."

"We can never go back." she spoke darkly.

She took a step forward and Jay followed her action, his calm expression turning to a battle hardened scowl.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mal." He said as a warning.

"Too late, street rat." She used words she knew would hurt him. They always got him riled up.

He clenched his fists and raised them up as he took another step towards her, she did the same.

"You know you can't beat me in a fight," he told her, "not even when we were kids."

"Well I didn't want to tell you before but I always pulled my punches."

Each took another step forward at the same time. They watched each other's every move. Every shift, they would follow up with their own actions. Every twitch, every emotion, every motion could come with deadly consequences.

The calming sound of the waves crashing against the shore gently was all that could be heard. They smelled the salty fresh stench of the wind coming off the sea. It was almost like every soul in the world went silent to watch this scene unravel. Jay dug his shoes into the sand, narrowing his eyes.

As expected, Mal took the first move. Her fist collided with his face fast and hard. It was like a blur and pain surged through his body. He didn't have time to react, he simply gave her one in return.

And so it went, each of them taking every punch and impact, then responding with something harder. This was a common tactic they would use on each other growing up. They wanted to see how much pain they could take; it was a sick game they played in their pastime. Only now it wasn't a game, it was do or die. It was every frustration and outrage pulled out of their souls. Each punch hurt harder than the last one and each fighter felt the need to hit harder. The victor would be the one to stand over the other.

Impact after impact they both just absorbed them and grit their teeth. Each refused to give the other the satisfaction of seeing the result of their handiwork. Mal was full of white rage, her eyes glowed brightly in the midst of the misty nighttime. Her bloodlust controlled her punches and her revenge kept her standing. Jay was having a harder time keeping his anger to aid him in the fight. Every punch made him more frustrated, he didn't even want to think about not winning. His breaths started getting heavier and sweat dripped down his face and off his chin.

The fight became faster and faster, they began to anticipate every move. Two of the best brawlers on the Isle going head to head under the moonlight. Her vision blurred and she began to lose all sense of where she was. He became unfocused and let his conflicted mind wander to different things. To Evie; to the crown; to Carlos.

At once, they both punched each other in the jaw hard enough to dislocate it, which sent them both recoiling back. Mal spit out a bit of blood onto the cold beach. The crashing waves almost seemed deafening to her. Jay wiped a bit of blood from his mouth as he put his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath. They both looked at their bloodied fists.

"Don't do this, Mal." Jay tried to coax her out of her enraged state and she only responded with another punch to his face.

She roared with anger, yet another punch to inflict the pain upon him that she felt. She didn't have any idea of what to do other than continue to beat at him. He tried to fight back, but she could tell his punches were becoming weaker. She could tell he was growing tired by his short, heavy breaths and shaking arms. He let out grunts and whimpers as she continued her assault.

One last punch to his gut is what made him fall down to his knees. The shifting of the rocks accompanied his fall of defeat. He put his hands on his thighs as blood began to drip on the ground.

Mal stood over him in stone-faced victory. Her fists still refusing to relax, she just stood there above him as he attempted to catch his breath. Then she pulled the dagger from her belt and the metal rang all up and down the shoreline. She looked down at her victim straight faced and heartless.

"I should have done this a long time ago." She said coldly.

He spit out some blood and let out a grunt of pain, "Evie was wrong, you know…" he managed to get out.

She faltered in her actions, hesitating and loosening her grip on the blade.

She saw the blood running down his face as he looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and desperate, "she said you were too far gone. A monster without a soul."

The words cut her deep in her soul. A reminder to her that trusting Evie was the biggest mistake of her life.

"I believed her and I shouldn't have," Jay looked back down out of shame, "she was just scared and it's my fault."

Mal didn't know what to say, but she also couldn't bring herself to strike him down either.

"I was told my whole life that saying these words were bad. They would get me killed," he buried his head deeper in himself in an attempt to hide his shame, "but I'm sorry, Mal, I am so sorry."

That's what made her hesitate even more. That's what made her take a step back from shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened agap as she processed what she just heard.

"If you must kill me now, I won't blame you," he huffed out, loosening his tight grip on himself, "if this is what it takes to save you then I will gladly sacrifice my life."

Apology? Sacrifice? She didn't recognize the words in her ears. Getting such ideas was scandalous at best on this island. The villains would have cast him to the sea if they heard his words. She considered doing the same. She was a villain. She was the daughter of Maleficent and she was the rightful ruler of this Isle. So why couldn't she do what she trained her whole life to do?

She continued to look down at the defenseless boy crouched under her. She became conflicted; she became angry. She saw his shaking pain and the bloodied wounds that she caused. She saw his scared expression and for a moment she saw that boy she grew up with. She saw the boy that taught her how to pickpocket. She saw the boy that fought for her no matter what opponent waited for him. She saw the boy that always seemed to walk beside her in her anger and ambition. They were just kids back then.

The knife dropped into the pebbles.

She couldn't bring herself to pick it back up. Jay slowly looked up in confusion and saw the dismal look in her eyes.

"It's all because of you…" she growled lowly, her teeth barring, "if you would have just kept your fucking tongue out of her throat then none of this would have happened!"

Jay sat up straight and looked at her with remorse.

"I know." he just couldn't meet her eyes.

She let out a cry of anger as she kicked him over. He didn't even try to resist falling back onto the ground. Mal stood over him and then placed her boot on his chest, threatening to crush his ribcage.

"Did you love her?" she whispered, he almost couldn't hear her.

"I…" he didn't know what to say, "I was a different guy back then."

"Answer me." She pressed harder onto his chest and he clenched his jaw in pain.

"I… no… I didn't love her," he grunted in pain, "she was just… alone, that's all."

Mal put a hand on her head and tried to think, still holding Jay captive. Her mind refused to calm and her thoughts couldn't be connected.

"Mal, it doesn't have to be like this." Jay said once again.

"That little brat will pay for what she did," she scowled, "I will have my revenge."

"If you sit on that throne again how will you know things won't end up like they did before?" He questioned.

That's what made her think. That's what made her look back up at the Queen's Castle with an idea.

"I'll sit on that throne again, but I will do it my way." She told him.

"What?"

"That bitch has this Isle wrapped around her finger, someone ought to make the people realize their mistake." She pulled together her scheme.

"Mal, please-"

"Jay," She held her hand out for him to take, "will you help me?"

"Me?"

"It's either that or I gut you like a fish and cast you out into the ocean." She threatened.

Jay thought for a moment. He wished he felt more confident in the moment. He wished he had his nerves of steel back. The truth was he never felt more conflicted in his life. What concerned him most was the hand outstretched for him and the almost desperate undertone in Mal's face. It was his fault Mal turned into what she is. It was his fault that his friends have become strangers. It was his responsibility to protect them, help them when they were in need. If this is what it took.

"Okay." He nodded firmly, grabbing her arm.

He just hoped he made the right decision this time.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Allies diverge and leaders fall**_

* * *

The old hideout was a lot different than he remembered. Then again he wasn't really looking back then. Dust coated every surface, cracks webbed their way through the walls and split the spray painted murals. He looked at all the broken down furniture and sprawled out beauty products. It seemed even this place wasn't spared by Mal's rage.

He looked over to see only a curtain that now hung between him and his newfound ally. Mal hadn't spoken since that night on the beach. She only told him to stay at the hideout and go get food when he was hungry. He had attempted to give her something to eat, but she responded to that by throwing it off the stairway. Carlos was right, she had so much anger in her. He didn't blame her though. He knew she couldn't trust him yet.

"Jay." A voice pierced the dangerously still silence of the room.

"Yeah?" He responded with weary.

A quick flapping of fabric and the Dragon Queen herself stood there before him. Her eyes glowing that same mystic green.

"Come with me." She ordered simply, not even suspecting for a moment he wouldn't listen. He stood and followed her as she went for the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer.

She tossed him a bit of fabric before wrapping a hood around herself. He quickly understood and fashioned an identity concealing mask for himself.

They left the hideout late in the evening, it was still light but the shadows were getting longer and there was an orange hue to the sky. Jay followed Mal obediently a few steps behind her, making sure to hide his face from any onlookers who might recognize him. He saw the Isle in a different light from usual. He saw the Isle how it was before he was famed lieutenant of the Queen.

Someone gutting another in the darkness of the alley, kids laughing maniacally as they beat on someone, shameless marketers preaching their products, breaking of glass, howling of animals, hisses and growls of people passing by. He couldn't lie, he definitely didn't miss this.

Though he watched Mal glide through the streets like a phantom; unbothered and undisturbed. Her essence and soul was the Isle. Ruthlessly cruel and heartlessly cold. She didn't even bat an eye at the two men who started fighting next to her. At the same time, even when no one knew who she was, they could sense her darkness and swiftly avoided her as she cut her way through the crowds effortlessly. Jay had forgotten how much power she truly held. It was a marvel to watch.

She stopped in her tracks in front of an old worn down cantina that was too quiet for this time of night. The window shutters creaked as the wind blew up against it. Spider webs could be seen in every corner. Even the door itself had a broken hinge at the bottom. Jay felt uneasy about standing in front of it; he sensed danger. Though Mal made her way inside without a second thought. He cautiously followed.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the place. Streaks of sunlight shot through the slits of the window shutters. The place had a smokey cloud of dust that hung in the air like a disease. It was hard to breath and the place was far too quiet. There were a few mumblings of conversation when they came in, but those quickly halted once they saw who came through the door. A steady silence accompanied with Mal removing her hood and revealing who she was. Jay scanned the room out of habit, looking for any other exits or any weapons in sight. While scanning he saw about twelve people, including the bartender, and a cluster was sitting in the corner booth shrouded in darkness.

"If it ain't the Dragon Queen, herself." a voice came from the shadowed corner.

Mal didn't flinch. Her eyes trained on the voice.

Jay heard a few footsteps and someone stepped into the light. He was bald, Jay couldn't tell if it was by choice or not, and his left eye was replaced with a nasty scar. He was shirtless to show off his gallery of tattoos smattered across his chest and torso. Held between his teeth was an Isle brand cigarette. Pretty much just some shit rolled up tight with paper and lit on fire. He was much older than both Mal and Jay. It was hard to tell if his face was ridden with sin or just aged.

"You're a difficult girl to find, you know that?" The man told her, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his fingers.

Mal still didn't say anything, just watched him as he sat down at the center table.

"Please, your majesty, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him at the table.

Yet again Mal gave him the silent treatment, but she did make her way over to the chair. She flipped it around and straddled the seat, putting her arms on the table and waited for him to speak again. Jay made his way over to her side, desperately not wanting to be caught off guard.

"I see you didn't come alone," the man spoke again, "what's he? Your bargaining chip?"

"You don't ask the questions here." Her voice sliced through the thick silence of the room. He was taken aback by her response, then gave her a breathy laugh, which resulted in coughing.

"I see," He wheezed, recovering from his coughing fit, "you know why I called you here?"

She didn't speak once again, she didn't have to.

"We all saw what you did at that little party the Queen had," he used his cigarette to point at her, then brought it back up to his mouth with a shit eating grin on his face, "we're on board."

"What?" This time it was Jay that foolishly spoke up, there was an audible shift in the room at the sound of the top lieutenant speaking up. Even the head man himself eyed him threateningly. The only person who didn't move was Mal. She remained as diligent as ever.

"This Isle can't be ruled by a prissy Auradon kiss ass," he explained, "it needs a strong leader. One who isn't afraid to bash a few heads."

Mal quirked her head curiously, showing her interest had peaked. The man took this opportunity.

"Maleficent's daughter, the real ruler of this Isle. You need to sit back up in that castle." He told her.

She took a moment to think. Silence hung in the air once again as Jay darted his eyes between each person in the room, waiting for any sign of danger.

"What's in it for you?" She spoke cleanly and coldy.

"Well, sweetheart, it don't take a genius to know that getting in good with the Queen is beneficial." He put his cigarette in between his teeth and smoke poured out as he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him suspiciously. Jay could tell she was considering the offer.

"I got dirt on every gang leader this side of the Isle, they do whatever I tell 'em to; you need men then you come to me." He really didn't know when to stop talking.

Jay took another sweep of the room. Every person held their breath as they watched the meeting. At the same time, a few couldn't keep their eyes off him. That certainly didn't make him feel better. His eyes fell to Mal again, she was as stiff and menacing as ever. It was no wonder she used to play these gang leaders like a violin. She was as cunning as always, never losing control of the room. Even if she was significantly younger, she could still hold even the scariest of men by the fear in their hearts. Jay knew she reveled in the power.

"And if I agree?" she leaned in closer to him, "would you put your life before mine?"

"Sweetheart, what happens between now and getting you that crown back doesn't matter," he smashed the cigarette into the table, "all that matters is the gangs of this Isle are tired of being ruled over by a princess with eyes towards Auradon."

Jay didn't even see her move before a blade went through his throat. A terrible choking sound echoed throughout the room as the last gasps of life left his body. Mal sat there, arm extended, with the same stone-faced expression she had that night on the beach.

"Don't call me that." she spoke at the same low pitch as before but the threat laced in her voice was clear and precise.

Jay was horrified, he watched the blood pool down his neck, staining his skin and covering his tattoos. The room erupted with the sound of blades being drawn to protect their leader, but it was too late. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body went limp. Only Mal and her knife propped him up now.

She scanned the room, looking at each of the gang members and saw how they watched their leader fall face first onto the table with a sickening thud as she removed her blade just as swiftly as she entered it. She stood from her seat.

"Just remember this the next time any of you think of taking advantage of this alliance." she announced to the whole cantina, no one dared speak.

She had accepted the agreements.

"The throne is mine to take," she went on, "the Queen is mine to overthrow, don't forget that."

With that, Mal put her hood back up over her head and left the cantina. Leaving the wake of their fallen leader for them to reflect on. Jay almost forgot to follow after her, he was so caught up in the bloody mess that was now dripping down the table. He left the cantina as quickly as possible only to find Mal was already down the street.

He went to run after her but he ran into someone instead. He was forced back. .

"Hey, man, watch it!" he heard the familiar voice cry out.

He shook his head and his vision adjusted to see Gil standing there.

"Gil?" Jay was still slowly getting out of shock.

"What's the big deal? Why're you coming out of that musty joint? If you want food you should have come down to Ursula's." He spoke cluelessly as Jay was catching his breath.

"Right, you're right." He spoke distractedly.

"I mean I can't go because Uma thinks I'm plotting against her so…" he trailed off in his sentence, getting lost in thought.

"Yeah…" Jay scratched his neck, hoping that Gil wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hold on, don't you live in a castle?"

"Well… you know how castle life is."

"No, no I don't actually." he spoke with that same dumb smile he always had.

"Right," Jay said awkwardly as he hit his fists together, biting his lip, "well, anyways, it was great running into you, Gil, I hope that stuff with Uma or something works out. Uh… see you back at the castle!"

"Bye." Gil said with a wide smile as Jay gave him a pat on the arm.

He stepped around him and went on his way, pulling his mask tightly over his face hoping that no one else would recognize him. He looked through the crowd for Mal but to his annoyance she was nowhere in sight. He knew she was long gone and decided to head back to the hideout on his own.

Eyes of burning disgust peered into her soul as she stared deeply back into them with caution. Evie had been playing the same game with Markus over and over for days now. He refused to reveal anymore information about his position or his assignment. She had no idea how spies worked or what they did, but she wanted to learn.

They were in a different room than the servants quarters, now they stared at each other from opposite ends of an empty bedroom that was always locked. Markus hadn't made an attempt to escape yet, or at least to her knowledge. They often found themselves just staring at each other in silence. Markus hated Evie, that was perfectly clear, any moment she tried to speak he'd respond with mockery or insult. Here she thought every man from Auradon was a gentleman.

"Hello? Evie?" A small voice came from the other side of the door. It was Dizzy.

Evie sighed heavily, she saw Markus' head dip out of annoyance as well, then she made her way over to the door and opened it to let her in. Dizzy was invited to perform her own interrogations on the spy. Well interrogation was a word for it. She mainly just asked him about his life and what he liked, which he effectively deflected. Somehow though, Dizzy seemed to get more of a reaction out of him than anyone. Out of all the beating and torture, mind games and trickery, Dizzy was seemingly getting the most information out of him just by simply annoying him. Evie always found it entertaining.

"Hi!" She spoke cheerfully, holding a small basket in her hands.

She skipped into the room and Evie watched her place the basket down in front of Markus as she closed the door. She opened it up and took out what looked to be a small amount of pastries. She noticed Markus perk up.

"I brought something for you, I bet you haven't eaten anything good in days." She told him.

"More like years." He carefully took a small scone that she had handed him. He examined it for a moment before taking a bite. His reaction to the food was the same as anything, disinterested and mild. He shrugged with approval.

"I bet you had all kinds of good food in Auradon." she beamed.

He glared up at her a bit, only to see her smiling face and his expression softened, "yeah, well, it's not hard to beat the slop here."

"I'm sorry, is Auradon's leftovers not good enough for you?" Evie said sarcastically and he responded with a glare.

"What's your favorite food from Auradon?" Dizzy brought his attention back to her. He shook his head and looked back down at the floor.

"Can't tell you that; classified."

"Your favorite food is classified?" Evie said with sass.

"I don't make the rules, your majesty." He spat at her comment.

"I bet it's delicious though." Dizzy butted in again with her childish glee, Evie sighed again and looked away from the both of them.

"Yeah, you could say that." Markus told her.

"What was it like there?" Dizzy asked that question with such innocence. It clung in the air as Evie slowly lifted her head back up to watch his response.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just… what's it like? Outside that barrier?"

He took a deep breath and finished his scone. Then he looked out the window of the room.

"I can hardly remember it myself now," he said, "but I'll never forget those perfectly blue skies."

Dizzy scooted closer to him, clearly interested in what he had to say. Even Evie perked up at him. It was the one question that all Isle kids wanted answered. What was life like beyond the barrier?

"Springtime was always my favorite time of year," he told them, "that's when the flowers bloom and the snow melts."

"What's springtime?" Dizzy asked him.

He didn't answer her, "the people have hope in their eyes. They are welcoming and kind. Their hospitality isn't matched by any other, especially in Auradica. There's rigid snowy mountains with howling winds, there's mysterious dense forests filled with lost dreams, clear blue oceans with magical creatures deep below the surface, enchanting desserts with secrets hidden under the scorching sand dunes, and castles that tower over everything with lights that rival the stars and call to those in need. There is hope, there is dreams, and that is my home. That is Auradon."

Both Evie and Dizzy found themselves speechless. Lost in their imagination. They didn't even know half the words he said but they were magical. Enchanting. Everything they hoped it would be and more.

Then sobering reality hit both of them. Dizzy looked down with regret as she was brought back to the truth. Back to the Isle. Evie's face hardened and she went over to Dizzy to comfort her.

Markus' prideful look left him. He too was brought back to his current situation. The promise of Auradon was enough to distract anyone. He just couldn't stop himself from speaking of his home after having to remain silent for so many years.

"This place mocks me," he sneered with disgust. Evie's eyes darted up to look at him, "of all the places to be assigned."

"Despite our differences, Markus, you can't help but notice our similar predicaments," Evie spat back at him, "we all are here out of circumstance, not by choice. That is the way of the Isle."

"I'm nothing like you, scum, you Isle folk are a waste of life." he spoke heartlessly.

"Take that back." Evie growled.

"You all are criminals, murderers, betrayers" he accused, "even you, _your majesty_ , even you didn't earn your crown. You stole it from your best friend and laughed in her face."

She shot up to her feet, her blood boiled, "come on, Dizzy, we're leaving this gutter rat."

She was already making her way to the door, Dizzy wasn't far behind her as they both left Markus alone in the room once again. They were outside in the hall, two guards stationed either side of the door. Evie let out a breath she'd been holding and then saw Dizzy's dismal, distant face.

"Oh, Dizzy," she said as they walked down the hall, "you're okay, right?"

Subconsciously she nodded, "every time I see him I always hope he doesn't talk like that."

"You're putting too much faith in him," she told her, "he's not like us. He's… brought up differently."

"Was it him or me that was raised by the wicked step sisters?" She joked a bit, Evie laughed then held her close. She knew Dizzy still hasn't let go of her Auradon fantasies. Her eyes were still looking towards the stars.

"Evie! I need to talk to you!" She heard the voice of her advisor from down the hall. She stood and turned to face the white haired lieutenant. HIs eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Carlos, does it have to be now?" she gestured to the girl who stood next to her.

"Yes, it does, it's important." He said, out of breath and still limping towards her.

"I told you to stop doing this to yourself, your leg will never heal properly if you keep using it like that." she scolded.

"The gangs from the lower banks have broken off our alliance," he told her abruptly, "the messenger just left."

"My god…" she said in disbelief.

"I don't think it was by accident either," he spoke in a dark tone, "their leader was killed last night.'

"She had something to do with it. I know it." She said confidently, nodding in agreement.

"What's going on?" Dizzy piped up with confusion.

"It seems my predecessor doesn't know when to quit," she scowled, "she's planning something big. I don't like it."

"Jay still isn't back." he spoke with guilt and Evie looked up to him with worry.

"Do you think?"

"I don't want to think about that now, we need a plan." Carlos walked past her and down the hall.

"Right, I'll assemble the council," Evie nodded frantically, "Carlos!"

He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sure he's fine," she said with a gentle voice, "he's always fine."

Carlos nodded doubtfully and then continued on his way. He didn't want to look at her worried eyes anymore.

The war room was the only addition to the castle Mal made. It was smaller than the throne room but still had the same general layout, just having a bit more chairs and a crude map of the Isle in the center. No one on the Isle bothered to take up cartography between the stealing and killing. They only had memory to work on. The room had no windows and was unbearably hot, the burning fire sconces on the walls didn't help either. Both Carlos and Evie spent many days in the chamber.

Once the council of the wealthiest and most powerful citizens of the Isle assembled, Evie sat in her chair which led the rest to sit as well. Evie also locked eyes with the blue pirate who sat across the room. She always brought her two comrades; Harry and Gil along with her. She didn't know if it was for security or to flaunt her power but either way there was no convincing her otherwise.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Evie began speaking, "there has been a recent development concerning our allies among the gangs of the lower banks. They have broken off our alliance."

Everyone looked around the room with interest, proposing their own theories and situations in their own side conversations.

Evie continued, "I suspect my predecessor, Mal, has something to do with it. Their leader was killed last night in a cantina."

Gil perked up at the mention. Something seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. He put a hand on Uma's shoulder.

"Captain," he whispered to her, "did she say a cantina?"

"Yes, be quiet." Uma hissed back.

"Yeah, but there's something about that I just…"

"Gil, what did I tell you about talking to me in the middle of meetings," she hissed again, "Harry put in a good word for you to come back, don't screw it up now."

"Right, Captain." Gil nodded and removed his hand.

"We don't need those ruffians!" someone shouted out.

"Well," Carlos stepped forward, "they did offer us quite a few numbers. With their gangs and Uma's crew we could guarantee control of the docks and in turn control of the supply ships that come in."

"Aye," Uma piped up, "lot's of bloodshed between us back in the day."

"And more likely far more bloodshed to come if what we suspect is true. Mal has taken those gangs for herself." Carlos added.

"I wouldn't put it behind her," Evie spoke, commanding the room to listen, "back before she was queen she could get those gangs to do whatever she wanted."

"Don't I know it." Uma grumbled.

"What have I been saying all along?" Another outburst of a council member, "That treacherous snake is our first priority. She'll be the death of us all if we don't do anything."

"Perhaps he's right," Carlos looked to Evie who gave him a dismissive look, "Mal cannot go unchecked any longer."

Evie took a deep breath and looked at her nail as she tried to think. While she knew they were probably right, she didn't want to admit it.

"What would you propose we do?" She asked.

"Jay is still out looking for her," Carlos continued, "he has to be getting close. Once he brings her in again we shouldn't hesitate."

Evie glared at him as she dropped her hand.

"Jay?" Gil mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

"Have something to say, Gil?" Uma spoke to him through clenched teeth.

"No-"

"Good." She hit him lightly with the back of her hand.

"Killing Mal does no good," Evie told them, "it's a waste of time."

"Keeping her here means she'll just escape again." Carlos argued.

"Carlos, there are other ways to deal with people. I thought you knew that already." Evie continued to glare at him.

His expression dropped and he sighed with a heavy burden, "we have to find her at least."

"I am beginning to doubt Jay's ability to find her." Evie concluded.

"He did it before."

"Mal is smarter than that, she won't allow herself to fall again," she told him, "we need a better plan."

"How about a search party?" someone proposed.

Evie's eyebrow lifted as she thought. She looked up at Carlos who was waiting for her response.

"No," she stated, "not a search party, too weak, but a taskforce built of our own design."

Carlos couldn't help but smile with revelation, "who did you have in mind?"

She let her eyes drift around the room, they eventually landed on Uma.

"Uma," she said with playful villainy, "you will lead a taskforce to find Mal and bring her to me."

Uma had a hard time containing her feelings. A golden opportunity. Harry and Gil both visibly shifted in their stance, eagerly awaiting their captain's response.

"Yes, of course." Uma couldn't help the devilish smile that spread across her face. Her plan formed in her mind perfectly. Harry and Gil could tell their captain was plotting something. She leaned back and watched the rest of the meeting unfold with minimal interest. She was determined to come out of this war on top.

Evie was a fool to trust her.


End file.
